The Nanny
by Orchid Child
Summary: It was a mistake all Bella wanted was directions to NYU but Edward mistakes her for the new nanny. Quiting doesn't matter anymore since his kids have taken a liking to her and her to them. And it helps when your employer is a living Adonis. AU
1. New City New Problem

**Re-Edit: 2/5/2012  
**

**Happy SuperBowl Sunday(: **

**A/N:** **_Hey guys new story here hope you enjoy._**

**_Ages:_**

**_Bella: 20_**

**_Edward: 24_**

_**Sebastian and Ryan: 4 (**Their twins by the way)_

**Chapter 1) Welcome to the City**

How do I always end up in these situations, it was supposed to be a simple transfer simple college transfer, but instead I find myself lost in an over crowded airport. I can't even spot Alice! Granted it probably would have been a challenge anyways considering her small size. Maybe if I ask one these people standing around. I couldn't really bother anyone right? I'm just asking directions to a simple flat.

Even it _was _New York, someone had to be friendly.

I was still wandering aimlessly around the airport with now two roller suitcases in hand and a black messenger bag. I was just about to enter one of the shops when I bumped into something more like someone. I looked down at who I had bumped into.

"I'm sorry here let me help you up." I put down one of my suitcases and helped up the little kid that I had bumped into. He looked at me and I looked at him. He paused for a full second and then flashed a brilliant white smile.

"You're pretty!" I blushed at his comment and knelt down to his level, he couldn't have been more than four.

"Thank you, you're pretty cute yourself but didn't your dad tell you not to talk to strangers? Speaking of your dad where he is? I might need to talk to him" He just nodded and I took a better look at him messy bronze colored hair and green eyes - how cute. I just needed to talk to his dad to ask directions to NYU and by then I should be able to find myself to Alice's apartment. He walked around looking and then paused. He ran up to someone's leg. The man knelt down to his kids eye level. I could see them muttering to each other.

I caught one snippet.

"Daddy I found the nanny." Wait what?

What happened next was a blur, the mans eyes widened and his kid pointed at me.

The little boy walked over to me with his father in tow and another little boy following behind they were twins?

And then to take the topping on the cake I came face to face with their father.

And I swear for a second - I couldn't breathe, the breath had been knocked out of me, he was gorgeous.  
Gather yourself together, Bella.  
You're not here to get laid.  
Even if he was like a living Adonis.

"Hello and you are?" The Adonis looked at me, I had never seen deeper pools of Green.  
Fuck me, I'm turning into a total sap. I needed to snap out of this, but he was so..._stately. _

"Um, lost?" I finally found my voice and I sounded nervous. I saw his lips curl into a smile.

"I meant your name."

"Isabella Swan."

"Hm, Isabella Swan I suppose you're the new nanny?" Before I could respond, the little boy - I think I had talked to latched onto my leg and toppled me over.

"She's our nanny! She said she wanted to talk to you!"

He blinked and looked at me curiously waiting for an explanation.

"Well, really, I'm not the nanny quite frankly I just bumped into him on accident and he just assumed…" I trailed off. My words lost as the little boy kept on tugging at my leg.

"But you are the nanny! You are!" He was on full pout mode and he looked up at me, eyes shining I didn't know if I could resist. But I was college student I couldn't take care of another human being let alone two. I was about to answer when a lady came by she looked to be about in her sixties, and well I hate talking about my elders, but she smelled bad. The twin's father sensed it to because I saw him wrinkle his nose.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?" Cullen, that last names hit me, I had heard it before but where? The thought didn't stay long, quite frankly I was focused on the woman's voice. It was like scrapping cat nails on a chalkboard. And her breath smelled, I could smell it and I wasn't even next to her. I looked down at the kid and saw him still looking at me with his big wide eyes pleading that I wouldn't let this woman be his nanny.

I didn't hear what Mr. Cullen answered.

"Yes, well I'm the new nanny that you hired."

This time the little guy on my leg didn't look at me as he spoke,"NO! You're not! She is!" He said while pointing at me.

Really, right now I just want to disappear. I looked into the little guy's pleading eyes, and into Mr. Cullen's eyes and I saw the plea in there too. I was caught, I was on the brink of saying no when I saw a tear slide down the little kid's face. Before I could stop myself like I had no control over my actions, I sealed my fate.

"I am their nanny, there must have been a mix up but I'm the nanny." She looked at me up and down and I saw apparent dislike in her eyes.

"Very well then." She said a testy tone.

"I expect that you will book and pay for a flight back to my home, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Muztagh." She just turned her heel and took a seat I saw Mr. Cullen walk over to her and say some things she just nodded at whatever he said. I felt some one grab my hand and saw that it was the little boy.

"Thank you, I'm Sebastian." His smile stretched across his face. His eyes were constantly lit up.

I looked at the other twin, "Hi I'm Ryan." And just like that I was smitten.

"You're our new nanny, right?" Asked I think - Ryan, he looked up at me with hopeful green eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered so that he couldn't hear me. I saw Mr. Cullen walk back an annoyed look covering his features. He walked over to me, and spoke with irritation in his voice.

"I assume you are the nanny considering all the trouble you have put me through, I have booked her another flight and have to find her a hotel room for the night, and not only that but if you say no I could take me weeks to locate another available nanny which I am not going to do so you are now the new nanny." I wanted to say something, to protest against this but he held up his hand.

"Follow me to my car, I will provide you with room and board, a monthly allowance of two thousand for needs such as clothing, and you will have free time whenever it is placed on a schedule or with two weeks notice. Also, I am aware you are a college student."

"Any questions?"

"When do I have my free time? So, that I can work against my class schedule, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, lets see depending on the days you are to take Ryan and Sebastian to pre school from eight to about two forty five, they have little kids soccer practice on Tuesday's and Thursday's from three to about five. And I expect you to be responsible and pick them up on time work it against your schedule do night classes' online classes whatever. And also quit calling me Mr. Cullen makes me feel old call me Edward, Isabella."

"Understood Edward and you in exchange call me Bella." I saw him smile, we got to his Volvo and he picked up my bags and placed them in the trunk. He opened the passenger side of the car to let me in and buckled in Ryan and Sebastian. A thought hit me just then, I was their nanny. I was responsible for taking care of them, taking them to practice picking them up and also handling outside activities. I understood this was New York most didn't drive cars in New York. But wouldn't I need one?

When we were on the road, I asked Edward more questions.

"Edward, what if I want to take out Ryan and Sebastian to the museum wouldn't I need a car to do so?"

He took a moment to answer, "Yes and no, you could easily take the subway or Taxi. But considering you don't know the subway routes and neither do Ryan or Sebastian and Taxi's have high fares...I will have to let you borrow a car. Any other questions?"

"Well, as a nanny I have to cook and clean is that correct?"

"Yes, I expect dinner by seven." We slipped into silence.

Our silence was interrupted by two kids, "So Bella where do you come from?"

"Well I'm from Forks Washington." From the rear view mirror I saw Sebastian and Ryan's eyes get real wide.

"You lived in a Fork?" I heard Ryan ask.

I laughed and I saw Edward's lips twitch into a smile.

"No, it's a town called Forks really small all the way across the country."

"Ohhh." I heard them say together. And that's how basically how the car ride went Sebastian and Ryan asking questions, and I answering, occasionally laughing at the questions that they asked me. I hardly noticed we had pulled up into the Upper East Side, New York. I got a view of his building, a modern structure and at least had thirty floors.

I opened my door and walked outside, Sebastian and Ryan each grabbed one of my hands and pulled me inside.

"I want to show you my room!" Ryan's eyes danced with merriment as he pulled me along.

"No mine first!" I looked over to Edward who was barely taking out the bags I was about to say something but he said.

I looked over to Edward, he was taking out the bags, I wanted to tell him - I could help him. He just waved me off.

"Naw, don't worry I have it covered go up there with them," I just nodded and followed them inside.

I met them at the elevators.

"I want to press the button!" I heard them argue.

"Gentlemen, how's about you both push the button at the same time." They looked at me. And then the elevator door's opened and we stepped inside they both pressed the button that read thirty five. We rode all the way up there both of them talking animatedly about everything. We got Edward's door, his one the only door on the floor. I looked for a key, they wouldn't have one under the mat.

That would be stupid.

So where?

I looked at the boys for guidance, "oh, we have one."

"Why?"

They just shrugged their shoulders, and dug around their pockets until one of them found the key. Sebastian handed me his and I opened the door.

They both pulled on my arms and lead me through the kitchen, living room, sitting room, other rooms, until I reached one blue room. There was a race car bed, some stuffed animals, planes daggling from the ceiling, a TV little kid room paradise to sum it up. Then I was pulled into a green room that looked like the exact replica of the blue one but instead of a race car bed it was a plane bed.

"This is my room!' I heard Ryan said.

"The blue is mine!" Sebastian said. Their rooms were connected to the other.

I heard Edward enter, "I put your bags in your room, here I'll show you." I followed him to my room, Sebastian and Ryan followed us. When I saw my room I was in shock. I didn't expect this, I had expected a room like the one in the nanny diaries but no. The walls were a light beige the comforter which was white with some dark brown designs. And it was quiet elegant and there was also an adjoined bathroom.

"Well, I have to leave for work." I heard Edward announce.

"I'll leave you to get settled." He said to me.

He looked at Ryan and Sebastian pointedly, "Guys don't give Bella a hard time; help her if she needs any help." He then kissed each of their heads and hugged both of them, he threw me a smile and left in a hurry.

He called out, "I expect dinner at eight!" And then he left.

But hadn't he said seven earlier?

I didn't ponder for long before falling on the bed. Ryan and Sebastian did similarly.

I stared at the ceiling, "so, what now boys?"

End Chapter 1

_Alice is going to be in the next chapter. _

_Ummm R&R don't forget that._

_What do you think?_

_Should I continue or what?_


	2. Being a nanny is harder than it seems

**Re-edit : 2/5/2012**

**Happy Superbowl(: **

**Nine pages! 2,665 words! Review! please?**

**Chapter 2) Being a nanny is harder than it seems**

Ok, its official I _have_ to give nannies _everywhere_ extra credit for what they do.

"Sebastian! Ryan! Get back there!" I screamed out. They were running out naked, out of their bathtub.

"I mean it! Don't you guys dare run out of this flat naked! IT'S UNSANITARY!" I kept on yelling, but to no avail they were somewhere in this ridiculously big flat, naked. I was losing hope when I heard two tiny giggles coming form the laundry. I had them now.

Queque evil laughter, thunder and a hint of lightening - I've got keep it tasteful after all.

I ran in with an extra wide towel to cover up both of them. They didn't see me coming, I snuck up behind them and wrapped them up in the towel. They both squealed in shock.

"Bella! No fair!" I grinned at them.

"Yes, that was very fair boys." I replied to them easily as I ushered them out of the room.

"We've played cat and mouse all day, and its time to take a nap before dinner."

"Daddy said to never have a nap before dinner or else we won't be able to go back to sleep." Sebastian told me in an 'all knowing' voice.

"Well, Daddy isn't here right now it he? And he never told me anything, and besides you don't always have to follow the rules you know." I said back to them, as I picked out their PJ's from their closets. It was already seven thirty and Edward wanted dinner at eight, there was no way I could get it done that fast. I picked blue alien PJ's for Ryan and green dinosaur PJ's for Sebastian.

"Now boys put these on." I saw them try to get into their footsies by themselves Ryan managed but Sebastian had a harder time getting into the sleeves, actually he had it on backwards.

"Come here." He walked over and I helped him out, only a little because he was a big boy.

"If anyone asks, I did it all by myself, ok?" I grinned at him.

"But of course the little tike has a reputation to stick to, doesn't he?" He nodded and joined Ryan on the floor to play transformers? Oh well it didn't matter. I needed to get dinner started and I had no idea what to prepare. Did I even have the _time _to make a decent meal? I looked around his kitchen, Edward had to have a phonebook.

I searched around the flat looking for the phonebook, and then I found it in an awe inspiring moment, in the living room on a bookshelf, but of course. I looked through the D's for dominoes. I called the number and ordered one large cheese and pepperoni.

I put back the phonebook and saw the twin looked at me.

"What were you ordering?" Asked Sebastian curiously.

"Dinner," I answered them back.

"Well, whats for dinner?" Ryan asked me. His eyes blinking.

"Pizza," At that, they gasped and looked at the other.

At the exact same time they said,"we're telling daddy!"

"What?"

"We can't eat pizza," Ryan told me smartly.

"Yep, daddy says it's unhealthy." Sebastian said in a matter of fact voice.

I thought of this for a moment and then it hit me, "Wait the both of you have never had pizza?"

They nodded like there was nothing wrong with that.

"Then you will thank me later, trust me." They still looked unsure. I wanted to comfort them but like in any movie - or story the doorbell rang.

"We're still telling daddy," they said smartly.

I stuck my tongue out at them and they did the same to me. I greeted the pizza man and paid twenty one fifty. I glanced at the clock - seven fifty. I carried the pizzas to the kitchen table and set it down. Sebastian and Ryan followed my lead - closely.

"Well, boys time to get your first bite of pizza." I took out a slice of cheese pizza and handed them from that slice a small piece. They looked at their pieces closely and cautiously.

"Go on its not going to hurt, trust me, I'd never let any harm come to either of you." They nodded to the other. And they ate it, I looked at them and they looked at me. There was no mistaking the look in their eyes, they liked it.

"More!" They said at the same time.

I laughed.

"Sure, but first we have to throw out the boxes, don't tell daddy that I ordered pizza. If he thinks its unhealthy then he'll think it's unsanitary that I ordered it from a local pizza place. He asks anything tell him we made it ok? "

"OK! We promise!" They said at the same time again.

"Pinky promise?" I took out my pinky and they linked theirs to mine. We shook on it.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret.

"Ok." I said to myself. I looked for some plates for the pizza and for the twins.

"The plates are in the cupboard next to the fridge," I heard Sebastian say.

"Kay, thanks." I said, I took out six plates and handed two small ones to Ryan and Sebastian.

"Can we have pizza now?" Ryan asked.

"Hold on," I put down the plates, set the pizzas on the two widest plates, and quickly threw away the boxes. I hope Edward doesn't notice that.

"Ok boys how many pieces of cheese or pepperoni?"

"Two please!" They chorused while smiling at me.

"Cheese and pepperoni." They said at the same time again.

"Alright, here ya go." I handed each of them a piece of both, just as Edward entered the apartment. Sensing this they dropped their plates on the island and ran to Edward.

"DADDY!"

"Boys!" I walked out and saw Edward kiss and hug of them, before picking them up, and walk into the kitchen.

"Pizza?" Edward called from behind me.

"Yes pizza, anything wrong with that Edward?" I asked he didn't say anything but just shook his head.

"It isn't healthy."

"Sure it is, it has your four basic food groups let's see wheat as in bread, vegetables and fruit the tomato sauce, meat as in pepperoni, and milk as in the cheese. See perfectly healthy."

Sebastian nodded his nodded eagerly, "Bella's right, Daddy."

"Perfectly healthy," Ryan piped up. I saw Edward roll his eyes and look at the pizza in disdain.

"At least tell me that you made it." I held my breath please, _Please._

"No Daddy, we made it." I sighed in relief at what Ryan said. He just arched an eyebrow and reluctantly took a piece and ate it. I took a piece as well and started to eat while leaning on the island. Ryan and Sebastian were on chairs eating their slices of pizza. I finished mine and was about to grab another cheese piece when I felt Edward's hand brush against mine I felt an electric shock shoot up my arm and quickly took my hand away.

He felt it took because he also retracted his hand, and shook his head for a second.

"You can go ahead."

"No, its fine, actually, I think I'll eat later." I got up and left, I saw Sebastian and Ryan looking back at me. I could still hear them eating and talking. I picked up my messenger bag from the floor and looked for my cell phone.

It read twenty missed calls. I checked to see who called, oh lord, I'm so dead, fucking Alice. I forgot about her. I deleted all of my voicemails. I quickly dialed her number waiting for her to pick up the phone and braced myself to hear her yelling.

She didn't disappoint,"Where have you been? I've been worried when I didn't find you at the airport I thought you were kidnapped, and I asked everywhere and they said you had gotten off fine, and you were fine and that you followed some guy! Where are you?" She was on the brink of hysteria. I felt bad for giving Alice so much trouble. She really didn't deserve a heart attack at the ripe age of twenty.

"Well…You see I couldn't spot you, so I decided to ask someone for help and then I bumped into this kid…And he thought that I was his nanny and then this guy hired me and then the real nanny showed up, but the kids didn't like her so I said, I was nanny and now I'm taking care of some guy's kids."

Silence.

"So, you're saying that you're now a nanny?"

"Yes,"

"To who?"

"To some guy named Edward Cullen." I heard her gasp.

"EDWARD CULLEN? YOU'RE watching over EDWARD CULLEN'S KIDS?"

"Yes."

"Do you even know who Edward Cullen is?"

"I know I've heard of him but,,."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Edward Fucking Cullen is America's most wanted bachelor! And he's like super rich since he took over his father's company! And he's been named Forbes's hottest guy and his brothers tied in with him! How can you not know who he is! Do you know what you have gotten yourself into?"

"Oh so that's…Alice look I know you want me to quit but I can't, I just can't leave his kids and besides I'll still see you during class."

"But Bella! This was supposed to be our year!" She whined.

"I know but look I'll still be with you, we'll get coffee, go shopping, talk, you can play barbie dress up." Placating Alice was like placating a child.

"Yea, only you'll just be living with the sexist guy on the planet. Lucky bitch."

"Alice!"

"Will it make you feel any better if I tell you that as soon as I get a day off you can make a total Barbie out of me?"

"A little." A little was an understatement she sounded all happy and perky.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"You'll always love me first right?" I laughed.

"Of course, you're my number one."

"Good, because I was worried for a second. You are going to be in classes on Monday, right?"

"Yes, Alice I'll see you on Monday."

"Ok, and you also better let me meet Edward Cullen's cute twins one day."

"I promise - pinky promise, well Alice I have to go, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Remember Swan, you break a pinky promise, you got to hell. Just call me later, and don't you ever dare scare me like that again!"

I rolled my eyes, "tootles."

"Tootles."

Then I hung up. I walked out to the living room and saw Edward, Sebastian, and Ryan playing Jenga. It was hilarious to see their facial expressions. They're foreheads were crinkled, their eyes were watching the tower, and each other's movements with sheer determination and concentration.

"Wanna play?" Sebastian asked me.

"Can she play daddy?" Chimed in Ryan.

"If she wants too."

"I'll play." I sat down in between Ryan and Sebastian, facing Edward.

"We all already went, so you can go." I smiled at Ryan. So damn cute.

"Ok." I gingerly picked off one of the top pieces and placed it down. Then it went on just like that mild conversation, everyone was focused on not being the one to make the tower fall. Then it fell.

Thank you Edward.

"Daddy look at what you did! You made the tower fall." Sebastian called out while laughing loudly.

"Yes, and its way past both of your bedtimes." He shot back, giving them pointed looks.

"But daddy!"

"I let you stay up an extra two hours, off to bed." He said simply, I glanced at the clock it read ten, eight was their bed time. They both reluctantly got up from the floor.

"Daddy?" Ryan mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Can Bella tuck us in?"

Edward looked surprised.

"Sure."

"Yay!" They cheered and each grabbed one of my hands leading me straight to their rooms. I took one look at Edward, he smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I first walked up to Sebastian's room picked him up, tucking him in tight. He smiled at me yawning.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss good night?" That request caught me off guard. My eyes widened for a split second.

"Its ok if you don't want to." He looked crestfallen for a moment. I smiled at him softly and kissed both his cheeks.

"Double kisses." I whispered to him.

"Night, Bella."

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

I picked up Ryan and walked over to his room.

"I get a kiss too, right?" He asked while looking at me.

"Of course you do." I told him. He smiled. I tucked him into his bed, he hugged me around the neck for a second before kissing my cheek. I leaned down and kissed both his cheeks.

"Good night Ryan, have nice dreams."

"You too, Bella." I walked out of his room and turned off the lights. I sighed and walked to the living room reading to pick up the fallen Jenga pieces. I was caught off guard to still see Edward there, he was picking up the game pieces.

"They like you – you know."

I smiled, "I guess."

"They haven't really liked any other nanny, I've hired as much as they like you."

"Well it's an honor, I guess."

"For someone who doesn't have nanny experience you seem to cope well with my kids, not many nanny's I hire stick long enough to get to know my children, they say - they are to rambunctious for their taste. What do you think about them?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"They are a handful," I told him, my mind rewinding the days events, "But they are amazing kids with two unique personalities. Edward can I ask you a question?"

He looked at me.

"Sure, go for it."

"Well what happened to your wife?" His eyes glazed over. I thought maybe, I shouldn't have asked him that question.

"We divorced about two years ago, we never got along anyways, she held no interest for Sebastian or Ryan."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, questions are meant to be answered." He glanced at his watch.

"Well, I have a meeting in the morning so I'll go off to bed now, good night Bella."

"Good night Edward."

He looked at me and then nodded after a second. I watched him walk off and soon disappear among the halls of the flat. I sighed and placed the lid on Jenga game. It wasn't long before I stalked off to my room, sluggishly slipping on my pjs before darkness took over.

**Meanwhile **

"Ryan!" I whispered into his ear while shaking him.

"Are you awake?" He pushed my hand away.

"Ryan!"

He only rolled over and tried to brush me away before finally opening his eyes.

"What?"

"What do you think about Bella?" That got him up.

"I like her, she's pretty! And nice too!"

"Me too, but I think daddy likes her."

"Me too, did you see him staring at her?"

"Yes I did." I responded to Ryan in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe she could be our new mommy!" I heard him say that got me excited, I liked Bella.

"Yea, but for that - they have to get married first, stupid."

"Sorry, and I already knew that, but maybe if we make them spend time together."

"Maybe..."

"That just might work." I said finishing my brother's sentence.

"We have to plan don't we?" He asked me.

"Of course, but right now we have to go to sleep and then we can plan." I said

"Well, I was sleeping until you woke me up Bastian!"

"Sorry." I walked off to the door that I came from that joined our rooms together and as I went out I heard Ryan call out

"Good night."

"Night." I said back and got back in bed. If my and Ryan's plan worked then Bella could be our new mommy.

**End Chapter 2**

R&R and I'll update much faster trust me

_And so the plot unfolds…_

_What will happen next?_

_I don't know do you? _


	3. learn to live a little

**Re-Edit: 2/5/2012  
**

**Happy super bowl Sunday(:**

**Chapter 3) Learn to live a little**

I yawned as and stretched, the sunshine streaming through my windows causing me to roll over to my side.

"Ouch! Bella, you're hurting me!" My eyes snapped open. I quickly rolled back over and looked to see who was my companion. It was Sebastian. His little face was scrunched up. He only opened his eyes to smile brightly at me.

"Sebastian, what are you doing in my bed?" I asked him a playful scowling tone.

"Waking your lazy butt." He replied to me in that same playful tone. I rolled my eyes and hit him with my pillow. He grabbed a pillow and started to hit me. We fought fiercely for a few moments before I stopped it.

"Oh mighty Sebastian, I surrender you win!" I said in a dramatic tone. I heard Sebastian giggle and I couldn't help but to smile.

"So now that-that part of the morning is over, where's Ryan?" He looked up that me.

"Ryan is in the kitchen making breakfast." He answered simply and bounced down and sat on my bed. My eyes widened. I threw Sebastian over my shoulder and I rushed into the kitchen.

What if Ryan was hurt, what if he was burning down the kitchen?

No, Bella that isn't possible the smoke alarm hasn't gone off. I repeated these thoughts over and over inside my head to calm myself down.

I walked into the kitchen the worry quickly evaporated as I took in the sight. Ryan was on a stool trying to reach the top of the cabinet to take out the cereal. I put down Sebastian on the island and snuck up behind Ryan, while signaling Sebastian to keep quiet. I snuck up behind him.

"Need help?" He screamed and jumped so that I could grab him, pick him up, tickle him for a bit and sit him next to Sebastian on the island. They sat side by side looking exactly identical except for their pj's I stared at them right into their green eyes.

"So, boys what's for breakfast?" I saw Ryan cock his head to the side.

"Cheerios," he told me quietly.

"Cheerios?" I asked him incredulously, he just nodded like nothing was wrong with not eating true cereal.

"So, you're saying that you want bran for breakfast? A food condiment that contains no sweet what's so ever, is that what Sebastian and you are saying?" He just nodded quiet pleased with himself.

"Daddy says that sugar cereal is bad for you." I just simply nodded and looked at them before I spoke,

"Boys get ready we are going out for breakfast."

"Where?" I heard Sebastian ask excitedly.

"It's a surprise." I only answered them mysteriously. They both looked at me nodded slowly, they hopped off the island.

I heard their yelling.

"Race you!" I walked lazily back to my room, and picked up my phone. My fingers dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice, its Bella."

"Well obviously! So what is it that I can do for you…on this lovely Sunday morning?"

"Depends, what are you making for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and waffles topped off with whip cream, syrup, and a cherry and…some other stuff…why?" I heard my stomach rumble.

"In that case you might need to set up three extra plates."

"You mean?" She squealed excitedly into the phone.

"Yes, I mean what you think I mean."

"Yay!" I could picture her dancing around. The thought made me laugh.

"What are you laughing at Bella Swan, oh it doesn't matter. I'll see you in half an hour?"

"We'll see maybe up to fortyfive minutes."

"Ah! I get to my best friend and her children, happy day, but I gotta make more stuff, crap, I'll see you later Swan."

"Bye, Alice."

Click.

Ok, Bella mission accomplished, all you need to do is get ready and get out of the flat with Ryan and Sebastian. I walked into my bathroom and began to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I was finished I walked up to my closet, I had managed to get unpacked even with the troublesome twins keeping me busy as hell. I quickly put on a light jean miniskirt with a white sleeveless shirt with lace on the front. I pulled my hair into a bun completed with chopsticks and a pair of silver hoop earrings. I slip on vans for my shoes of the day.

I came out of my room with my cellphone and bag in tow. I went into the boys room's to see what they were doing.

"Boys are you ready?"

They came out one after the other. Sebastian was first he wore jean shorts, a white polo, and black vans. Ryan was wearing the same thing except for that he had on a blue polo instead of white. They smiled at me and I smiled back. I could really get used to this. They each grabbed one of my hands.

"So where are we going Bella?" I looked at Ryan,

"Well it's a surprise but I'm giving you hints were going to the West Side." I heard gasps, I should have known Edward had brainwashed these kids.

"Let me guess, your dad said no the West Side because its bad or something." I told them dryly.

"How did you know?" Sebastian asked me.

"Well, I really just guessed." They nodded. I took the elevator to the ground floor but not before grabbing a pair of car keys that hung in the living room by the door. We walked down to where the cars were parked and I clicked on the keys to see which car the boys and I would be driving today.

I heard a car beep in response to my click I quickly walked over to the impressive looking Ashton Martin Vanquish. I can't believe Edward just leaves keys to this car lying around. Something told me I shouldn't be driving it - and to pick another car. But I was too lazy and in too much of a hurry to go back to the apartment. My musings were interrupted by two voices.

"Ohhh we get to be in the Vanquish!"

"Yes, the Vanquish do you guys not ride in it often?"

"Yep, its daddy's special occasion car." My eyes widened and real dread entered my stomach and body as Ryan spoke.

"But don't worry it's our little secret." I heard Sebastian say. I just nodded, I was teaching them well. We got into the Vanquish. Sebastian and Ryan rode in the back while I drove. Half way to Alice's house I turned on the stereo to a radio station that was playing Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco. I sang along to it and Ryan and Sebastian began to pick up the rhythm of the song before they began to hum along it.

By the time the song was over we had arrived at Alice's apartment complex. We climbed stairs to get to her small but quaint apartment, I hadn't even knocked on the door when she answered an excited look on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Bella you got here so quick!" She said excitedly while hopping up and down. I felt Sebastian and Ryan hide behind me at Alice's mood.

"Bella I'm scared." Sebastian quietly said.

"It's ok boys, just come on in, Alice isn't going to bite." I whispered to them quietly. I went inside the boys following me closely, they were glued to my side.

"And who are you cuties?" Alice spoke softly to Ryan and Sebastian. It was Ryan to answered albeit, shyly.

"I'm Ryan and he's Sebastian, you are?"

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you." She said while sticking out both her hands for them to shake. I saw them shake her hands, small smiles gracing their features.

Sebastian smiled at Alice, "You know Bella?"

"Yes I do, she is my best friend." Alice answered simply

"Then we like you." Ryan and Sebastian answered together which earned a squeal from Alice.

"They are so adorable." She whispered into my ear as she stood up next to me.

I rubbed my hands together, "So, when are we going to get to breakfast?"

"Oh right breakfast! I forgot, follow me into my humble kitchen." Alice said acting like waiter as we went into the kitchen to be greeted with the smells of breakfast. I seated Sebastian and Ryan at the table. Alice sat in front of them while I piled up our breakfasts onto plates. I gave Sebastian and Ryan plates piled with pancakes and waffles with whip cream, maple syrup, chocolate syrup and a cherry.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that they were poking at it with their forks and looking back at me nervously.

"Won't all this sugar drive us nuts?" Asked Ryan

"It could but it won't, its low in sugar." I answered him. they nodded but still wouldn't eat it. Alice had already begun to eat hers then it clicked inside my head they wanted me to eat it first. I sighed quietly to myself all the while feeling subconscious they were looking at me. I picked up fork and I took a bite, and maybe I over exaggerated the yum this is good food sounds. But hey, it worked they slowly took the bites and ate it as well.

As they ate gulping it all down Alice and I talked about Uni. The classes that would be starting tomorrow, when we'd meet for lunch and cute guys. By the time we were all finished Sebastian and Ryan had joined conversation by saying that they were stuffed. Then we heard a tiny beep sound from Alice's watch.

"Oh shi-z oh shiz I'm late for work, sorry Bella, but I have to go." She said to me looking at me apologetically. I just nodded my head in understanding.

"It's ok; I'll clean up and lock up?"

"Yea, if you could, I would really like that." She sent one more apology glance to me and the twins.

"Bye guys." She hugged me while kissing Sebastian and Ryan on their heads. Sebastian and Ryan turned to look at me curiously before I saw fireworks pop in their eyes. They started to bounce up and down in their chairs. Great note to self don't give them _that _much sugar.

They got up, both of them grabbed one of my hands and they began to spin me around and around, like a merry go round.

"Bella! Dance with us!" They said in unison.

I had an idea. If I had to clean the dishes and deal with two very hyper boys might as well do it in style. I promptly made sure that the boys were entertained with something like bouncing around on Alice's couch before I started to soak the dishes in soapy water. Then I dumped a lot of dish soap on her kitchen floor and began to make it as slippery as possible.

Personally, I think this is a good way to keep the boys busy. I cleaned up the kitchen and began to slide around, making sure it was slippery to slide on. I hadn't accounted my lack of coordination causing me to slip and fall. The boys immediately heard the thud and came over to see what was happening, they saw me on the floor they burst out laughing.

"Can we play?" They asked at the same time

"Sure, just take off your shoes and slide around." They did just as I asked them, and asked me if Alice had any balls to skid around with.

"She does, I'll get you guys one." I went into her pink room and found a tennis ball. While they played their game, I washed the dishes and most of the kitchen. By the time I was done it was two in the afternoon and I still had five hours to kill with the boys. Bright side - their sugar high had worn off. I could now talk to them properly.

"Ok we have five hours what do you want to do?" They looked at me and I looked back at them. At the same time as if we had all shared the same thought, we said,

"The Statue of Liberty!"

"Race you down stairs Bella!" They called out as they rushed out Alice's front door.

"Boys wait!" I quickly locked up and joined them, we raced down the elevators to the lobby them in one and I in the other on the condition that they would wait for me if they got there first. Turns out that they did get there first.

My first reaction, "You cheated!" I pointed an accusatory finger at them.

"Nah uh, you're just to slow! Race you to the car!" They yelled as they ran to the car.

"Oh no you don't!" I called back to them and scooped them up into my arms.

"Now, where were you going boys?"

"With you to the car."

"That's better." I held onto each of their hands. We walked to the Vanquish, we were going to the Statue of Liberty. I buckled them into the back seat, we drove off listening to music the whole way long and talking. Which led to the question of the hour.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love us?" I paused for a moment, I hadn't expected this question. It took me a moment to find my voice.

"Of course I do boys, I love the both of you very much, I wouldn't want to spend my Sunday with anyone else." I told them sincerely. I had only spent two days with them, but they instinct that was already arising in me...was surprising. It was like they were already my own.

"We love you too!" They said together. I laughed and so did they, by the time I had answered we had parked and I helped them get out. We walked all the way to the Statue of Liberty, paid, and waited in line to go in. We were waiting in line when a woman of about sixty came up to.

"Are these your boys?" I turned around and was about to answer her, when Sebastian got in front of me and interrupted.

"Yep and she is the best mommy in the world." My throat choked up a little. The woman smiled warmly at me.

"Well, you are a very lucky girl they are handsome, I hope you and your husband make some more, if you know what I mean." She said winking at me. Now that made me blush, I wanted to tell her that I wasn't married, that I didn't even think I was friends with the boy's father. But alas fate didn't want me to, for before I could respond I felt Ryan and Sebastian tug at my hands.

"Come on mommy it's our turn to go in!" I just followed them numbly out of the corner of my eye I saw the old woman winking and waving back at me. I waved back and didn't turn back around.

We climbed up the stairs to the torch well more like raced up there. I swear they now had unlimited energy thanks to all the sugar they had. And here, I had thought the sugar had worn out. We looked out for a few minutes savoring the view of the city, and then we raced down. Bumping quite a few people along the way might I add. And then we raced up to the crown, by now I was out of breath.

Once we got done we decided to head back to the car and get something to eat. I was down to two hours to get back to the flat, cook something and bathe the boys. So as we drove into the city the car was unusually quiet even with the music, through the rear view mirror I looked to the back seat. And saw Ryan and Sebastian slumped against the other sleeping.

They were so adorable. I quietly turned down the radio so that they could have a better sleep they must be tired. I thought about what to cook for dinner when it hit me I didn't _have_ to cook I could just order out. So I quickly drove to Alice's work place which was an Italian restaurant and ordered a to go dinner. Which consisted of lasagna, fettuccini, some Cesar salad, and chocolate cake for desert. I grabbed the bag of food and left. I went to the car, put the bag of food in the passenger seat, and checked the back seat to see Ryan and Sebastian still sleeping.

I quickly drove to the flat. And with ten minutes to spare I regrettably woke up the twins and they dashed the elevators with the key to open up the apartment. I followed them once I had the bag of food. Sebastian helped me set up plates and silverware, while Ryan helped hide the bag of the Italtian Resteraunt and pile the food onto dishes to make it seem like I had cooked it. Our dirty little secret. I could feel it, they were changing my life just as I was changing theirs. We barely managed to set up the table when Edward came home.

And as always Ryan and Sebastian rushed over to him. Edward walked over to me.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"We went to the Statue of Liberty." I easily told him.

"And Central Park we had lots of fun right, Ryan." Sebastian told him, while poking his side.

"Oh yes daddy!" Edward was about to say something, I could tell when someone's stomach rumbled and it wasn't mine. It was Sebastian's. He only grinned sheepishly.

"I'm hungary."

"Well, I guess its time to eat."

We all grabbed our plates and sat down to eat. No one said anything as we took our first bites, but there was a collective sigh of content. The food was amazing, and after a long and tiring day it was well worth it. I sat there, listening to Ryan and Sebastian tell Edward about our day. I smiled as I watched their hand motions. It felt right being there with them. They were quickly becoming my boys.

They were becoming my family.

I was quickly getting used to the idea of tomorrow and what it would bring. Because with my boys, they made everything all the more enjoyable.

**End Chapter 3**

**R&R**

_So what did you guys think? _

_Like it or what? So anyways sorry for wait I have just been really busy lately. _

_And I'm aware that some of you want some Bella/Edward action. Well don't worry that's coming up I just want the twins and Bella to be well adjusted. Well they probably are considering the chapter. But I couldn't help myself I just had to add that. Soo thanks for reading now review! Lol. _

_Until the next time that we meet_

-Orchid Child


	4. Nannies are awesome

**Hey guys long time to no see? Well I've been busy very lately and I rarely get time to type up my stories…Well enough excuses lets go out to the dedications to this chapter. **

_**Ohome: Who stole my hundredth review for this story. **_

_**Ksangi: Who has been helping me with my New York information.**_

**Chapter 4) Nannies are awesome**

I had just put the boys to bed finally…and was about to leave to my room when a hand stopped me. I came face to face with Edward.

"Good night Edward?" I tried to make it sound like a statement but it came out more like a question. He chuckled I am pretty sure at my expression I suspected it was a look of nervousness.

"By any chance what car did you take?" 

"A town car?" I answered unsurely I looked into his eyes they were dancing in amusement at my uncertainty. 

"Really? Because I checked the town cars to see the mileage and they are all the same…did you take the Vanquish?" Busted. I thought to myself but at the same time, I could have sworn I heard two voices say the same thing…no it was just my imagination…

"Yes I did and I didn't know I was not supposed to take it! Honest!" He just chuckled

"Did they even tell you that it was my special occasion car?" I looked around nervously

"No." He just looked at me like he didn't believe me and I didn't blame him I wasn't a good liar. 

"Well my car isn't what I came here to tell you…In about a week I'm having a business party and I need you to take care of Sebastian and Ryan." 

"Don't I already do that?" 

"I needed to make sure you could I didn't know if you had any plans next week."

"What day is it?" 

"On Saturday"

"Ok then I is not busy on that day." 

"And to warn you Bella on that day my business partner's children are also coming and some nannies aren't…" he trail off I quickly jumped in before he could continue

"Could I bring a friend to help me out?" He shrugged as if saying if you want to.

"Well you can…but I wouldn't the kids that the other nannies sitter aren't as…educated they don't take to new nannies well." I nodded in understanding

"Do you think you can handle it Bella?" I just nodded and it seemed to be fine with him. He walked back to his room when he stopped and I saw the end of his lips quirk into a smile

"Oh and next time I was go to the Carrabba's Italian Grill instead of the Bella Italia they have better food." And just like that I saw him walk to his room. I slowly walked back to my room he was smarter than I thought. 

I drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow something told me that living my life as a nanny was only beginning. 

**Meanwhile with the twins**

"Did you see that?" Sebastian said as he sneakily walked back to his room with Ryan.

"Well no duh…I was with you remember?" Asked Ryan while lightly smacking Sebastian's head

"You don't have to be mean about it." Grumbled Sebastian

"It doesn't matter because daddy for sure likes Bella." Chirped Ryan happily

"I know remember the last nanny who did that and daddy fired her on the spot?" Asked Sebastian

"Yeppers I remember, and how he fired the one before her because she had taken out once?" Added Ryan

"That one was a classic." They said together. They walked back to their rooms in perfect sync and they both lay down in their separate beds.

"Bastian?"

"Yea Ry?" 

"You really think Bella will be our new mommy?" 

"I'm sure Ry I'm not the older one for nothing." 

"Only by two minutes." Was the last thing Ryan managed to say before he drifted off into sleep. 

"Ry?" I called out softly. He didn't answer I knew he was asleep I looked around my room. I didn't want to sleep alone tonight I knew Ryan wouldn't help he hogged the bed. And daddy's room was usually locked. I grabbed my top blanket and covered my head and body with it. I began to rock back and forth like daddy used to do when I got scared of the dark. I slowly came out from the blankets tried to go to sleep it was no use. I was finally getting used to the dark when the house started to make these creaky noises. I jumped up grabbed my blanket and ran to Bella's room. 

Her bedroom light wasn't on. I softly knocked on her bedroom's door she didn't answer. I knocked again and again. And I finally decided to open it up by myself. I did and quickly dragged myself into her bed with my blanket. Before I fully managed to cuddle myself to her side she turned and faced me her eyes widen once she saw me. 

"What?" She asked lifting up her head

"I can't sleep." I saw her roll her eyes and I felt a little hurt I widen my eyes and began to pout.

"Don't you love me anymore?" I heard her sigh and saw her blankets open up.

"Come on in" I happily hopped into next to her and cuddled next to her side. She wrapped her arms around me she was warm. 

I felt myself being engulfed into darkness the good kind. She I would make sure that Bella was our new mommy even if it killed me. 

**Morning Time**

I went to go check on my boys. I first checked Ryan's room and saw that he was sprawled all over the bed I set him straight and put the covers back on him, I grinned to myself my little tight. Now where's my little Lion? I asked myself as I walked into Sebastian's room to not see him there. Fear gripped my insides where did he go? I glanced at his bed his blanket was missing meaning where ever he was so was his blanket. I looked around the flat thinking about the last time this happened. 

I was still with their 'mother' she might have been biologically but she really wasn't. She didn't care about them but I wouldn't blame her she was given the mother role at a young age. Twenty we had met at a club and ended up having sex. It was a one night stand that would come back to haunt me. She had located me three months later saying she was pregnant. I took her in but my family didn't when she gave birth my father Carlisle had given me his company to help better support my children. 

But as soon as they were born she had ditched them as soon as Sebastian and Ryan could walk they had tried to near her she just shooed them away. Instead she took her time to party and have came back home drunk every night. And I put up with it every time saying to myself that the boys needed a mother who wasn't there. But one night I guess I just got tired and I kicked her out I remember why I did but I didn't want to remember it-it would just spoil a perfectly good morning. 

I sighed I found him no where…unless…I quickly and silently opened Bella's door a crack and sure enough there he was he his head was barely sticking out of the covers. And there was his blanket. I noted that he was cuddled to Bella's side. I felt my eyes soften at the sight this was what Sebastian and Ryan needed. Bella would make a great mother one day. I was about to turn away when I heard

"Nannies are awesome." I slowly turned around to see if I was caught and I almost laughed when I realized she was sleep talking. 

"What do you mean you don't care? I am a nanny and I should have nanny rights, you are just jealous that you are not a nanny." 

"No I don't want the yellow I want the pink." I laughed silently as I exited her room. This was too much as soon as I was in the living room I burst out laughing. I had to admit Bella was a great nanny and I had a small crush on her. I looked at the hallway mirror to how I looked for work. I looked fine enough but I couldn't help but to notice that I had a certain spark back in my eyes. I took the elevators to the lobby and walked over to my Silver Volvo. I was about to get in when I noticed a little flyer hanging off of the windshield wipers. 

**Ringling Bros and Barnum & Bailey Circus**

**At Madison Square Garden**

**Thurs: March 20 – April 6****th**

**Ticket Prices: 15.00-70.00**

**Come one come all!**

**Don't miss the Greatest show on earth!**

I folded the flier and put it in my suit's pocket I would have to take Sebastian, Ryan, and Bella to that. I got into my car and fired up the car and drove off to work. All the while a certain brown haired, brown eyes and full lipped goddess stayed in my mind. 

**In Bella's Room**

I rolled over to squish Sebastian…again this really had to stop.

"Morning, sleepy head." 

"Morning Bella" I got out of bed first and I picked him up and carried him out of the room all the while talking to him. 

"We really have to stop meeting this way." 

"Meeting what way?" He asked clearly confused I just laughed. I woke up Ryan by tickling him half to death. 

"boys its almost time for school-" 

"AWWWW do we _have_ to go?" They asked in perfect unison.

"Yes, so wash up and I'll make breakfast-"

"Pancakes?"

"Umm I don't know I'll check ok?" 

"Kay." They responded and went to go get dressed. I went to my room and washed up myself I couldn't look bad on my first day at NYU. I put on a pair of jean Capri's and pink tank top covered with a black jean jacket and a pair of black rocket dogs. The boys were in the kitchen sitting on two black chairs waiting patiently for me. 

"Breakfast." They both said I just nodded and pointed to the door. Sebastian grabbed a set of car keys while I went to my room again to get my messenger bag and laptop. By the time we were out the door the boys were late. I quickly stopped at a Star Bucks I ordered myself a cappuccino and the boys some milk which a chocolate chip cookie for each. Not exactly healthy but we were on the clock. They ate and drank quietly in the back of the black town car I had taken this morning. 

We stopped at their school at least twenty minutes late and I wrote on the car's steering wheel a quick tardy note and shooed them into the their classroom. Just before I left Sebastian said

"You are coming back right?"

"Of course, two forty five right?" 

"Yep don't be late." I heard Ryan say I just nodded and kissed each of their foreheads and they kissed my cheeks and they left. I ran out of the school and into the car, I glanced at my watch I was only five minutes late. I quickly drove to the NYU campus and parked my car. I ran off to first class…economics. 

I entered discreetly and took a seat on the back row next to Alice who had saved me a seat. As soon as I sat down she gave me a finally look. I just smiled at her sheepishly the instructor cleared his throat and looked at me straight in the eye. 

"Nice of you to join us Miss?" 

"Swan" I answered him he just nodded and talked. 

"I do not accept tardiness you are not in high school anymore this is the real world. Starting tomorrow after class starts at eight sharp the doors will close and no one will be back in or allowed to enter if tardy. You got lucky Miss Swan make sure that this does not occur again. Are we clear?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Ok then." He turned his back to the black board and began to write. And so the lecture of my life started. Two hours later after the lecture was dismissed I left with Alice. My first day and my laptop already had at least twenty pages full of notes. As we walked out in the hallway Alice leaned her head on my shoulder. 

"This isn't fun." 

"Nothing ever is Alice." She pouted. 

"Right now I wish we were back in Forks High school getting a lecture from Mr. Varner." I smiled.

"Don't we all?" 

"Har, har, har Bella you're so funny." Alice said while rolling her eyes at me she held a playful tone though. 

"I have some good news though about Edward." At this Alice lifted her head off of my shoulder and perked up.

"What?" She asked barely able to contain her excitement. 

"Well...he's having a business party and since a lot of nannies might not make it…I told him I would probably need a little bit of extra help so he said you could come to help me on that condition." 

"Well of course I'll help!" She half yelled causing half of the hall to look and stare at us. I felt my face heat up.

"Alice I have to catch the trolley to the other side of campus." She looked at me. 

"Oh yea our next class starts in…three minutes…" I ran down the hall muttering excuse me's when needed. I made the trolley with Alice we made it just in time for History. We took our seats next to the other and bust out laughing when we the saw the other's expressions. However when we saw the teacher's we went quiet. He lectured for what seemed forever and when we were released Alice and I left to go to a quaint café on campus. 

"Did you see his face when he saw us laughing?" Asked Alice while we drank our cokes

"Totally his face was scrunched up and he was looking at us like we were crazy or something." 

"We are." 

"But he doesn't need to know that now does he?" I told her.

"True, true, true." She puttered. 

"Did you see his bald spot?"

"Oh yea and how he was trying to cover it up with his hand." 

"And fake hair." I added to her and we burst out laughing again. We were still talking when a guy came up to us.

"You guys talking about the History teach professor Hodge?" He asked as he pulled up a chair next to us. 

"Yes." I answered. 

"My dad knows him." I could tell that mine and Alice's faces had gone white as sheets. 

"Kidding." He said noticing our expressions

"But I am in your guy's class I saw the two of you coming in, Mike Newton by the way." He said sticking out his hand, I shook it and so did Alice. We started to talk for a while and chat. I noticed Mike starring at me on a number of occasions and couldn't help but think that there was something stuck in my teeth. I glanced at my watch and did a double check two thirty…I had fifteen minutes to get to the school and I was on the other side of the city. 

"Shit!" I cursed out loud. They both looked at me in alarm. 

"What?" Asked Mike

"I'm late!" 

"Late for what?" Asked Alice

"Ryan and Sebastian." Alice nodded in understanding and said

"Go ahead." I turned to leave when Mike said

"You have kids?" 

"No, I'm a nanny." 

"See you tomorrow?" I heard him ask

"Tomorrow" I answered back; I waved my good byes to the both of them and ran to the car. I drove as fast as I could to the school it was three when I got there. I grimaced as I entered the classroom and sure enough there was Ryan and Sebastian and their teacher. 

"You're late!" Ryan accused

"I'm sorry" I said

"I don't believe you!" Screamed Ryan

"Bella I was scared I thought you left us!" Said Sebastian running into my arms he hugged me tightly and I gripped him back just as tight. 

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to him 

"I forgive you." He whispered back to me

"Never leave me" Was all he said

"I will never leave you and Ryan I you guys too much, come here Ryan." I said. Ryan walked over to me unsurely like I was about to bite him or something but he came anyways and hugged my other side. We stayed like that for a while until the teacher broke the moment. 

"You are late next time this happens I will call their father understood?" She asked me.

"Yes." 

"You may go now." I left with Sebastian and Ryan each of them holding one of my hands extra tightly. We left into the town car. 

"Am I forgiven?" I asked them

"Yes" They said

"So where are we going?" 

"Central Park, I want to play hide-n-go seek" They said

"And tag!" Said Ryan

"Your wish is my command." I drove to Central Park and we began to play tag and hide-n-go seek. And it a combination until five when I drove us home. When they got there the twins went to go play one of their games while I figured out what to cook. I finally decided on chick enchiladas. 

By the time I was finished with the cooking Edward had come and was playing with the twins. 

"Guys dinner's ready." I called out to them stopping their wrestling game. We sat down to eat and small talk followed. 

"So Bella how was school?" Asked Edward

"Fine long and boring but it was fine." And the asked Sebastian and Ryan the same thing and they answered that today they were playing with play dough and that their art teacher said that it was one of best in the class. By the time dinner was over we all chatted for a while until Edward announced. 

"Well boys its time to go to bed." 

"Awww." They whined 

"Do we have too?" Asked Ryan

"Yes, we go through this every night." 

"But daddy!" Complained Sebastian

Edward just picked them up and took them to their rooms then Edward mouthed to me

'I'll tuck them in tonight' I just nodded and put my finger up and went up to Ryan and Sebastian. 

"Night boys." 

"Night Bella." They said they kissed my cheeks and I kissed their foreheads. 

"Good night Edward." I said to Edward. 

"Good night Bella." He said and he kissed my cheek. I stood there for a moment and the blush crept onto my face before I vanished to my room. I began to hyperventilate to stop it I got into the shower and began to think what happened through. 

**Mean while**

"Daddy?" I heard Sebastian ask, I had already put Ryan to bed and I could hear his steady breathing

"Yes?" 

"Do you like Bella?" That question caught me off guard sure I had kissed her cheek on impulse it just felt so natural…

"I don't know." I said more to myself than him but I knew he heard me. He just nodded his head and hugged me I kissed his forehead. 

"You really like her don't you?" I asked

"No daddy I love her." I heard him respond I smiled to myself. Such child innocence he didn't know what love really was. I turned off his bedroom light. And left to my room left to ponder how I felt the new woman in my and my children's lives. 

End Chapter 4

**As always **

**R&R **


	5. Soccer mom? err Bella

Chapter 1) Welcome to the City

**A/n: Ok so guys…I have an important statement to tell all of you. **

**There's a new poll and I need everyone who reads this fic to answer it in order to do what I have to do. It's for the future of this story…and no it doesn't deal with deleting it. It's something more important. **

**Chapter 5) Soccer mom err Bella? **

Terrible Tuesday, was the only thing running through my mind. I hated Tuesday's almost as much as I hated Mondays. I hate a lot of things. I thought to myself, as I grudgingly got up from the warm covers. I slipped out of the covers and headed to the shower, I took a nice long, warm, shower.

I slipped out of the shower at least and hour later relaxed and ready to get ready to go to college. I went to my closet and chose a white shirt with this carnival scene printed on it but the only colors showing up were pink, blue, and yellow. I paired it with a green jacket, white almost knee high boots, and a pair of green, yellow, and pink leg warmers. Alice would be so proud. She often likes to say 'that after so long I was finally developing my own sense of style. I left my room and went into the kitchen prepared to start breakfast for the boys.

I stepped in when I stopped short. There was Edward in nothing but a pair of slacks on, his shirt lying in his hand. My mouth dried up big time, I couldn't even get my legs to move not one inch. Don't turn around, please don't turn around, I chanted back and forth in my head hoping that some how he wouldn't turn away from the open refrigerator. I knew I had to turn away but I couldn't help it, not when there was a god right in front of me…shirtless.

Some how miraculously I managed to stop staring at his perfectly sculpted chest and move at least and inch. When he just had to turn around, I could tell that he was just as surprised at seeing me staring at him.

"Um" Was all I could get out while I tried to think of something to say to him.

"Good Morning, I didn't think you would be up this early." He said finally after what had seemed like a minute of awkward silence.

"It's only…" I trailed off I didn't even know what time it was. Edward seemed to have caught onto my expression because he laughed.

"Six-thirty" He finished for me, I could tell I had put on an 'oh face' which only made him laugh harder.

"The boys don't even have to be up until seven thirty or seven, depending on the nanny."

"So I guess I got up and hour early?" I asked

"I think you did." He smiled at me

"Well that's nice to know…what about you? Why are you up so early?" I asked him while trying to avoid eye contact. I knew that if I looked into his eyes then I'd just stare.

"Work" He answered simply. I knew that my face had formed that 'oh' shape again because he laughed and that caused me to laugh. He abruptly stopped when he glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"I'm late!" He said as he started to put on his shirt, much to my dismay.

"I have to go" He said as he started to make his way towards his bedroom.

"And I have to get started on breakfast." I called back to him, I sighed to myself as I began to prepare three cheese omelets. Edward came back out and grabbed one of the omelets.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I said to him

"Can't you just make another one?" I rolled my eyes but agreed anyways.

"Cheese omelet?" I heard him ask me

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No." He said to me but he seemed to want to continue

"I just haven't had one of these in these in the longest time…especially one so well cooked." I blushed at his compliment.

"Well I'm glad you like it." I said back to him as I took out a few bacon strips and began to fry those up while tending to the grits that I was making.

"Hey Edward?"

"Hm?" He asked while busily reading his newspaper.

"Do the boys like grits?"

"They love grits Bella so do I, why?"

"Oh, because I'm making them and I want to make sure that they like it…" I trailed off when it hit me.

"Aren't you late for work?" He looked up from his the newspaper and looked at me sheepishly.

"Well I was hungry…and seeing that you weren't getting started on food…I thought that maybe if I said that I was late you would start on breakfast…" He left it there

"Well you could have just said so."

"I didn't want to seem rude." I just rolled my eyes and I saw him grin.

I went to tend back to my bacon and grits, and once those were done I gave some to Edward who ate them up hungrily. And here I thought he wouldn't eat something so greasy. This man can surprise me so much sometimes.

As he finished the boys emerged from their rooms. They charged and hugged Edward and then they hugged me. We both hugged them back. They sat down at the table each sitting on either side of his while he Edward turned to the comic strip section of the paper. I started to put the boys' food on to separate plates when I heard Edward read to the boys. I couldn't help but to smile he really did love his children.

I set one plate in front of them for them to start to eat. I silently watched in amusement at how they immediately began to stuff their faces and then said to me with a mouth full

"Thank you Bella" although it really sounded like, "ank ooo Ella." I laughed and made myself my own plate since my original Edward was eating. Though honestly I couldn't complain considering a god was eating it. Who honestly would? Not me that's for sure.

I quietly sat beside Sebastian and began to eat, occasionally laughing at one of the comic strips that Edward was reading out loud. After a while Edward looked up from the paper, set it down again, and then grabbed his car keys. I looked at the boys and they looked disappointed.

"Bye boys love you." I heard Edward say as he leaned down to kiss the top of each of their heads.

"Bye, Bella I expect the boys on time today." He said to me, I just nodded because his eyes had met mine. When he left the boys turned to me

"You look pretty!' Ryan said. I couldn't help but blush they were so cute.

"Thank you, Ryan you look pretty too." I saw him blush and Sebastian looked left out.

"Don't worry Sebastian you look pretty too." That caused him to smile which caused me to smile. I glanced at their plates and saw that they were spotless they were finished.

"Well since you're finished I think it's time to get dressed." I said as I grabbed each of their hands and we walked back to their rooms. They brushed their teeth while I picked out their clothes. I looked through both of their closets and pick a pair of jean shorts for both, a red and blue button down shirt for Sebastian, and a blue and brown for Ryan, as for shoes I chose black converse for both. As soon as they came out of the bathroom they got changed. I tried to tame their hair I really did.

But it was no use it refused to be tamed even with hairspray and no not the musical the actual hair product. After a while I gave up in trying taming their wild hair so I just let it be. We hopped into the car in a hurry seeing that it was seven forty five already and I wasn't about to be late again. We rushed into the black Lincoln Town Car, we were about to leave when I noticed that I didn't have my bag!

"Shit" I mutter to myself in what I thought was a low voice but not low enough.

"What's shit Bella?" I heard two certain voices ask me; I turned around to see them looking back at me with curiosity.

"It's a word that only adults use; can we talk about his later?" They nodded their heads yes, and I stepped out of the car to go upstairs to grab my purse.

"Bella! I need to go potty!" Said two voices at the same time, so now I had to unbuckle them and go back upstairs. We rushed upstairs and stormed through the apartment. They both hit the bathroom while I found my bag. I found my bag and waited for them to come out of the bathrooms, where we rushed back down stairs, back into the car, and about to hit the road again. I was about to reverse when I heard a crash sound followed by an alarm going off.

I slammed my head on to the wheel and began to bang my head against it. Why does this happen to me? I got out of the car and secured my messenger bag around me before I quickly grabbed Ryan and Sebastian. They looked back at the car as I walked away.

"Wait Bella!" They called after me; I waited for them to grab my hands before I kept on walking. This could not be happening. I mean really, there was only one way as far as I knew for them to get to school…the subway. I tried to get us there as there as fast as we could but no such luck by the time we got there the first subway the one that would leave us only 2 blocks away from the boys school had just left.

"UGH!" I couldn't help but to express myself, there was only one last thing that I could do. I had to take them to NYU. So I took another subway to my school leaving me a good six blocks away. I glanced at my cell phone I had enough time to get to History with Mr. Hodge and with luck Alice was already there and saving me a seat.

When I finally reached campus I began to ask around on where the on campus day care was.

"Are you looking for the Day Care?" I heard someone ask behind me

"Yes" I said to her

"I'm going there too, follow me." I nodded and she began to walk, I glanced down and saw her holding a little girls hand she looked to be about the boys age.

"I'm Angela and you are?" She asked after a minute of our walking

"Isabella but calls me Bella." She nodded

"Are they your sons?"

"No, I'm their nanny."

"I'm a nanny too, the little girl is Lanier"

"Mine our Sebastian and Ryan, Sebastian is on my right the closet to Lanier, and Ryan is on my left." We stopped when we got to the day care and I signed in Ryan and Sebastian, promising the girl to be back to pick them up at two thirty Angela doing the same for Lanier. I said my goodbyes to them in which they hugged me.

Angela and I left and we began to head up campus and towards the awaiting trolley.

"Who do you have right now Bella?"

"I have History with Mr. Hodge, you?"

"Really? I have him too."

"Cool." She just nodded her agreement. We walked to the trolley in comfortable silence and we got to Mr. Hodge's class one minute before class was supposed to start. We glanced at the other in full relief.

"Thank god" I mouthed to her

"I know what you mean." She mouthed back; I glanced around and saw that in fact Alice had saved me a seat. I turned to my aisle and she kept walking down and gave me one last glance and a wave I returned her gesture before sitting down next to Alice.

"Who was that?" Alice immediately asked

"Angela I just met her, while dropping off Ryan and Sebastian at the day care on campus." At that response her eyes immediately lighted up in excitement.

"Interesting I would say really but interesting seems like a more interesting word."

"Oh can I please see them again? Oh please Bella, if you truly love me" She said to me giving me the full effect of her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course" I relented, he was half way through class when a thought hit me like lighting…Alice wouldn't get a chance to see the twins…they had little league soccer today and I had no way to get them there…

"Aww shit."

"Is something the matter Miss Swan?" I looked up startled I hadn't noticed that I had said that out loud and I could feel my cheeks redden…

"No sir?"

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me what we were just discussing?" He asked with a coy grin on his face.

"Umm…Medieval England?"

"Well I can not imagine how this class would not center on Medieval England. Since this is Medieval History, but still a present surprise that you care enough to know what topic I teach." He added the last part sourly

"About the…the…" I looked at Alice for help but she didn't have the answers either I looked in her laptop… it was set on IM…great my last hope gone.

"I'm waiting Miss Swan." I saw him smiling. I wasn't about to be humiliated this much so I took a wild guess hoping with all my might that his was right.

"The early Medieval ages in England." He just nodded again. What came first…shit think Bella think.

"You were talking about the Byzantine Empire…"

"Ah so you were listening I had my doubts…" I just nodded so we had just gotten into the subject. I glanced at Alice and she mouth to me

'Sorry but I wasn't listening either' I just nodded to her and put my finger to my lips in a silence type of motion. Mr. Hodge must have seen because thing I heard was

"And Miss Brandon do you mind tell me the time that this empire began?" I saw Alice's eyes widen and I silently giggled this time she looked at me for help. I just shrugged my shoulders and her shoulders slumped.

"After the fall of Christ?" She asked I saw the teacher grimace before he turned to me…his next victim…again.

"Miss Swan?" Part of me wanted to yell out stop asking me! But I didn't instead I looked down at my desk…I had no clue and this time I couldn't guess because there were so many dates and years. I looked up at him and he looked satisfied by embarrassing Alice and I, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela and she was holding up a notepad and there clearly written was the words

_**330-1453**_

"Actually Mr. Hodge not to be rude but didn't the empire range from three hundred and thirty through fourteen fifty three."

"First dynasties?"

"The Theodosius, Leo I, Justinian, and Tiberius still under Roman influence." He looked impressed.

He went back to the board and began to write and lecture once again. I knew that I was in the clear but Alice…I wasn't so sure about. Thankfully however Mr. Hodge didn't look at us for the rest of the class period. When we were dismissed I immediately met up with Angela seeing that Alice was busy talking to a blonde.

"Thanks." I said to Angela

"No problem that's what friends do."

"Yea, for a moment I thought that I was dead meat."

"I know did you see him glaring at you?"

"He glared at me?"

"Yes."

"I didn't notice."

"I can tell." I laughed and she laughed with me as we caught the trolley to pick up our charges hers being Lanier and mine being Sebastian and Ryan. I was checking out Sebastian and Ryan when I remembered I had to let Alice see them or she would be so mad.

"Hey, Ang I have to go."

"Ok, well see ya tomorrow?"

"Totally, well good luck with Lanier."

"We should hang out some time and good luck with Sebastian and Ryan too." We said our final good byes and parted our ways. Angela was heading to a near by McDonald's and I headed to the trolley's to see if I could maybe see Alice. I had just barely spotted her and was about to move towards her when Sebastian tugged on my hand.

"Bella, sorry to be rude but we need to get to soccer today we have a game. And daddy has our soccer uniforms." I turned to face him

"What do you mean by daddy has our uniforms?" He looked up at me innocently and Ryan answered.

"Well whenever we have a match he usually picks us up at school with our nanny and we change at school in one of the bathrooms."

I felt my face pale more than it already was and began to sprint towards where Angela was maybe she could give me a ride. I knew I couldn't ask Alice since her next class was around now. I glanced at my cell phone watched two forty five the time I was supposed to pick up Sebastian and Ryan if they were at school which their not. I picked up speed as I as Angela her and Lanier were peacefully eating. I felt guilty for asking her for a big favor but I couldn't help it and I didn't even know where Alice was now.

"Bella I want to go to the soccer match! Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper are going to be there." I heard Ryan whine I just nodded but kept my pace.

"Angela!" I finally yelled out, I realized that I had no right to ask for a favor from an almost complete stranger whom I had just barely met.

"Bella, hey!" She called me over. When she saw my expression she asked

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to ask but I need a favor." I told her she nodded and waited for me to continue. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lanier, Sebastian, and Ryan leave to the playground.

"The boys have a soccer match and I have no way to get there, their father is supposed to pick them up but at their school and I'm not there. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to get fired since yesterday they were late and today their not there, worse yet I don't that he knows where I study…"

Angela just sat there listening to me.

"Wow." Was the only thing she said she took a sip of her coke and I saw her grab her car keys. I looked up at her hopefully and she just nodded. I was about to get up when I felt a strong hand push me down and a deep masculine voice a voice that never failed to make me melt say

"I thought I would find you here." And sure enough when I looked up there was Edward. I felt my face pale and I knew that Angela was staring at me in wonder as to why New York's hottest bachelor was talking to me.

"H-h-hi Edward what are you doing here?" He just looked at me

"Looking for you and the boys since their school called to report that you never made it. May inquire why?"

"Well you really don't want to know."

"Oh I don't?" He said while arching an eyebrow

"Would have anything to do with the fact that you crashed into someone's car today?" I gulped and blush red well figures he would find out some time or another.

"And how do you know?" I asked nervously while meeting his gaze.

"Because it isn't everyday that my insurance agent calls me saying that some one crashed my car…and since it was followed by Sebastian's and Ryan's school calling I just figured."

"And how did you know I go here?"

"Well being a CEO does have its props." I just nodded and I felt him grin.

"I think we should leave now in order to get there in time for them to play." He said after a minute I just nodded. And went to go get the boys avoided Angela's questioning gaze. When I came back they hugged Edward and began to walk to his car that was in the parking lot. Edward turned back to me and I held up my pointer finger signaling one minute.

"So you're the nanny for Edward Cullen?" I heard Angela coyly ask me.

"Yes, I'm his children's nanny."

"That's cool I Nanny Rosalie Hale's daughter." I left my eyes widen

"You mean the international models? I would have never thought her to have a kid."

"Me either, she's a single mom I heard once that Edward's father tried to get them together once but it never worked." I nodded my head in an understanding fashion but in reality I didn't see how they could have not gotten together. I mean they were both so beautiful.

"How did she get pregnant?" I asked her. At this Angela's head bowed down a little.

"Well…I don't know the full story but she once told me it was rape. Now I have never told anyone that so do not tell I just feel like I can trust you." I nodded my head I wouldn't tell a soul.

"I won't tell, but that's horrible."

"I know." She nodded in understanding.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" She asked all of sudden I knew that it was to turn away from the subject that we were just on. I nodded and said my goodbye's I wished her luck with Lanier and off I was to Edward's Volvo.

"I'm sorry I took so long." I said as soon as I got into the car. Edward just nodded and I turned to the twins and saw them changed already.

"How did they do that?" I asked Edward.

"It isn't sanitary but since we're on the clock I decided why not let them change in the car." My eyes widened

"And people say that I'm too uptight." I decided to not say anything and just turn on the radio. I was about to turn on the dial when Edward's hand caught mine. I immediately retracted when I felt an electrical current shoot up my arm. I looked up at Edward, had he felt it to? We began to drive when I noticed the song playing it was one of my favorites.

"Debussy?" He looked at me surprised like he had expected me not to know.

"Yes, you know the classical?"

"Not really, I just know the name of the one's that I like. My mom used to play this all the time." He nodded.

"I have always held a passion for the classical musical. Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, I looked up to them when I was younger." I just nodded I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

We got to the soccer field in less than ten minutes. I was surprised the boys had been quiet the whole time except for the occasional whispering. When we found a parking spot we saw the game was just about to begin and I noticed two figures walking up to the car as well. They were both blonde. I watched in amusement as Ryan and Sebastian each tried to hop on their backs. But they just picked them up and carried them safely on their shoulders. I stepped out of the car next and immediately Sebastian and Ryan began to yell.

"That's our new nanny! Isn't she pretty? Her name is Bella!" They yelled in unison. I blushed when I saw them check me out.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Bella, I'm Jasper." I shook his outstretched hand, I took a good look at him he was tall almost lanky but not quite, has some muscle blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And I'm Emmett the hot one in the family." Said the other while pushing away Jasper, he looked to be a serious body builder, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes as well. I nodded at him as well. I heard the twins giggle and we all set out towards the field to see the boys play their game. As we got into our seat I heard Emmett say to Edward

"We brought a new car like you asked us. Since your town car is now being repaired."

"Go on, what type of car is it?" I heard Edward say. At this Emmett grinned at me.

"Well I decided since you had a new nanny and all who was a pretty one at that even though I hadn't met her acquaintance yet. I decided to get a soccer mom car!" I looked at him and couldn't help but to say the words that came out of my mouth at that exact moment.

"Please don't tell me that it has a sticker that says Number 1 soccer mom!" He grinned

"Nope I got that too." I groaned into my hands, bringing laughter from all of them. After that I kept quiet and watched the game and cheered with everyone as Sebastian's and Ryan's team scored goal after goal. When the game was over the twin's team had won twelve to nine.

I was so happy that I jumped up and down and hugged them both tightly.

"I'm so proud of the both of you!" I said as I hugged them they only grinned at me, before they were enveloped by their father and uncles. They boys grinned and laughed as they chased me around. We got to the parking lot at least ten minutes after the game had ended. I was surprised to see some cars still here but that didn't take me away from the new Volvo which was clearly my 'soccer mom' car.

I went to the back and sure enough there it was the sticker that said "world's greatest soccer mom."

"Not soccer mom, soccer Bella!" I heard Emmett say. That only caused me to once groan but this time it was accompanied with a huge blush.

"It's not funny!" I said as I smacked his should as hard as I could, which didn't hurt him because it hurt my palm. Which might I add only brought more laughter from him.

"I'm hungry!" Two voices interrupted the laughter. It was Ryan and Sebastian and sure enough they were hungry because I could clearly hear their stomachs rumble.

"Well boy's tonight we're going to grandma and grandpa's for dinner." I heard Edward say and the boys yell in excitement.

"Yay we love grandma's cooking!" Said Sebastian

"I know it's totally amazing!" Emmett joined in. I was starting to find out that Emmett acted more like an irresponsible kid than an adult.

"And guess whose car we're taking?" Asked Jasper

"Soccer Bella's!" The twins yelled excitedly. I only rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys from Emmett's outstretched hand. I was getting in and so were the other when two things hit me like a sack of bricks. One this was my car I think and I do not accept things like this. And two, I was meeting Edward's parents. Oh lord I'm in for a night.

End Chapter 5

**R&R!**

**Guys the reviews for the last chapter were amazing! Keep it up it gives me a warm feeling the way that you all like my stories so much. Well as you can see this is and extra long chapter for the long wait. **

**4,638! New record. Well hope you liked it as much as I liked typing it up for you guys. Next chapter should be up in two week or more. **

**And don't forget poll in profile check it out. **


	6. The Dinner

Chapter 6) The Dinner

**Chapter 6) the Dinner**

The drive to Edward's parent's house was not bad, even if I did have the constant urge to pull over and kill Emmett. He didn't seem to notice the hot beams of anger and frustration pointed in his direction. I glanced at the GPS, only ten more miles and we were there. In the back Ryan and Sebastian were both asleep. Bless their little souls. They were the only quiet ones.

We were less than two miles away when Emmett decided to pull a big one…he farted. At first I hadn't noticed until I saw him grinning, a grin full of pure evil. My eyes began to water and I started gasping for air. My hands struggled to find the key pad that controlled the windows. I looked to him and our eyes locked he answered my one un-asked question.

"Beans." He clarified with a childish smile.

I felt like gagging. I glanced back to him, Jasper, and Edward. They were crying with laughter, holding their sides trying not to fall on the floor. I was going to slam the breaks and send them flying…I just had to. Just as my foot inched closer and closer now barely grazing it, the GPS went off. I internally groaned to myself.

"You have arrived at your desired destination, please turn left to enter." The GPS announced. I was so close and yet so far away. I didn't have time to be concerned about my failed plans of pay back because the butterflies were quickly over taking me. I let out a huge breath of air while the car lurched to a stop. Being the first one out, I got my first good look at the house.

Immediately I was awestruck by the enormity of the house, the vastness of the house, and how expensive it looked. I tried to get a good look at he houses near this one. It was basically impossible considering how dark it was. And yet I knew that they had to be as huge and imposing on one's self as this one. I walked closer to see it was styled after a Victorian Manor.

I felt so out of place, like I didn't belong. I mean if someone else was in my situation they probably would have puked. I had the same feeling, a good puking feeling. The butterflies began to flap even harder when out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures come out of the house.

They were Edward's parents. I gulped. I chickened out big time. I went back to where Sebastian and Ryan were sleeping. And saw Edward, there unbuckling Ryan. He looked up at me and mouthed to me,

"Get Sebastian." I nodded and he turned his attention back to Ryan. I smiled as I looked at Sebastian his head was down and he was still sleeping. I noticed however that he was talking in his sleep just like me. I leaned in to maybe hear a tidbit of what he was saying.

"I want green hair," I looked at him confused. What could he be dreaming? What did four year olds dream about?

**Sebastian's Dream**

I looked around the room I was on a queen sized bed. I was on a dark blue comforter very comfy. I looked around the room there were soccer trophies, football trophies, basketball trophies, and baseball trophies. There were also pictures and in all of those pictures there appeared myself, Ryan, mom, dad, and our siblings.

The siblings were all a mix or green eyes and brown hair, or brown eyes and copper hair, or they looked like mom or dad. I smiled as I traced my fingers along the pictures. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she entered. She smiled at me and told me dinner was ready. I nodded and asked if I could dye my hair green or multicolored. I laughed as her eyes widened.

"Not another Emmett," I laughed and followed her downstairs where dinner was waiting.

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian."

"Sebastian!" I saw light.

**End Sebastian's Dream**

"Mmmhmmm," I managed to say, as I opened my eyes.

"You had quiet a good sleep there honey." Bella told me. I snuggled up against her.

"I'm cold," I paused and looked at her.

She smiled and pulled me in closer. So this is what almost having a mom felt like, like heaven. I smiled brightly at her she hugged me and carried me to my Grandma Esme. I saw Ryan out of the corner of my eye. We smiled at the other. I guess daddy saw our exchange because he then whispered something into his ear. And Ryan nodded. I wondered what daddy had said.

**Ryan's Pov**

I woke up to daddy looking at me.

"Where are we?" My voice was groggy with sleep.

"We are at Grandma and Grandpa's house." I nodded and looked at Sebastian. He was cuddled against Bella. We smiled at the other. Then daddy leaned down and whispered into my ear,

"Don't you think about doing what you did last time, shall I refresh your memory of said incident."

"Last time I was here?" I finished for him, and then to make me seem innocent I looked up at him and gave him my best puppy eyes. He fell for it because his eyes softened while I remembered the incident. I giggled under my breath, it had been Uncle Emmett's idea, Sebastian and I were to grab hot sauce and mix it into grandpa's drink. Grandpa never thought it was me or Sebastian; he only blamed it on Uncle Emmett but daddy knew, he always knew.

"What are you giggling at?" He asked me,

"Nothing." I just answered back. I got closer to Grandpa Carlisle and I held my arms out to him. He pulled me into his embrace.

"Hey champ how are you?" He asked me with a smile.

"Great we won the soccer match!"

"That's great!" I nodded my head, I saw Grandma Esme talking to Bella about something. I didn't pay to much attention to the conversation but I could tell that Daddy was.

**E Pov**

I looked over at Bella she was laughing with my mom. I tried to listen in to their conversation without being to obvious was it actually working? I did manage however to catch a bit of their conversation,

"Oh, I know how you feel honey; I used to talk in my sleep all the time too."

"Yea, it sometimes gets me into trouble," Esme laughed.

"Don't worry it happened to me a lot too," Bella smiled and kept on chatting with her. I didn't notice Carlisle until put his hand onto my shoulder while setting down Ryan. Who then went over to Emmett who picked him up and set him on his shoulders,

"You sure caught a good one, but where's your nanny?" I smiled sheepishly,

"That is my nanny." He looked at me incredulously,

"You can not be serious! She can't be over eighteen," I sighed and looked at him.

"She's twenty one Dad and she goes to NYU this is just helping her pay for her tuition," he ran a hand through his hair and finally said.

"Alright _but _don't end up hurting her or yourself," I looked at him for a minute and gave me a quick pat on the back before going off to talk to Bella. What did he mean? By hurting myself or Bella? What could possibly hurt her and myself? I wanted to ponder this more but Emmett and Jasper came up behind me and squished me between them, the middle child. How great, Jasper was the oldest, then I, and then Emmett the baby of the family.

I almost knocked over Esme's vase while entering the hallway since Emmett had pushed me so hard. We laughed I felt as if we were all in high school again. And Ryan seemed to enjoy seeing all of us fooling around.

We entered the kitchen and Emmett set Ryan down who ran and took the seat next to Sebastian. This was how the seating had gone Carlisle was head of the table, then on his right sat Jasper, I on his left, then Emmett sat next to Jasper, and Bella sat next to Emmett she also happened to be next to Esme on her right, so next to me was Ryan, and then Sebastian who was next to Esme on her left, and of course Esme faced Carlisle at the other end.

The seating arrangement worked out well sometimes…and other times well I'm just hoping it isn't one of those times. We sat and made small talk while Esme went to get the food out. As she was standing Bella stood up too,

"I'll help." She sweetly offered,

"No, honey you don't have to do that you're my guest." Bella shook her head,

"I insist, honestly I don't mind." Esme, seeing that Bella wasn't backing down, gave in,

"If you insist." Bella nodded and they entered the kitchen leaving us guys to talk.

"So, how did you find your nanny?" Carlisle started the conversation,

"In an airport." I muttered mostly to myself but they all heard. Carlisle arched an eyebrow while Jasper and Emmett guffawed.

"I should go to airports more often if it helps me score a hottie!" Announced Emmett, Carlisle just shot him a look and then looked at Ryan and Sebastian. Emmett seemed to get the hint and shut up quickly. Sebastian and Ryan giggled. At that moment Bella and Esme came back with the plates of food and drinks. What surprised me was the grace that Bella held as she passed out the food and drinks on the trays. Like she knew what she was doing.

I looked at my plate and noted what everyone else had on theirs as well we were having Italian fettuccini to be exact. Everyone had their favorites, Emmett had his with turkey bacon, Jasper had grilled chicken, Ryan and Sebastian had ham in theirs, Carlisle and Esme had shrimp, and Bella had settled on mushroom.

We began to eat and chat. Then I asked Bella,

"So what made you so good at serving food Bella?" She looked up and met my gaze and answered,

"When I was back in high school I needed a job to help me buy a car…and being a waitress was the only thing around. They didn't pay much but the tips were great. It was also where I got better coordination."

I nodded and Emmett asked,

"What restaurant?" I looked at Bella she had begun to blush,

"Um, I only was a waitress for two restaurants one was an Italian and the other is known around the world." I looked at Emmett he had a perverted grin on his face.

"Hoot, hoot," was the only thing he said. Jasper and I caught on and Bella was beet red. I was thankful that Carlisle and Esme had yet to suspect what restaurant the other job was.

"They do leave generous tips alright," ended Emmett. This only caused Bella to blush harder, if that was possible.

"What's 'hoot, hoot'?" Asked Sebastian and Ryan in unison,

"Go on answer them Emmett." Challenged Bella,

"Uhh…a nice restaurant?" He answered uncertainly. Carlisle coughed and then Emmett ceased to speak. But I knew my brother too well he was going to ask her more questions later. After picking up chit chat again, Esme finally asked the question that I know she had been dying to get out,

"Emmett what happened to your wonderfully curly and brown hair?" I saw Emmett grin and Jasper laugh into his drink. He mouthed to me,

"I was there." I should have known if Emmett found trouble, Jasper wasn't always too far behind.

"Well there were events that led up to my hair's demise…and I shall summarize it. It all started with a zit, then some pencil thing to cover up the zit. Then Jasper starts drawing on my zit, claiming it as his 'property', my hot date starts freaking out so I tackle her. Then some lady is freaking out and getting her Chihuahua to bite me, and then I ran out of my penthouse in my boxers, being mistaken for a male –strip-, uhh." He blushed before continuing.

"Then I moved in with Jasper for two days. Before I decided that I couldn't live with him, I mean have you seen how freakishly lanky he is? I mean really people, I though that he was anorexic! Oh and did I mention that I tore through his clothes like The Hulk? Cause I did and people looked at me like I was some weird psychopath… and one guy even called me 'The Hulk'!"

At this Jasper laughed, "Oh and since Emmett chose to be cheap, he decided that he should do this to his hair!" Emmett glared at Jasper before continuing,

"The biggest mistake of my life…I thought I could do it since I had once gone out with a hair dresser named Aspen, and boy, did she have the right stuff to spend the night with her dog!" He said as soon as he saw me shooting a glare at him.

"Anyways as I was saying, I applied it all over my hair and on the box it said wait forty five minutes. And after that, I had nothing to do so I looked around and found a Vogue magazine left behind from my ex girlfriend. So any ways seeing an issue of Vogue or whatever I began to read… and did you know that stripes are in? Oh and that there's a modeling competition for women over the age of thirty five? That would so be for you Esme! They're having auditions here next week you should go, and make us proud! Oh and that on America's Next Top Model Whitney won? Sure she's a plus size but, Wows. Talk about hot! An-"

"Emmett can you not digress and just keep on telling us?" Cut in Carlisle,

"Oh right sorry so I had begun to read and it was almost time when my cell phone rang. It was some guy from the company saying that they lost an important client or something…"

"What!?" Carlisle gasped, Emmett looked at him

"Don't worry I got him back…" Carlisle visibly calmed down, "If we agreed to give him 10 of all profits..."

"What?!" Yelled Carlisle again.

"It was Aro Volturi, so I couldn't say no." I had never seen Carlisle more stressed out then now. Aro volturi was nationally known world renowned head of Volturi Corps. They were more powerful and influential than our corporation. I could see why Carlisle was freaking out.

Now that we officially had a trade going on between us two, it would be easy for Aro to hack into the network and destroy our corporation…in a little less than twenty four hours. What had Emmett done?

"Oh no not Aro Volturi, Emmett I don't care what it takes even if we do lose him and lose twenty percent of our profits, I need him gone."

Emmett nodded his head in understanding. Though I doubt he caught the seriousness of the situation. I looked at Esme; she cleared her throat and said,

"Well, Emmett could you continue?"

"Right so, We began to have this huge argument…and I ended up firing Marco…Jasper's personal assistant…Yes, yes, yes I answered Jasper's cell phone. OH and then before I fired Marco I got Aro's number and that's how I had made the deal but by that time I had gone over the time frame by…at least forty five minutes…And that's when I realized that my scalp was on fire…big time. So hurried to the bathroom and rinsed, so I get out and look at what happens. I had blonde hair."

He looked at all of us before continuing,

"So I call Jasper and freak out, and let me tell you, curls and blonde hair does **not** mix, so Freakishly-lanky-and-anorexic-person tells me "to straighten my hair". So I think, "Okay, okay, this can't be so bad." So I go shopping and buy a hair-straightener-thing and on my first try I burn my finger! It really hurt. I wanted Esme to kiss it and make it better. And that's how my hair turned blonde and shaggy. Any questions?"

When Emmett finished, there was silence. It was broken, however, when Jasper busted out laughing. Causing Bella to laugh, which made me laugh, until eventually we all started laughing. Ryan and Sebastian were laughing too, but they didn't know what they were laughing at. We finished the meal with no issues what's so ever and when it came time for us to leave, I saw Esme pull Bella aside and tell her something. I didn't know what it was but she agreed and Esme let her go but not before hugging her warmly.

We entered the car, poor Ryan and Sebastian managed to fall asleep again. A little less than ten minutes into the drive and this is where it all got interesting, to say the least.

"So Bella what's the best tip you ever got while working at Hooters?" Emmett asked she immediately blushed red.

"If you must know, it was a thousand dollar tip," she answered coolly. He low whistled.

"What did you do? Give him a lap dance?"

"No, just served food and that was all," she replied again.

"What about the Hooter's girl's car wash huh? Did you ever participate in that?" Without thinking I went into her defense,

"She couldn't have, she lived in Forks, Washington Emmett!"

"Some one is a little bit jealous, Eddie!" Laughed Emmett,

"But really Bella, did you?" I saw her put her head down by the steering wheel.

"If you must know I did. Before I moved to Forks to live with my dad, I lived with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona…"

"Naughty, naughty Bella!" Said Emmett then he turned his attention to Jasper. Having had enough playing with Bella. I looked at her she didn't seem like the type to work at Hooters I wonder why she did do it…The rest of the car ride was spent well. Emmett rarely teased Bella, Jasper had fallen asleep, and I was about doze of myself when Emmett began to poke me incessantly.

That's little brothers for you, annoying as can be when they want to be. So Emmett just did that to occupy himself while the car ride wore on. I didn't know what time it was when I was woken up by Bella shaking me awake.

"We're here," she said. I looked around no Jasper or Emmett she must have dropped them off I decided. I nodded to her while shaking off the sleep. I got out Sebastian and she got out Ryan. I looked at her in the light of the elevator and she looked beat.

"I'll put them to bed you can just go to bed okay? But be up by at least seven." She nodded and I nodded back at her. I watched her go into her room and saw her shut it silently behind her. I felt my chest tighten up why did I feel the need to be with her?

I put Sebastian and Ryan into their separate beds but not before kissing each of them on the forehead. As I closed the door to Sebastian's room I looked at him for a minute the light from the moon illuminating his face.

"You really need a mother, the both of you. You're just growing up so fast…" I said to myself before I completely shut the door and went to my own bedroom. I lay awake for about a minute before closing my eyes. And soon a brown eyed angel invaded my dreams.

**End Chapter 6**

**R&R Guys please?**

**Yay! I updated. Sorry for the long wait guys. Truly sorry you can expect chapters more often. If you have any questions on my stories and stuffs check out the profile. If you have questions beyond that then just PM me and I'll always answer. **

**This chapter was hard for me to write personally, I don't why I had hit a major writer's block for a while before starting this chapter again. And when I was about done I found myself thinking no I don't like this copy I'm going to write another one. And that's what I did; I took apart the old chapter of this and made into this one. **

**Another thing is that I hope you liked the E Pov and the special insight into Sebastian's dream, his Pov, and Ryan's Pov. As for Emmett's story that was the part that gave me a writer's block so I hope it met your expectations. Oh and as for Aro well I just had to add him…**

**And the thing before the last thing down there, as for the poll looks like most of you are leaning towards some M rated action. So I'll see how it keeps on going before making a definite decision I'll probably have it up until the story hits chapter 15, if not sooner. **

**Also I have a new Beta reader so thanks to her you can expect chapters out more often for all of my stories. She is amazing and I thank her for having out this chapter and editing and proofreading and what not. Carly you are amazing. **

_**P.S. The first ten-twenty reviewers get a special sneak peak into the next chapter.**_

**Well thanks guys until the next time.**

**-Orchid Child**

**:**


	7. Stuff Happens

**Chapter 7) Stuff Happens.**

"And so the princess kissed her prince and they lived happily ever after."

"Kissing? Yucky. Girls have cooties." Sebastian and Ryan said at the same time. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well in a few years you're not going to think that."

"Yea right," Sebastian said smartly.

"Oh, but its true when you find the right girls for each of you-you are both going to fall in love, not think about cooties, and have your own happily ever after. But you are both in luck that will not happen for a few more years. So until that time you both will think girls have cooties."

"Good, because girls _are_ yucky," Ryan input. I just rolled my eyes and laughed and pretended to be hurt.

"but I'm a girl." Ryan and Sebastian put on shocked faces,

"No, Bella you are not a _girl_ you are our _nanny_ there's a difference." The way they phrased it made me laugh, they were just too cute.

"Well good night boys, I will see you tomorrow."

"What are we gonna do tomorrow Bella?" Asked Ryan,

"Well…I have classes tomorrow so you will be staying at the campus day care, then after I get out of classes we can go to Central Park?"

"YES!" They cried out in unison.

"Good night." I kissed their foreheads and shut the door. With luck Edward did not know and will never know about what happened at school today. I leaned against the door and let out a long sigh of breath, if I was in the clear Edward would not fire me.

"You seem awfully worried." My eyes sprang open and I looked up, sure enough there was Edward looking at me with a look.

"You left out the part in the story about the nanny and how the king wanted her to explain exactly why two princes school called, about suspension?"

"Well…You see it all happened like this…"

"Go to the family room, I want to say good night to Sebastian and Ryan." I simply nodded and followed his instructions. Taking a seat on the couch I waited. Did his tone sound angry? Disappointed? Wanting to fire his nanny? He came out moments later; I cautiously took a peek at his face. He was void of emotion when it came to facial features, but in his eyes he looked tired. He took a seat across from me, rubbed his face, sighed, and finally spoke,

"What happened?"

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. He noticed my relief and arched and eyebrow. I quickly began my long story before he asked more questions.

**That Morning.**

I woke up with a start that morning. Knowing that in my inner site key site key that I was late again but then again what else was new? So back to the point, I was running late and struggled to get out of bed and go into Ryan and Sebastian's rooms. When I did manage to get there they were still sleeping until I woke them both up. And let me tell you they did not arouse with a start.

So I shipped them off to the bathroom to get washed out while I picked their clothes. Sebastian wore this really nice button down blue shirt with khaki's and Ryan red button down shirt with khaki's. I knew I was running late because they had to be at school at eight…and it was already seven thirty. So I quickly dashed into the kitchen and tried to get them some type of breakfast. But settled for breakfast in a cup, cereal and milked inside a cup with a spoon. There is nothing like breakfast in a cup on a rushed morning. I grabbed the car keys as they came out their rooms, handed them their breakfast, and hurried them out the door.

Let me tell you, the elevator picked the worst day to be out of service. Yea, that's right. Out of service. I quickly cursed under my breath and rushed for the stairs. Ryan and Sebastian ran down the stairs while eating their breakfasts. Half way down I cursed to myself I had forgotten my cell phone. I told them to stay where they were until I came back. I ran up the stairs tripping a few times mind you. And reached the flat in record timing, grabbed my phone from the dresser, and once again rushed out the door. Let me tell you going up and down stairs should be an Olympic game. And the danger of tripping humph way to high.

So I get back to Ryan and Sebastian who are patiently waiting. Well not exactly but they were close enough. You see they had decided to maybe go down a few more flights.

And by a few more flights I mean they were one fourth of the way there. So, I had to run down even faster and avoid the danger of tripping just to catch up to them. And when I finally did I realized that we could have walked down one flight of stairs and waited for the second elevator…the one in service. Yes, I know I was not thinking that morning. Back to my story we got to the lobby me out of breath and Ryan and Sebastian content as peaches. Why? Because they did have a breakfast and did not have to run all the way down. Continuing on, we got to the parking space after much hassle on my part to get out of the crowded lobby. And what was weirder was that every male in the lobby was looking at me for some odd reason. The older ladies were shooting me disapproving looks and giving sympathetic glances at Ryan and Sebastian. Their glances were making me turn beet red seriously.

I really did not know why. Until I got to the car…I saw my reflection. I was still in my PINK Pajamas. What possibly could have made it worse was that the pajamas were uhm…short shorts and a nice tank top. Yea. Oops. So now that I knew what had gone wrong I wanted to go back up and change. But! I knew that I could not considering the situation that Ryan and Sebastian would be late. So I quickly got into the "soccer Bella" car and drove to their school as fast as I could possibly go.

Edward chose to interrupt me at this time.

**Back to the present.**

"You are telling me that you woke up late, rushed out of the flat with your pajamas still on, and drove to their school as fast as you could go…correct?"

I nodded dumbly. He seemed to consider this.

"Then why were they suspended?"

"I'm getting to that Edward. Give me time this is a long story."

"Could you summarize this?"

"Then what would be the point if I summarize it? You need the full experience."

He sighed in exasperation and waved his hand in a motion to continue. The man was clearly tired but I could not help but giggle at his exasperation, but quickly continued when I saw his facial expression.

**That morning again.**

So I drove to their school in record timing. It was so accurate that they had time to get a drink of water before getting to class. I left back to the flat to get changed. I had a busy day ahead of me. I got upstairs to get changed I needed to go shopping. Not just any shopping but grocery shopping for actual "healthy" foods.

Edward's "coughing" interrupted my concentration.

**Back to the present**

"What now?" I asked him irritated,

"well…is that how we got all the junk food?"

"pretty much so,"

"Is that how my kids got suspended?"

"Edward, me going grocery shopping plays a key part in my story."

"This is going to be a long story, is it not?" I nodded. He just got up from the couch and went towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something to drink, want anything?"

"Yea, sure I'll go with you." We got to the kitchen and set out of making ourselves drinks when I asked him,

"why are you getting us drinks?"

"Because like I said before this is going to be a long story, and I will need something to keep my throat parched and attentive. That and so I can stop from interrupting you."

"Oh I see, I see." I hummed to myself as I made myself coffee. Edward just arched an eyebrow at me but said nothing. And I could have sworn I heard some whispers while I was fixing my cup of coffee. I looked towards Edward to see by his facial expression if he had heard anything. His face was calm. So he hadn't heard anything...maybe I was going insane. But I swear I thought I heard someone say,

"ouch," and then someone say,

"shut up, you'll blow our cover." Maybe it was my imagination. Or, Ryan and Sebastian but that was ridiculous they were asleep. I was loosing it; I had to stop drinking coffee at night but not tonight. Edward and I walked back to the living room and sat down.

"You may continue." He said after he had taken a sip of his tea. It's funny I would have never thought of him as a tea person.

"Are you going to continue?" He asked again, I had not gone on since I was caught up in my thoughts.

"huh? Oh yea."

**Back to that morning**

I got ready and went shopping to Costco. Now why Costco? Well, I have a card for Costco. So, I get there, get my buggy, and head into the stores. I'm browsing the isles looking for the essentials: chocolate milk, white bread not wheat, peanut butter, sugared cereal. The essentials…bare necessities, that all children growing up need in their lives to maintain a healthy childhood. So, I'm buying and putting all that I can in the cart. When I glance at my clock and I think wait…I'm forgetting something. So I glance at my clock again and somehow my mind interprets Ryan and Sebastian and lunch. And that was when it hit me. I had forgotten to give them their lunch. I raced down to the freezer isle and grabbed them two lunchables. I mean it comes with everything, food, drink, dessert. Anyway, I grab two and head for the checkout line. The checkout lie was beyond crowded today and it really slowed down my time and consumed the time that I had to get to their school with their lunch. I get to the checkout and nearly throw a hundred dollar bill at the cashier.

The guy grabs it but gives it back and begins to checkout so slowly…the whole time I'm tapping my foot and trying to not yell at him. So he finally checks out everything and in this nasally voice tells me my total is,

"ninety dollars and eighty cents." Oh my god I think to myself, so I throw the money back to the guy and he cashes it in, and with "top speed" if you catch my drift hands me my change.

"Have a nice day!" He calls out to me,

"yea you too."

I muttered back and raced out of Costco. Let me tell you the car blends in very well with the others. Almost too well it was the biggest pain finding the car and when I did, I had to go through all the trouble of putting all of the bags into the back of the car. Finally I pull out of the parking lot. I raced as fast as possible with all the traffic back to their school. I pulled in on the side of the curb got out and grabbed their lunchables before racing in. As I passed the office the office ladies called out to me,

"wait you need a pass!" Not caring I raced past them desperately looking for Ryan and Sebastian's class. I got there and raced into their classroom they were having story time. The teacher looked up at me in annoyance and in a snappy tone said,

"Oh, its_ you."_

"Pleasant as always," I muttered to her with tight lips.

"What do you need?" Her tone was tight and annoyed.

"Simply to give Ryan and Sebastian their lunches," I replied in a tone just as snappy.

"Well you are here now just give them their lunch and you may leave,"

"do I not have the option to see my twins?" I looked at Ryan and Sebastian and they were looking at me in wonder. Sebastian jumped up first and went to hug me Ryan followed suit. I hugged them back and my cold demeanor instantly changed.

"Ryan and Sebastian please sit down," I simply told her,

"Actually they are coming with me." I looked straight into her eyes she did not look away,

"If they go then they are to be suspended."

"Let them be suspended it would be better than to stay with you." And I left well after I let Ryan and Sebastian grab their jackets and backpacks. She did not say anything except for,

"they are suspended until further notice." I shut her door with a slap and thought the nerve of that, that, that monster. Ryan and Sebastian could have cared less they were skipping down the halls and got into the car no problem. They seemed excited to be out of that prison. As I drove back to the flat they asked,

"so what are we doing now?"

"Well, I have to get the groceries back to the flat especially the ice cream its probably melting." Their eyes widened at this,

"ice creams?" Asked Ryan in pure awe, I chuckled.

"Yes,"

"Daddy usually never lets us have any sweets." Sebastian commented smartly.

"I know that and that is why I bought it." They stayed quiet for most of the car ride. I wondered what they were thinking about or if they were just hungry. We got back to the parking lot and the twins jumped out of the car and insisted on helping me carry the bags. I gave them the smallest light weight ones and their chests swelled with pride. I grinned and carried more, there were still a few bags left in the car. We got to the flat and I told Ryan and Sebastian to start getting the food out of the bags while I got the rest. So I went back to the parking lot, grabbed the rest of the bags, and went upstairs almost flawlessly so I tripped. We quickly unpacked the rest of the groceries and by this time I could hear Ryan and Sebastian's stomachs rumbling.

"I take it you guys are hungry?"

"Yep!" They replied cheekily, I grabbed my car keys once again.

"We're going to Burger King." I was seriously expecting them to protest against this junk food. But they did not say anything. I think that they are starting to live a little.

They hopped off of the stools they had been sitting at and raced to the door and downstairs. I could not help but to roll my eyes and follow them by the time I got to the car they were already anxious to get to Burger King. So we hop in and drive to the BK they ordered themselves chicken nuggets while I opted for a simple salad. They were stuffing their faces with the fast food and their soft drinks and suddenly stopped. They had spotted the playground…oh boy. What an adventure that was. They played everywhere on that playground. And every two minutes or so they would want me to join them, but I could not I was simply too big. I personally was having fun watching them play around. They were hopping up and down the slides, wrestling in the ball pit, crawling around the main set. It was adorable. So they finally hop out of the playground and I grabbed their shoes and jackets and we left.

We did not get home just yet. I needed to stop by Alice's flat. We hopped back into the car and drove to Alice's flat they were adorable.

"Are you going to Alice's house?" Sebastian asked,

"yes." They cheered. We got up to her door only to find a note.

_Hey, Bella!  
I had a hunch you would come by. But…as you can tell I'm not here I'm shopping. As much as I want to see you and the twins, shopping needs to get done. So, I'll call you later and please take the door note off of the door so that I know that you came by. I'll see you tomorrow at class._

_Tootles!_

_Love,_

_Alice. _

I smiled and took the note off of the door. We went back downstairs and got into the car and came back to the flat it was around six. Anyways we came back and the boys were tired but hanging onto the world of conscience. In order to get them into sleep mode I decided to play a game with them. Not tag or hide and seek or anything but a family board game or something. I found mancala and we played that until Ryan almost fell asleep. I tucked them in told them a story and that's were you came in.

I concluded my story and looked at Edward. Who raised an eyebrow at me.

"I told you to tell me up until they got suspended not your full blown day."

"Well, you needed the full effect."

"And you took my kids to Burger King?" His eyes widened as he said this.

"Yes, and they really liked it. Edward seriously loosen up. Besides it was only this once will never happen again."

"I doubt that." He muttered darkly.

"Did the school ever call you?"

"Yes, they told me that they are suspended for one week and they would rather you not disturb the class in that manner again." I rolled my eyes and retorted,

"Edward, their four they don't necessarily need school until their five. They need to keep on living in their childhood years! And not start to worry about school until later. Let them stay at the day care at NYU, it is a really good facility." He shook his head like the idea disturbed him.

"I can't it just is not in me." I looked at him long and hard.

"Just give it a try while their suspended they need somewhere to stay while I'm at school." He said nothing. I was getting desperate.

"Tell me that you will at least consider this." He looked at me for a long second and I felt my face getting hot.

"I'll consider this; they can go into daycare tomorrow while you are at school. And just let me tell me tell you I will have professionals come check out the day care."

"That is all I ask." I knew it was unfair but I knew this was all I was getting out of him…today anyways. He nodded and turned to leave when he turned back and looked at me,

"a few days ago I got this advertisement about the circus coming to town sometime around next week. I've already reserved us tickets if you want to go…the boys would really like it if you came I mean they love you." I smiled,

"yes, I would love to come." He nodded and his face turned into a crooked smile,

"did you really walk out in your pajamas?" I felt my face getting hot again.

"Yes, but please do not tell Emmett that. I could never handle that." He laughed his laugh for some reason made me swoon.

"We'll see if I do or if I don't but I have to admit it would be funny to see his reaction." I rolled my eyes he was just like a four year old.

"Yea, whatever," I muttered and shot him a glare that I knew was not scary. And in turn it made him laugh harder.

"Well, good night Bella." I smiled,

"good night Edward." He quickly walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I felt this zing of electricity shoot through me. Like in movies, I quickly blushed and he took on a facial expression as if he did not know why he had done that.

"Well good night, and thanks for treating my boys well." I nodded and left to his room. I sat back down on the couch what just happened? I turned the light off to the living room and walked to my room. Was I developing feelings to Edward? No it was not possible. But the kiss I had definitely felt something. But whether it was just the coffee kicking in or feelings I was not sure. I fell back into my bed and did not even bother to change as I felt darkness consume me.

**With the boys**

"I told you the toy trick would not work," Ryan told Sebastian.

"Shut up, at least something happened!" Sebastian retorted back.

"They did not even notice it!" Ryan continued to snip back.

"Yea? Well you almost blew our cover!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Ryan just give up, you cannot win."

"You are so lucky I am not taller than you, because then I could kick your butt."

"We're the same height Ryan!"

"Like I said Sebastian if I was taller!"

"Whatever, I don't wanna argue, I'm tired and at least Bella and daddy are getting along better." Sebastian told Ryan,

"yea you right."

"Night Ryan."

"Night Bastian."

**End Chapter**

**R&R**

**Now I know I have not updated in the longest time. No need to remind me of that, but I did update give me that much credit.**

**Anyways, I know this chapter is littered with errors in grammar and what not but I was in a rush to get this chapter out. Soo, yea. **

**Please Read and Review it makes me smile. **

**And I would appreciate it if you guys did in fact review it would make me feel like you guys are still here. **

**If this chapter seemed a bit rushed I'm sorry next time I promise I will take my time. **


	8. I do not like Green Eggs and Ham

**Chapter 8) I do not like Green Eggs and Ham**

**Edward**

As I lay in the quiet darkness of my room I could not get her out of my head. Why had I not fired her? If she had been any other nanny she would have been out of the door by now. She _should_ have been out of the door by now. I mean junk food, getting my kids suspended, forgetting to give my boys their lunch, the list was endless. And yet I could not let her go. I had convinced myself early on that is had been the boys bond with her that made me let her stick around. After all since these past few days she had taken on a mother role. And my boys loved her and they needed her hell they needed a mother. As of tonight…had my emotions or thoughts taken a different course? I had kissed her on the forehead like I needed to.

As of right now I felt like a kid again having my first crush. This was different I did not know how. But it was. Was I starting to like her as something more? I could not possibly I was older than she was and she was my nanny. As I let sleep over shadow my thoughts I heard my fathers' voice echo around in my head,

"Don't end up hurting her of yourself." What did he mean?

BEEP. BEEP.

I shot straight out of bed as my alarm clock blared. I looked at the digital clock that was on my night stand. Six in the morning, I got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. I got out of the shower and quickly brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I exited my bathroom and quickly got ready for work. By the time I was done it was around six forty five. I half way hoped that Bella had woken up early like last time when I found her in the kitchen. Though that day I had not been wearing a shirt…To my pleasant surprise when I walked into the kitchen there she was making coffee. And in her Victoria Secret Pajamas, I nearly laughed because I realized that these were the pajamas she had been talking about yesterday.

I coughed to get her attention. She turned to me in surprise and smiled.

"Good morning Edward."

"Good morning Bella it is nice to see that you are up early."

"Yea…I woke up early and I could not get back to sleep so I decided to come and get coffee." Just then the coffee maker beeped and Bella poured us both cups of coffee. I thanked her.

"So these are the infamous pajamas." She blushed red.

"Yep, want me to go ahead and make breakfast? Or wait for the boys?"

"Why don't we just go ahead and make breakfast. So when they wake up they will not have to wait for something to eat." She nodded her head.

"Wait you make breakfast?" She asked as I was walking towards the refrigerator. I grinned,

"yes, someone had to make the boys breakfast when there was not a nanny."

"Oh well I knew that. What do you like to make them for breakfast?" I looked at her no one had asked me that before.

"Well…their favorite is scrambled eggs. So I guess that I enjoy making them scrambled eggs."

"Well obviously Edward, every kid likes scrambled eggs." I raised an eyebrow at her, she was right of course but I added a little extra into mine.

"You might be right Bella. But there is one thing that I add onto my scrambled eggs that I'm pretty sure you have not thought about."

"And what would that be?" She asked me as she opened a cupboard that contained pancake mix.

"milk." I told her simply.

"Milk?" She repeated cautiously,

"See the trick with milk is simple you add it as you add the scrambled egg mix."

"I might try that sometime."

"It's good, what are you going to make?" I saw her roll her eyes which caused me to smile.

"Is it not painfully obvious?" She asked me while stirring the pancake mix.

"Not really, no." She laughed and we began to work in silence. It didn't feel like an awkward silence it was like we did not need to say anything to fill that space. We set into a pattern while making breakfast and it felt nice to have a routine. Soon after Bella began to make the bacon, two little boys full of energy emerged from their room.

"Daddy!" They chorused as they came at me in full speed. I picked them up and they both hugged around the neck.

"What about Bella?" they turned their heads,

"Bella!" They sang as they ran to her. She however could not hug them considering the fact, she was making the bacon. They waited patiently as they hopped from one foot to the other. She was finally done and had the bacon on a plate then she hugged the boys. We ate a nice breakfast I missed that. Having a relaxing breakfast with my boys and my nanny, thinking about my boys they were talking about movies they liked, tv shows they found interesting, and what girls had cooties and what girls didn't.

I picked up my newspaper and began to read to the boys, the comics their favorite. I saw Bella crack a smile when I handed the newspaper to Ryan and Sebastian to read. They were cute the way they tried to fold the paper in half and try to read it. Finally my watch beeped. I had to get to work. The boys looked at me,

"daddy don't go!" Sebastian said,

"Can't you stay this once?" Ryan soon followed suit. I looked at Bella for help she just shrugged her shoulders. I sighed,

"Boys I promise next week we will have some family time, I wanted to keep it a surprise but I know that you guys have always been interested in going to the circus. And since it's in town this month…" My boys did not need a hint they began to jump around.

"Why did you tell us?" Ryan asked first,

"Yea why? Why?" Sebastian repeated, I looked at my watch again I had to get going; I rushed to my room to put on blazer. Ryan and Sebastian hot at my heels. I kissed their foreheads and headed for the door but not before I whispered into Bella's ear,

"I told them because later in the day they will forget." I smiled at her and she grinned.

"BYE DADDY!" Ryan and Sebastian chorused and I was out the door. I knew they wouldn't remember. I went down into the parking garage and set off towards my job. I quickly hit early morning traffic. I groaned I knew this was going to be a long day.

**Bella**

After Edward had left, I turned to go into my room. I needed to get changed and get to school and leave Ryan and Sebastian at the day care. They followed me into my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"Bella what are you we doing today?" Sebastian asked, I smiled as I applied eyeliner,

"Well I have to go to school and I'm dropping you guys off at day care is that okay?"

"It depends," I looked at Sebastian.

"What do you mean it depends?" This time Ryan answered,

"Well if uhm…whats her face is there…Lanier?"

"Lanier?" I was surprised he had remembered, I looked at him and he looked away. Did he have a small crush on Lanier? I grinned internally. Ryan the one who thought girls had cooties had a crush on Lanier. It was cute I would have to talk to Edward and Angela about setting up a play date.

"Well I'm not sure but she probably will be there. And if she isn't then you guys will still make friends." Ryan nodded his head but I could tell he wanted Lanier to be there.

"Now boys go get ready." They scampered off to get changed and clean up. I finished getting dressed and went to clean up the kitchen. I looked at myself in the hallway mirror not bad. My hair was in a high ponytail, a three fourths blue tee with a white cami underneath, and pair of dark demin wash jeans, and black converse. The boys themselves were done getting dressed in no time. Both wore jeans, Ryan a green polo with black vans, and Sebastian a button up shirt that was red with white vans.

"Well don't you boys look handsome." They both blushed and muttered a thank you. I went back to my room to get my stuff for class. We left and I took buckled them into their car seats. I turned the radio on to Control by Metro Station they boys bopped their heads along to the beat.

I pulled into NYU and got Ryan and Sebastian out of the car. I held their hands as we walked towards the day care. I was surprised to see Angela at the sign in with Lanier at her side.

"Bella!" She greeted,

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well how about yourself?"

"Good," I signed in Ryan and Sebastian and I saw that they had already begun to play this tag game with Lanier. We took them into the room,

"Ryan and Sebastian I'll be back around three, so be good while I'm gone do not give any trouble to the person watching you guys, okay?"

"Okay." They chorused, I looked at them one more time before they hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

Angela and I settled into a conversation about whom we were and where we came from and so forth. As we arrived in class on time might I add, I was pleasantly pleased to see that Alice had saved me a seat and Angela as well.

"Alice, this is Angela, Angela this is Alice."

"Pleasure to meet you Angela,"

"It's nice to meet you too Alice." I saw Alice nod; I could tell she liked Angela already.

"So, Bella the party is this Saturday right?" I nodded, she squealed,

"Good, because I cannot wait anymore, you have to let me do your hair and pick out your outfit." I sighed and placed my hands on my face.

"Sure, anything for you, Alice." I heard Angela giggled I shot her a glare but did that shut her up…no. The professor came in before Alice, Angela, or I could say anything else.

"Good morning class, please pull out your notes I'm afraid there is plenty to write today." I looked at Angela and she looked back at me, was he being nice? I looked at Alice,

'_he likes to scare people on first day,_' she mouthed to me. I nodded my head in understanding, did I understand? Not really. He began to write on the board, I looked at out the window, and I hoped Ryan and Sebastian are having a better time than I am.

**With Ryan and Sebastian**

**Sebastian**

I looked around the room; I wish that Bella was here. I couldn't help but feel a tad lonely. Ryan being with Lanier and all, and he says girls have cooties. I guess it doesn't seem to matter if it's Lanier. What was so special about a crummy girl anyways? I sat down at a table and found some play dough I was going to make a house for Bella.

I was getting started with the base. Daddy always said I had a knack for building things. I was deep in concentration with building the base that I didn't notice some kid sit next to me. Next thing I knew he was introducing himself,

"Hi! I'm Carson," I looked up at him; I could tell he was nervous probably his first day here.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian, wanna play with the play dough with me?" I asked him, I didn't know why but I knew we were going to be great friends. He smiled and took some play dough from me. I told him what I was building and he was more than happy to help.

"What's your favorite color?" Carson asked me,

"blue, yours?" I asked back

"green," I liked that color too, though I didn't tell him that.

"cool, what's your favorite animal?" I asked him another question

"tiger, yours?"

"a lion!" I told him,

"Cool! We could play jungle!" I grinned I did like to play jungle. I was about to ask him something else when the nanny announced that it was story time. We all gathered around her chair as she went to get a book. I saw Ryan and he was staring all goo goo gaga eyes at Lanier. Ew, gross girls do have cooties I decided. She had brainwashed my brother!

"Now kids we are going to read Green Eggs and Ham!" I crinkled my nose I didn't know what that was but I did sound yucky. She began her story and the more I listened to it the more I laughed, Sam I Am was very funny. But then I began to think, Lanier was like green eggs and ham maybe she could be sweet but I was not willing to get to know her. As far as I knew I did not like green and eggs and ham. And I would take a big Sam I Am to get me to know green eggs and ham. Now who said kids could not think for themselves? Soon after she read her story Riley that was our makeshift nanny's name,

"its nap time guys, grab a blanket, find a spot, and sleep." I really did not feel tired but as I looked around everyone else was falling asleep.

I grabbed a superman blanket and found myself a spot on the ground I honestly did not expect to fall asleep so soon but I did. Last thing I saw was Ryan setting his blanket next to mine.

**Ryan**

Day care was fun. I would have to thank Bella later for taking us to daycare. Especially since Lanier was here. Don't get me wrong I still thought girls had major cooties but Lanier was different, she was nice and didn't think that we boys were gross.

I smiled at Lanier but I knew something was wrong with her. I mean we played with blocks, cars, the playhouse but she always kept asking things about Sebastian. It was all about Sebastian. I looked over at him and saw that he was playing by himself with play dough. I wanted to go over to him and play with him but I looked at Lanier and I asked her,

"do you wanna go with Sebastian and play?" She looked up at me and then to the floor. I saw her blush,

"no," she answered shyly. I felt bad I did not want to leave my brother all alone.

"Don't leave me Ryan, please?" She looked at me, I looked at my brother again he was talking to some other kid.

"fine." We played around for a while longer but every time I looked at Lanier she was glancing at Sebastian. Story time came by and Lanier insisted I sit next to her. I wanted to sit next to Sebastian and new kid. Lanier was starting to be a downer, why didn't she want me to spend time with my brother? During story time I saw Sebastian in thought I wanted to know why he was thinking and what he was thinking about. Whatever it was he found the answer to it towards the end of Green Eggs and Ham.

Soon after it was nap time I grabbed a blanket and placed it next to Sebastian's. Lanier wanted to go somewhere else but I needed to talk and to see my brother. I saw him smile at me before he fell asleep. I looked at him and back at Lanier, what was this feeling that was beginning to creep into my heart? I had to talk to Bella later. She had to know what to do. I mean the whole girl and brother subject is not something you talk to you daddy about. It's a nanny's job to know these things. Oh Bella where are you?

**Bella**

My three classes of the day were dull. In every class there was hardly any discussion just notes. Worst of all Alice, Angela, and I could not talk in any class. I was counting down the minutes until the end of class like any high school freshman on freshman Friday. When three o' clock finally came around I was more than ready to get out of class and get Ryan and Sebastian. Alice came with me and Angela up until she realized she was going to be late for work unless she left now. Before she left however she said,

"Call me tonight we have to plan and organize our plans for Saturday." I nodded,

"Yes, I promise."

"You better or I'll have your head, Swan!" she shouted at me as she ran to her car.

"You know you love me Brandon!" I laughed as she shot me the bird and at the absurdity of it all. Angela looked at me like I was insane.

"You get used to it," she nodded and we walked to the daycare in peaceful silence. I walked into the daycare with Angela. I immediately spotted Sebastian first playing with some other little kid. Ryan was not far off with Lanier. I snuck up behind Sebastian and tickled his sides. He spun around to see me,

"BELLA!" he hugged my neck and I picked him up.

"I missed you!" Ryan came along next and he hugged my legs, I put down Sebastian to pick up Ryan.

"I missed you Ryan."

"I missed you too Bella, I need to talk to you though." I looked at him and nodded. I saw Sebastian bring back a friend.

"Bella this is Carson, Carson this is Bella my nanny." I bent down to Carson's level and held out my hand he took it and shook my hand,

"hi, I'm Carson." He said shyly,

"Hi, Carson, it is very nice to meet you." He blushed but I heard him whisper to Sebastian,

"You're right she is very pretty." I blushed at his comment, I looked at Sebastian,

"Sweetie its time to go," he looked disappointed. I saw him turn to Carson,

"bye Carson I'll see tomorrow." Carson nodded,

"Sebastian go get Ryan and we're out of here." Sebastian came back momentarily with Ryan in tow. I saw Angela trying to get Lanier,

"bye Angela, see you tomorrow!" I yelled at her before I left.

"Bye Bella!" she called out. I held Sebastian and Ryan's hands as we walked to the parking lot.

"So boys what do you want to do?" they looked at me, then at the other pondering.

"Well we have soccer tonight." I heard Ryan say, I looked down at him.

"What?"

"Soccer tonight at five," Sebastian chimed in.

"Okay, where are your soccer uniforms?"

"It isn't a game Bella, its practice," Ryan answered smartly.

"Well then where are you workout clothes?"

"At home," they answered in unison.

"Alright so we have just enough time to get back, let you guys eat something and then get to the training fields?"

"Yes," Sebastian said.

"Alright so get to car we have a soccer practice to go to." We drove back with Sebastian and Ryan chattering about daycare. But I noticed that they both were tense around the other. What happened? From what Ryan told me today I knew he wanted to tell me something, I wasn't so sure about Sebastian. I parked into the garage; the boys immediately hopped out and ran to the elevator. I heard them both arguing about who was going to get to push the button. I pulled out my cell phone to glance at the time four thirty…I wasn't going to make it.

"Okay, boys, Ryan you can push first and Sebastian you can push it on our way down. Okay?"

"Okay!" They shot me grins and I couldn't help but to grin back. The boys hurried to get ready for soccer, while I tried to find something for them to eat. I thanked the heavens that I bought Lunchables. I quickly rushed over to the fridge and took out two lunchables. They could easily eat those in the car. The boys came out dressed and ready to go. I hurried them down to the car. On my way out I grabbed their lunchables. They were waiting for me by the car. I put them into their car seats.

The ride was interesting…I don't know why or how but Ryan got into the mood. The mood to stick his face on the glass window and make faces at people. His excuse was that Sebastian dared him to. But I think differently. He probably wanted to do it. I got stares from cars passing by. Boys what could you do…We got to their practice place right on time. They hopped out and ran to the field. I did not know much about soccer but when Ryan or Sebastian scored a shot it was a good thing. The boys did have talent, Ryan made a great goalie, and Sebastian was center forward. They were both natural leaders.

Practice was half way over when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over at the new comer. It was Edward; he smiled at me when he saw me looking at him.

"Hey," he said as he watched Ryan and Sebastian play.

"Hey," I said to him he acknowledged it but didn't say anything. He was into the game or practice. He tore his gaze away from the scrimmage for a minute,

"We're going out to eat tonight." I nodded,

"where?"

"Macaroni Grill," he said just as the coach blew his whistle. Practice was over. The boys came running over all tired and sweaty but with enough energy to tackle Edward. Edward laughed as he hugged his boys. I couldn't help but to smile.

"So, who's car are we taking?" I asked him,

"mine."

"But couldn't someone break into mine?"

"I'll get Emmett to bring it back to the flat." I wasn't sure how he was but I didn't bother asking. Edward was already making his way to his car with Sebastian perched on his shoulders and carrying Ryan in one arm.

"MACARONI GRILL!" I heard them chant. I followed behind and got into the passenger seat. The ride to Macaroni Grill was filled with mindless chatter. We got there and were being seated when I noticed the hostess checking out Edward. I didn't know if he noticed her checking him out or not but I did see him grin when I glared at the hostess.

I always found it funny when Italian restaurants served chicken fingers and fries. Which is of course what the boys ordered, I settled for a simple chicken Alfredo and Edward took the same as I. Dinner was mostly quiet mostly because Sebastian and Ryan were too tired to really talk. Edward I could tell was thinking about something I couldn't tell what though. We were five minutes into the car drive back when Sebastian and Ryan fell asleep. Giving myself and Edward time to talk, I looked over to the dashboard, ninety miles an hour? What was he thinking? He could go to jail, get into a car crash, I looked out my window. Was this a back road?

"Can you slow down?" I heard him chuckle,

"Why? It gets us to our destination faster."

"Because you could wreck the car," I answered.

"Silly Bella, its okay you know. I've done this plenty of times. The boys never seemed to mind."

"Were they asleep?"

"Maybe," he answered mysteriously. I couldn't retort back because we had gotten back to the flat.

"You just go one up, I'll take the boys." I nodded and headed up. I opened the door to the flat and immediately headed to my room. I changed into my pajamas finally noticing just how tired I really was. I lied down in my cozy bed and let the darkness lull me to sleep. I faintly heard the boys calling out goodnights to me.

**End chapter 8**

**R&R**

**Long chapter kinda like a filler chapter, but it is something.**

**Next chapter as we all know is the party that Edward is attending. So that's fun. **

**I wanted to use this chapter to show that the boys did have their own thoughts and personalities. They are both unique and with their own traits.**

**The ending was sort of rushed, and I'm pretty sure there are a lot errors so please forgive me. **

**If you have any question please message me. **

**And as for the possible lemons check the profile for info on that. **

**And as always remember to R and R.**


	9. Bella's in Trouble

**Chapter 9) Bella's in Trouble**

**Bella**

I twisted around in my covers trying to hide from the sunshine seeping through my window. I glanced at the digital clock next to me; it was eight thirty. It was Saturday and it was my day off. I could sleep in and relax and not worry about the kids. But my conscience was bugging me; it wouldn't let me go back to sleep. I began to think, was there was something important today? I heard commotion in the kitchen and the pitter patter of feet. Then it hit me…finally. It was the business party! Damn.

In such a speed that would make Flash proud, I hopped out of bed and into my bathroom. Jumping into the shower, I got to work on shampooing my hair with my strawberry shampoo, allowing the aroma to engulf me. I began to lather and rinse my body with my coconut body wash.

I stepped out of my shower in a cloud of steam and walked into my bedroom. I was in for the surprise of my life. There was Alice on my bed, filing her nails, and humming a tune to a song I didn't recognize. She glanced up at me and her eyes were filled with a sparkle.

"Bella! Finally, I thought you were never going to get out of that shower. Let me tell you I have been waiting here forever. Now I was thinking that you should wear that outfit I got you for your birthday, the one that you refused to wear because you didn't have the occa-"

I interrupted her, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you silly," she grinned before continuing. "Edward let me in."

"How did you get the address, I never told you, did I?" She gave me a Cheshire Cat smirk. I didn't like where this was going.

"Well...you didn't give me the address and according to you, you were going to pick me up. But when you failed to call me, I took this into my own hands. I googled Edward."

I just stared at her, "Google doesn't give out addresses Alice."

"I know that, and that is what the Phone Book is for!" I really didn't want to know how she found the right Edward Cullen in a city of over ten million people. I can picture her now…staying awake for who knows how long looking through the phone book and asking for Edward. Wait, he's listed in the phone book?

As if Alice read my mind she answered,"Yes, Bella, Edward is listed in the phonebook he's at the bottom of page six hundred and three right after Edmund Cullen."

"And if you're worried, don't worry. I only woke up about seven Edward Cullen's until I found our Edward Cullen." I rolled my eyes in response to her explanation. It sounded so ridiculous yet so…Alice. I smiled at her after a minute and she smiled back.

"Now, about the hair and outfit." Letting out an exasperated sigh, I flopped onto my bed.

"Yes, Alice, what about it?"

"We need to get started," excitement filled in her eyes. She hopped off of the bed and headed straight for the closet.

"Okay, I know I told you to pack the outfit I got you, so it has to be here."

"Did Edward tell you anything about the time we're supposed to be ready?" I asked her out of sheer curiosity since he had answered the door. Suddenly I wanted to know what he thought of my mischievous pixie of a friend. I could only imagine their first encounter. He would have opened the door not expecting Alice…She would have jumped into his arms, probably and introduced herself before saluting and stating who she was and then proceeded in coming toward my room. I laughed quietly to myself, I would have to ask Edward about it.

"Well, Edward said that you should be ready by ten, to be able to have breakfast by ten thirty and leave for the party at eleven. Oh, and he mentioned that you shouldn't worry about breakfast he was going to take care of that. But you did have to dress the boys in appropriate attire. Which basically means no t-shirts or whatever, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

I slowly nodded my head.

"What about us?"

"Same thing, we have to dress mostly dressy but yet casual. And the outfit I got you is totally suited for this occasion."

"Whatever you say Alice," I knew arguing with her was useless, three to four years of experience had taught me that.

"Aha! I found it!" She cheered as she danced around the room. She laid it out on the bed and then went to rummage around my drawers. She poked around for a while before throwing a white and blue stripped pair of boy shorts with a matching bra from Vicki's Secrets. I put those on in the bathroom and walked out. I then put on a white skirt that stopped right above my knees and hugged my curves just right, and then put on the deep blue oxford button up shirt that came three fourths down my elbow with a white tank top underneath. Alice then pulled out a pair of gladiator heels the color was an auburn color and the heel could not have been more than two in a half inches. Then she took out a matching belt and pearl earrings to complete the outfit.

"Alice! This is too much." She stared at me, her brown eyes boring into my own, "Nonsense, Bella you don't know what you're talking about!"

"But Alice! Do you not think this is too much for a simple business party?"

"Bella you look gorgeous we just need make up and we're finished! Now sit and hold still!"

She sat me down on my bed and applied make up to my face. She put on a little of bit of bronzer around my cheek bones. Then light gold eye shadow with black eyeliner. She finished with a clear lip gloss. The pixie seemed satisfied with herself as she walked around and looked at me.

"You look stunning!" I looked at her and she looked perfect, as always. She wore a blue navy dress with a white sash tied at the waist and a pair of blue and white stripped high heels. She accessorized with a simple heart shaped necklace and matching studded earrings.

"So are we ready or what?" She asked me.

"We're ready! And when did you get changed?"

She pouted, "I was already wearing this. How could you not notice?" I hugged her, "Well, you know how I am in the morning." I told her semi-sheepishly.

"Does it make you feel better when I tell you that you look gorgeous?" She grinned, "A little."

"Come on you evil pixie, let's go." She followed me out of my bedroom.

"Did we make time?" She looked at me for one moment before a look of realization crossed her face.

"Yes…I think." I groaned but walked into the kitchen anyways. The boys were dressed and eating happily at their scrambled eggs and bacon. Edward was reading the newspaper but glanced up to look at us.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan and Ms. Brandon. Both of you look lovely." I blushed and Alice swooned.

"Thank you," we both said together. The boys looked at us before they bounced over to us.

"You guys look so beautiful!" Alice could only swoon even more especially when they hugged her and told her they had missed her.

"Charming, just like their father!" I saw Edward smirk from the corner of my eye.

"So, ladies sit down and eat, so that we can leave for the party." Alice nodded and sat down next to Ryan while I sat down next to Sebastian. He hugged my side giving me my good morning hug.

"Bella, I have a question," Edward looked at me.

"Yes?"

"How do my children know Alice, wouldn't this be the first time they're meeting?"

"Not exactly, you see I took them over to Alice's place a few days ago for breakfast." He raised an eyebrow. Alice looked about ready to die on the spot, 'so sexy' she mouthed to me. I laughed into my hand.

"What did my children have for breakfast?" I didn't like where this was going. What happened to free liberal Edward?

"Well, pancakes and syrup and the usual kid breakfast." He sighed and just waved his hand as if telling us to carry on with our business. Alice happily ate while every few seconds looking at Edward. I think he caught on because he would flash a smile at Alice, causing Alice to swoon over and over again. I looked at Sebastian and Ryan; they weren't talking to each other or even looking at the other. I wondered what happened to make them so distant. Right now, they would be talking one another and running around. I looked at Sebastian since he was sitting next to me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him, he looked down at his plate for a long minute before answering.

"Lanier," I looked at him surprised.

"What did she do?" He pouted for a second.

"Everything, she took Ryan away." He was jealous.

"I'm sure she didn't mean too."

"She did, she took him away right when we got there." I looked at him and he looked up at me; his eyes all sad.

"Is she going to be at the party?"

"I'm not sure, did she tell you anything?" He shook his head. I looked towards Edward he was chatting with Alice if anyone knew he had to.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Is Rosalie Hale going to be at the business party?"

"Yes, may I ask why?"

"Just wondering."

"You want an autograph don't you?" He was teasing me, I knew it.

"No, I'm just asking, well…actually why is she going to be there? She's a model not a business type of gal."

"Well, she's doing some ad campaigns for the company so Carlisle decided to invite her. Much to Emmett's pleasure." I raised an eyebrow and Alice just looked wide eyed as we spoke together.

"Emmett has a thing for Rosalie Hale?!" I wanted to laugh how did Emmett meet her? Part of my mind could picture Emmett meeting her in high school, with him spying on her in the girl's locker rooms. I knew it was impossible but a girl could dream.

"How did they meet?" Alice's voice was full of curiosity.

"Well, we went to a theme park last year in Europe for Ryan and Sebastian's birthday. Emmett got excited when he saw Pooh Bear walking along the park. He was so excited that he jumped on him and hugged the living day lights out of it. When the bear began to hug back, Pooh placed his hand somewhere he shouldn't have…Emmett freaked. He tried to pry himself loose and began to call for myself and Jasper to help him. Well, we were too busy laughing to even think about helping him. I mean, seriously you should have seen it, there was this mascot bear hugging Emmett while Emmett is trying to push him away. But anyways it so happens that Rosalie is also at the park with her daughter that same day. So little Lanier comes bouncing up to the bear and hugs his legs. The bear lets go of Emmett to hug Lanier. And the first thing Emmett sees is Rosalie…his 'savior'. So now he has a thing for her because according to him, whoever was brave enough to save him from a deadly bear is meant to be with him. Too bad though, Rosalie won't give him the time of day."

Alice and I cracked up laughing as did Sebastian and Ryan. Edward was just smiling at the memory.

Ryan spoke up first, "But where was I and Sebastian when you met Lanier?" Edward looked at him.

"You had gone off with grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle to go to Elmo's World. You guys didn't want to come with me or uncle Emmett and Jasper because we were going to ride a roller coaster."

Ryan nodded his head in understanding. Why did he care so much about Lanier? Did he have a crush on Lanier? I then looked at Sebastian and asked him, "Does Ryan like Lanier?" He glared at his plate before answering, "Yes." So that was the problem.

"Do you like Lanier?" Sebastian looked up at me mortified.

"No!" So, Sebastian was jealous of Ryan spending more time with Lanier not the other way around. I was going to ask Sebastian something when Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" As far as I could tell the other voice on the line was male.

"Emmett, what?"

"You have your own limo!"

"Okay, alright, this better be major news. Yeah, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye."

He looked at us for one long second.

"We have to go now, if we want to make it on time especially since we're picking up Emmett."

"YES!" Alice jumped out of her seat and before you could blink was at the front door and tapping her foot impatiently.

"LET'S GO!"

"Not yet Alice, we have to get the boys' coats," Edward told her. Alice rolled her eyes as I got the coats.

"FINALLY!" She shouted again as we took the elevator down to the parking space.

"We are taking the limo today," Edward told us smoothly. Alice was now bouncing up and down faster. The sleek black limo pulled up in front of us. Edward being the gentleman he was, opened the door for us, Alice happily hopped in. I followed and sat down beside her. Sebastian and Ryan came in next and sat in front of us and then Edward sat in between them.

"Where to, Mr. Cullen?" The limo driver asked Edward through the intercom.

"To Emmett's please Laurent, and then to the party."

"Yes sir." We drove out of the parking garage and into the busy streets of New York City. _This was the life_ I thought as I leaned back into the tan leather seats of the limo. Alice was looking out the window, at the Upper East Side in wonder. The twins were watching TV, and Edward was on his blackberry.

"Bella," Alice whispered into my ear.

"Yes?" I asked humouring her.

"What do you think these buttons do?"

"I don't know,"

"Wanna find out?"

"Alice, I don't think that's a good i-" I didn't get to finish. She had pushed one button and suddenly we saw the back of the driver's head.

"Hello!" Alice chirped before she pressed the same button and the barrier came back up. She pressed it again,

"What's up?" She closed it again.

"Shalom!" I rolled my eyes. Edward was looking at her in amusement.

"Is she always like this?" He asked me. "Not always, it's only on special occasions." He laughed softly.

"I think Emmett will like her," I laughed.

"Me too," we looked at her again. She was still perfectly entertained.

"When are we getting to Emmett's anyways?"

"Right about…now." I looked at where we were.

"He lives five blocks from your place?" Edward nodded "Why doesn't he just walk over to the flat?"

"Because he's Emmett," he answered simply.

"How would this make us late?"

"He usually takes an additional half hour."

"Why?" Edward laughed.

"He likes to play with the buttons in the elevator." I laughed, that was so Emmett. We surprisingly didn't wait long. Emmett came out in about ten minutes with a cocky grin on his face. As he sat down next to Sebastian he announced, "Today is the day I will woo Rosalie Hale!"

I rolled my eyes. And he wolf whistled when he spotted Alice.

"Edward, where do you get all these babes from?" Edward rolled his eyes and chose not to answer his question. Emmett looked at me,

"Bella you look lovely and so does your friend…"

"Alice Brandon!" Alice burst into the conversation and shook Emmett's hand with vigorous energy. Emmett looked as if he was enjoying himself. I heard them teasing each other and thought finally someone who could give that pixie a run for her money. I began to gaze out the window and was content just watching the city go by. There was always something new in the city to see. I was so caught up in watching everything zoom by I hardly noticed Ryan crawl onto my lap.

"Bella?" I looked down startled, "Ryan?"

"I need to talk to you." Was this about Lanier?

"About what?"

"Lanier," he whispered her name. I nodded in understanding.

"What about Lanier?" I asked him softly.

"I like her a lot, but she likes Sebastian."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, at daycare she was with me. But she would always look at Sebastian and just like ignore me sometimes. And at times she would only ask about him. I think that Bastian is mad too, because I left him alone to be with Lanier. I'm confused Bella, make it go away." I sighed so I had it all wrong. Ryan likes Lanier, Lanier likes Sebastian, and Sebastian only wanted his brother. Man little kid love was confusing.

"Well, honey, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I know for a fact that Sebastian does not like Lanier…but it is hurting him that you forgot about him at daycare to be with Lanier. What I think is that you shouldn't worry about these things you have plenty of time for girls. But a limited time as a child." He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean a limited time as a kid?"

"As you grow older things change, you have more responsibilities and more work to worry about." I didn't really know how to explain all of this to Ryan. He nodded as he understood, we both knew he really didn't.

"I think you should go back to Sebastian," I whispered to him in his ear.

"I know but I'm scared, what if he doesn't want me to be his brother anymore?"

"He won't, he loves you."

"What will I do tonight? With Lanier and all…"

"Tell her that you want to spend time with Sebastian. Or maybe she will be busy with her friends, but right now you need to heal yours and Bastian's relationship." He nodded and walked back to his brother. I smiled when I saw them talking and playing thumb wars.

"What was that about?" I looked up to see Edward,

"Girl troubles." His eyes sparkled, "What happened?"

"Lanier." I answered simply.

"I'll have to ask you about it later because we're here."

"It went by that fast?"

"You mostly spent the two hour car ride looking out the window…"

I saw Laurent step out of the car and come around to open the doors. Edward stepped out first and held out his hand for me to grab. I took it and stepped out to face the sunlight. Ryan and Sebastian were next to exit. Then Emmett came out and with a dramatic sweep of his arm led out Alice. I felt as if we were on the red carpet but we weren't. I glanced to see where this business party was being held and gasped when I saw the location. The famous Waldorf Astoria. Alice and I grinned at one another and she gave me the thumbs up. We could do this.

Swallowing hard, we walked up the stairs. I held onto Sebastian's hand while Edward had Ryan's. We entered and my breath caught, it was beautiful and marvellous. I felt someone tug gently at my arm leading towards where I was sure the other nannies would be. I groaned when I saw there that were at least twenty kids and two other nannies. With Alice and I, there would be four nannies but the ratio of kids to a nanny would still be five to one. I let go of Sebastian's hand as Alice let go of Ryan's. Somewhere along the way she must've grabbed his hand. They sped off to join the fun with the others at the snack table.

Alice and I sat down and watched the kids run around. It wasn't long before I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black," I turned to look at the voice and he looked oddly familiar.

"You're not a little kid," I teased; he laughed.

"And what are you doing here, concerned parent, making sure his kid's alright?"

"No, I'm what you call a nanny, though I prefer to call myself a guardian."

"I see, I see."

"What brought you into the 'guardian' business?" He looked at me for a second.

"Well, my sister actually, she moved up here about two years ago with her husband and kids in hopes of expanding their company. I came here just recently to study for a degree in engineering at the Rochester Institute of Technology; so I just moved in with my sister and we made a deal. I get free food and board if I take care of Thaigo and August."

"Oh, okay, how old are they?"

"August is the youngest at three and Thaigo is five."

He nudged me, "How about yourself? How did you become a nanny?"

"At an airport actually, I was just flying in from Forks, Washington, when I ran into a little kid. When I asked him where his dad was he immediately runs to him and tells him I'm the nanny. In truth, all I needed was directions to NYU but after I saw the actual nanny and the faces of the children, I just caved and agreed to be their nanny."

He laughed, "An airport, seriously?"

"Yea, I'm serious, completely." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Did you say Forks?"

"Yes, why?"

"I lived near Forks on the reservation in La Push," I looked at him in shock.

"No way!"

"Yes, yes, way."

"What's your last name?" He asked me after a moment,

"Swan," he looked shocked.

"My dad is Billy Black he would fish with your dad. We used to hang out when we were younger." It suddenly clicked in my head. When I was living with my dad he would usually come every Sunday to go fishing with Billy Black.

"It is a small world after all," I laughed. He was going to tell me something I noticed, when Alice interrupted.

"Bella! Ryan and Sebastian are gone!" I turned to look at her.

"What!?"

"Well I left for the bathroom and when I came back they weren't anywhere!"

"Thaigo and August are gone too," Jacob said after moment. We all looked at each other. And then ran out of the party room to look for our kids.

Edward was going to kill me.

**Edward**

"Carlisle, in all do respect, I am not interested in Rosalie Hale." He looked at me for a moment as if contemplating his next words.

"Edward, I am well aware of that, but are you sure? Three years ago the both of you seemed to hit it off pretty well." I wanted to roll my eyes. We had dated three years ago because of Carlisle. We dated a solid month before we both came to terms we thought of each other as siblings and nothing more. We kept up the façade for Carlisle for another two months after that. We mostly kept it private. The only ones that knew were my parents and her agent. As for Jasper and Emmett, I had an inkling that Jasper knew and never said anything about it. Emmett had been studying abroad at the time and we chose not tell him about it.

"What about Emmett?" He looked at me incredulously, "Emmett?"

"Yes, Emmett, he's crazy about her and dying for the chance to even talk to her. If you considered this it would make him a very happy person." I looked into his eyes they softened up a bit.

"I would honestly arrange it if it were not for the fact that Rosalie doesn't want to be near Emmett. He's too immature, I heard her say once."

"Carlisle, she might think that. Honestly, though, I think they could make the perfect couple."

"Alright, I will talk to Rosalie about Emmett and if she agrees then that's great, if she doesn't your taking one for the team." He joked lightly. I knew he would talk to Rosalie he wanted to see Emmett happy.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I'll go tell him now."

"Alright, and please tell him for me that I do not appreciate him taking Esme to a 'She's Got the Look' audition." I stopped in mid-step and stared at him.

"What?"

"Remember last week? At the dinner, Emmett was talking about this modeling show for women over thirty five?" I nodded I couldn't speak, "He took her to the New York audition a few days ago, he convinced her they were going to look at furniture for his new apartment. So they get there and Esme knew she couldn't go back after she entered the building…she auditioned and she got a part."

"Esme is going to be on television." It came out more of statement instead of a question. Carlisle nodded and laughed silently.

"I should have seen it coming once he mentioned the modeling competition at dinner that night."

I laughed and took a sip of my champagne. I looked up when I saw a flash of brunette hair cross my peripheral vision. It couldn't be Bella, she was with the boys. A strong sense of dread filled the pit of my stomach and deepened when I saw her friend race after her. What did they do?

"Carlisle, pardon me?"

"Of course, son, may I inquire why?"

"I might just have to fire my nanny." He arched one of his eyebrows, "Well, alright, if you must."

I put my half empty cup of champagne on one of the waiter's trays and tried to keep a normal pace as I headed for the hallway that I last saw Alice enter. What were they thinking leaving my kids alone? I mean, there were only three nannies.

I groaned in frustration when I saw the hallway split in two directions. Where to go? Right or left? Left or right? Damn, I needed to choose. I picked right and headed down.

I looked back; the main hallway was getting farther and farther away, continuously growing darker with every step I took. I tensed up when I felt footsteps closing in behind me. Why did it suddenly feel as if I was trapped in a horror movie?

**Sebastian**

"Ryan, this is really not a good idea." I was referring to our current position. We were under one of the tables at the main party. We were simply looking for daddy.

"Bastian do you wanna get daddy and Bella together or not?"

I rolled my eyes, "What does this have to do with anything?"

He looked at me, "You saw Bella talking to that big guy; he liked her, and she liked him. And she was smiling so if daddy walked in on that he would get mad, and tell the other guy to go away. Because he loves Bella and the other guy can't have her."

This plan did sound good five minutes ago when we were bored out of our minds. Now that we were stuck here with no clue as to how to get back…not so much. I looked behind me, Thaigo and August were supposed to be following us. They wanted to go see their mommy and daddy. They weren't there.

"Ryan," I tugged on the cuff of his pants.

"Bastian?"

"Thaigo and August are gone…" I knew his eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, maybe they found their mom and dad," I said almost timidly.

"Let's check." He stuck his head out from the tablecloth and I followed suit. He glanced to the right and I to the left. There were a lot of shiny shoes and high heels. But none seemed to belong to daddy, but one pair did seem to be grandpa Carlisle's.

"Do you see them?" I asked him.

"No, but I see daddy running out into the hallway." I nodded my head and kept looking when it clicked. We looked at the other at the same time, "Daddy!"

"How do we get out without being seen?" He asked me, I frowned in thought. How would we…if we were to run out in the open someone was bound to notice us and take us back to the nannies. But if we didn't do anything we'd never find daddy.

"These tables have wheels right?" Ryan turned and looked at me. He grinned, he knew what I was thinking and planning.

"When the party guests notice our table and move to dodge it. We then make a run for it out into the hall. Okay?" Ryan stated, I nodded, and I knew he felt my head shake.

"Okay, then how do we start pushing?" I laughed, how do we get started? I looked down near the wheel, they were parked. And up above was a metal bar.

"Ryan, I know what we can do."

"What?"

"We need to un-park the wheels, and then push on the metal bar," it clicked in his head. He got working on the two wheels upfront while I did the back. "You got it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I think so." It was silent for a moment. Were we really willing to do this? "Help me push up front," Ryan made the decision for us. We began to push and felt the table move. Oh boy, I hope this is really worth it. Bella and Daddy better get together.

**Ryan**

I took charge when it came to the pushing. I could already feel people starting to move out of the way to avoid the table. Our plan was working and nothing could stand in our way. This had to be the best thought out plan Sebastian and I had ever had.

I wasn't sure if we were heading out into the hall or back into the other room. But whichever way we were really going, this was fun. We hadn't had any trouble until someone stopped our table. I felt Sebastian tense up and get nervous. To be honest, I was too.

"Looks like we have a moving table on our hands, let's check and see what's under there," I gulped and looked at Sebastian. His eyes were wide; I was sure mine were too. We were finally caught.

"Run," he whispered and we both bolted. I heard screaming as we move out of the table; we took to running through the mass of people. I was aware that I had hit a lady and her wine was now on her dress. I wasn't sure where I was going, I was just running. I saw Sebastian up ahead and he headed for the hallway. I followed his lead. We ran down the hallway as fast as our legs could carry us.

I wasn't sure if the party guests were following us, we didn't stop to check we just kept on running. That is, until we hit the end of the hall, it was a split hallway.

"Sebastian, you take right, and I'll take left."

He nodded, "But what if I can't find daddy or Bella."

"Well, then we'll meet up back here, okay?" He nodded again and we split ways. The hallway did seem pretty endless once I started walking down it. I have always been afraid of the dark.

I smiled as I remembered one summer night Sebastian and I snuck into Daddy's room because of the monsters. That was before Daddy had hired a lot of nannies to watch us. I didn't consider Bella just another nanny, she was my nanny. She was the kind of nanny that a boy like me could trust, and love.

Where was she now? I wanted to run back but something told me to keep going forward. And so I did. I was about to pass some restrooms when I heard voices.

"Alice, what am I going to do? I'm going to get fired, and the boys; they could be anywhere! And if a pedophile has them…I love those boys…I don't want anything to happen to them. Hell, I'd take a bullet for them."

"Bella, I really don't know what to say to you. I understand that you've fallen in love with the boys, but I'm sure hotel security has them. Like seriously, I'm sure they have cameras to spot them out."

"You don't understand! Those boys mean everything to me. Yea, I know I'm not their mother, but Alice if you lived with them, really got to know them…you'd fall hopelessly in love with them too. I mean, it's them that kind of makes me want to get married and have children, ya know?"

"Don't worry, we'll find them. And I'm sure it's not just the kids that make you feel like you want to get married!"

"Alice! Yes, I am willing to admit I am attracted to Edward, but it doesn't mean that I like him in that way."

My ears perked up, excitement was running through me like adrenaline, she loved me, my brother, and dad. She really truly cared. Sure, she had told us she loved us before, but hearing her say it without me or Sebastian around… I just got a happy feeling in my stomach. Bella had truly become like a mom to us in the past few weeks, and if daddy could open his eyes and see that, I knew he would fall in love.

I took and deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Immediately Bella looked for who came in, and her gaze traveled southwards until she saw me. I looked at her, her eyes were red…had she been crying? She bent down next to me and I put my hand up to her cheek to wipe her tears away.

"Don't cry," her face broke into a smile as she held me close.

She whispered into my collar, "Don't ever disappear like that again." I smiled as I inhaled her perfume it smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

"I won't," I sighed as I melted into her touch. She picked me up and placed me on her hip. I looked at Alice, her faced looked confused…like she was deep in thought. Like she saw something we couldn't.

"Where's Sebastian?" She asked me as we left the bathroom.

"He went to the right," I told her. She understood, we walked toward where the hall split in two ways and walked down the right. I began to call out the name of my brother in the darkness hoping he would hear me.

"Bastian."

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian Cullen," on my third call finally someone answered.

"Ryan?" It was Sebastian. I saw him come down the hall holding daddy's hand. Bella put me down so I could go hug Sebastian.

"I'm glad you're okay," I told him. "Me too," he told me. I looked up to Bella and Daddy; he looked mad.

"Ms. Swan you have some serious explaining to do," I saw her gulp and look down at her shoes.

"Well, there really is nothing to explain…I started talking to this other nanny, and I lost track of the twins, and then I went to look for them. Found Ryan…and found you." Daddy still looked mad, but I knew he wouldn't want to argue with Sebastian and I around.

"Ms. Swan we will talk about this incident later when we get back to the flat. Until then, I do not want to see you for the duration of the party." I saw her nod and grab mine and Sebastian's hands to lead us back into the kid's room.

"I'm sorry," I heard Sebastian tell her, as we walked back. I nodded my head and looked behind us, Alice was talking to Daddy.

"It's my fault too guys, I shouldn't have just left you there." We were quiet for a few moments; we didn't really know to say.

"I hope Daddy doesn't fire you," I told her. She squeezed our hands before she smiled at me.

"Me too boys, me too."

**End Chapter 9**

So there you go, chapter 9.

This chapter was corrected by the amazing **Jagga-Love**

And I would like to thank everyone else that sent a message in the regards to my beta problem.

Also don't forget to R&R


	10. Probation

**A/n:**

**First off I want to thank all of the amazing reviewers.**

**Next I give a specials thanks to my Beta Jagga-Love, she's the best beta any author could ask for. **

**Third I want to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up.**

**And finally I've started a new story. Of Waiters and Customers**

**Go check it out. Details at the bottom. **

**Chapter 10) Probation**

**Edward**

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand while I kept my left hand on the wine glass I was drinking. I glanced at the clock in the back of the limo; it was eleven thirty. I had at least a half hour left to drive before I got back to the flat and plenty of time to think. I had just dropped off Alice at her apartment, the boys and Bella were back at the flat.

Damn, why did I not fire her right then when I saw her in the hallway? Why couldn't I fire her? I wanted to; she deserved it. She beyond deserved it, she definitely had it coming. Yet I couldn't form the words 'you're fired'.

I gave myself excuse after excuse on the why I hadn't fired her in the hallway. The boys, she could at least watch them until the party was over, her friend Alice. The list went on and on. Of excuses that made no sense to me. I needed to talk to someone and Laurent - as if sensing my distress - lowered down the cover that blocked us from talking to each other.

"Something the matter, sir?" He looked at me; I knew that he knew what the matter was, he just needed to hear it from me.

"My nanny," I answered him blandly.

"What did she do?"

"The better question is what she hasn't done. She's gotten my kids kicked out of school, changed their diet, lost them, Laurent the list may never end. I just don't know what to do anymore." He arched an eyebrow.

"Any other nanny would have been fired by now," I stared at him.

"And that is what the matter is! I can't seem to be able to fire her. I physically can't form the words 'you're fired.' I try but I can't. I try to convince myself that it is the boys I am looking out for. But I'm starting to doubt that." He seemed to ponder all of my spoken thoughts.

"Sir, do you remember your old sitter Zafrina?"

I nodded at him; she wasn't an easy person to forget. She was from Amazonian heritage and she carried it with pride. She was a quiet and strong person yet she could also be quite wild.

"What was the worst thing she did?"

"She took my kids to Brooklyn without protection; she put their lives in danger, you know that is a bad neighborhood."

"And what did you do?"

"I fired her in a heartbeat," I answered him automatically.

"And what did the boys do?"

"They cried to bring her back; she made them happy. Yet, I never brought her back…I knew they loved her to bits and pieces but I still fired her."

"What makes Bella different? The boys do love her, but the boys also loved Zafrina but you fired her in a heartbeat. Sir, pardon for maybe getting too involved but maybe do you not want to fire her because you like her?"

I looked at him in shock. He was grinning. "No, I like her as a friend. Sure, I will admit that she is beautiful but I in no means like her more than a friend."

"Sir, I've seen the way you look at her. You don't want to fire her because you also feel an emotional attachment to her. You didn't feel the same attachment to Zafrina sir that is what made it so easy to fire her. But Bella, you like her; firing her would be like dismissing a part of who you are as a person."

"You really do not know what you are talking about, Laurent I'm sorry but this conversation is over."

"Alright sir, but when you realize your feelings for her, I hope I'm there."

I put the cover back up and shook my head. Laurent, I know he means well but he is wrong. I don't feel like that towards Bella, she's my nanny and nothing more.

And yet Laurent's words hit a chord inside of me…did I really like Bella in that way? It was impossible; I barely knew her. The only thing we physically had in common were the boys.

What had Laurent put into my head? These insane ideas; I was not_ hot_ for my nanny. I glanced at my watch, I was nearly home. Five more minutes. I took another sip of my wine and closed my eyes. All too soon, Laurent put down the cover once again I knew what this was for.

I gave him his tip and headed upstairs to my flat. I felt nervous and I didn't know why, I entered the flat; it was quiet and dark. The boys were probably asleep and so was Bella. I entered the living room and was about to walk past it when I heard a voice, "Go on and fire me, I know I deserve it."

I looked back at the living room. I could barely make out Bella's silhouette. I switched on the light and I saw Bella look at me. Dry tear stains were on her cheeks. She had been crying…I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. My heart felt guilty and sad for making her cry.

"Edward, well, Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. You've put up with me so well…and I repay you with nothing but screw ups. And today, I drew the line when I lost them. And I understand that urge and need to fire me. So I've got my bags packed and I'll be leaving when you give me the word. You will never have to see me again. The keys to the SUV are on my nightstand."

I was speechless, I was about to open my mouth to say something. But was interrupted when I heard screams coming from my boy's bedrooms; I didn't waste a second.

I sprinted to their bedrooms and flipped on the light switch. They were both in Sebastian's bed, under his comforter, and shaking. I took the comforter off their heads and they were holding each other and crying.

"Boys…"

"I want BELLA!" I looked at Ryan and Sebastian in surprise. They pushed me away and ran for the living room. I was shocked. Eventually, I made my way to the living room. I smiled at what I saw.

Bella was there holding both the boys on the floor. She was wiping their tears and whispering quiet but comforting words into their ears. The way they were hugging her and looking at her made my heart melt. I felt as if I was interrupting a mother and sons moment.

At this moment, it felt as if everything froze in place. My brain took a picture of what I was witnessing so that I would never forget it. I knew that I could never fire her. Not now.

As if I was on autopilot, I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around Bella and the boys. She fit into my arms like a puzzle piece. And it surprised me at how right this felt. She leaned back into my arms and the boys were smiling to each other. What were they planning? It didn't matter to me right now.

"Bella, tell us a story," I heard Sebastian tell Bella. I felt her nod against my chest as she began her tale of The Three Little Pigs. Bella hadn't even gotten to the middle of the story when the pigs reach the brick house when the boys fell asleep. I looked at Bella and whispered, "They're asleep."

"Looks like it."

"You grab Sebastian and I'll grab Ryan." She nodded and let me pick up Ryan. I let her take the lead as we went back to the boys' bedrooms. She laid down Sebastian onto his bed and I put Ryan next to him. We walked back to the doorway of their room and just stood there in silence watching them sleep.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me, "What?"

"You're not fired, just on probation." I saw her face lift up into a smile and then back down.

"What do you mean by probation?"

"Well, first, let's to the kitchen and talk about this situation there." She nodded and I placed my hand on the small of her back as I ushered her to the kitchen. She pulled out some cold milk from the fridge and poured herself a cup.

"Want some?"

"No," I told her, she looked at me expectantly waiting for me to initiate conversation.

"Your probation, for one you really are not allowed to go anywhere with the boys unless I am spoken to first," she nodded her head. "And you have a pay reduction," her eyes widened in surprise; didn't see that one coming.

And I continued, "Finally, you will do extra chores around the house. I usually have a cleaning crew come in twice a week when no one is in the flat as to not disturb them. But now you are taking over for the remainder of this month and half of the next. Also, they do not clean my room, I do that myself, and you are not under any circumstance to enter my room understood?"

I knew she wanted to argue but she knew it was best no to. After all, she wasn't fired just punished.

"And if I break these rules?"

"I fire you." I saw her gulp.

"For how long do I need to tell you where the boys and I are going?"

"Until I trust you again," she nodded her head.

"And the pay thing?"

"Until around the time I begin to trust you again." I could tell she could live with the conditions. The pay didn't really matter considering she lived her so she didn't rent out an apartment. I saw her drain the rest of her glass of milk. I grinned when I saw a white milk mustache on her face.

"Bella you have something on your face," she looked up startled.

"Thanks," she whispered while she cleared away the milk. She put the cup into the sink for her to clean tomorrow. I knew something was bothering her, I turned to go back to my room.

"Edward?" I turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad at me?" I was surprised, just an hour ago I was furious and yet now I was strangely content.

"Just go and unpack your things," she nodded her head and I turned to go back to my room.

"And Edward," I looked back at her again she was biting her bottom lip as if trying to decide whether to say what she was about to say or not. "Thank you," I didn't know what to say to that.

"You're welcome, goodnight, Ms. Swan."

She called out to me after a moment, "Goodnight to you too, Mr. Cullen."

I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I lay there in my bed for just a second pondering why I called her Ms. Swan. I usually now called her Bella.

Why did it bother me so much, calling her Ms. Swan? Was I subconsciously trying to prove something to myself? That she meant nothing to me aside from being my nanny? Was Laurent right? Could I actually be falling for my nanny?

_I see the way you look at her_…Laurent's voice rang through my head.

**Bella**

A week ago I started my 'probabtion' or so to speak, my punishment. It is total crap. Honestly, cleaning? That's what a butler should do…why does Edward not have a butler. He can afford to put a limo driver on the payroll but when it comes to a butler nada, zip, zilch.

I had dropped the boys off at Alice's so I could clean the flat top to bottom. And that would also give me a chance to look through Edward's stuff. Normally looking through people's stuff was not something I would do. Never, hell I would be the one that would tell Alice 'snooping is bad we shouldn't do that.'

Not today. Alice, that evil pixie, had convinced me to look through his things to 'better understand' him. As well as snooping to take pictures to be 'reminded' of this thoughts or whatever.

Better understand him my ass. Alice just wanted a pawn to look through his things to_ she_ could get a better feel of him. I ran a hand through my hair. I had just finished the kitchen, den, family room, living room, the boys' rooms, the toy room, my room, the two extra guest rooms, all four bathrooms, Edward's office, and now I had to do the mother of all rooms; Edward's room.

I hated to admit it but I was slightly imitated. A million thoughts were just running through my head…what if he is actually really kinky and a dominant? Would I find sex toys in there? What if he was a murderer…would I find all kinds of killing tools? What if he liked to steal? Would I find the Mona Lisa in there?

I shook my head of those silly thoughts. It was only his room, how bad could it actually be? However a little voice in my head was telling me, **'DO NOT ENTER HIS ROOM! DANGER DANGER! MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" **

More like the little voice yelling at me…whatever. I turned the knob to go clean his room. Dust, vacuum, clean his bathroom, fix whatever needed to be fixed.

My breath was taken away when I caught the first glimpse of his room. His entire west wall was pure glass, giving him the perfect view of the skyline. His room was painted a nice beige color, he had a large flat screen TV on the wall, a radio system, a wall dedicated to CD's and records, a small bookshelf, and his king sized poster bed. Not one thing was out of place.

It was like he got up every day to clean his perfect meticulous room top to bottom. I felt as I was intruding into his personal privacy. As if my being there was somehow destructing the perfect balance that was his room. I turned to leave but something caught my eye.

He had a calendar hung up on his wall. It was out of place in his room, I looked at it. Every block was written on. Important dates…and he had marked my Spring Break? I quickly read it,

'_Bella's Spring Break and Florida,' _

Florida? What was he going to do in Florida on all college kids' Spring Break? A family, Florida, and Spring Break do not mix. What was that man up to?

I left and carefully closed his door. Hopefully he would never know I was there.

I put all the cleaning supplies away and changed from my sweats into more suitable attire. I put on a pair of jeans, white tank top, navy blue hoodie, and black converse to complete my look. I tied my hair into a high pony tail and was out the door.

I was going to take them to the park, let them kill some energy, and then head back home to start on dinner. Enchiladas maybe?

**End Chapter 10**

So what did you think?

Read and Reviews my darlings.

I really do like getting those messages. They make me smile.

Also I know it might have seemed rushed and some of your might think Edward went too easy on Bella.

Hell I think he went to easy on Bella and I"m the author.

Gosh. Wow.

Uhm. New story information. Read it please. I know you guys will like it.

Its called **Of Waiters and Customers**

It features all our favorite characters of course. With an added twist, Emmett, Bella, Jasper are your regular blue collar teens working to get nice stuff. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie are the elite upperclass. What do they all have in common? they met eachother at La Bella Italia. But will first impressions get in the way of a blooming friendships and love.


	11. Animals, illusionists, and clowns! Oh My

**Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**For all those story alerts, author alerts, favorites, and reviews.**

**Its awesome to see those in my inbox. But the reviews are awesomer.**

**  
Anyways I would like to thanks Jagga-Love for her being my beta.**

**Once again she is amazing. Without her this chapter would be floating in a sea of nothingness. **

**Chapter 11) Animals, illusionists, and clowns! Oh my!**

**Edward**

It was Saturday finally, the day of the circus. I had been planning this for a few weeks now and had recently informed Bella of my plans, however, I didn't mention to her that Emmett, Rosalie, and Lanier would be joining us.

According to Carlisle, Emmett had hit it off with Rosalie very well. Rosalie was slowly warming up to him but the real test was seeing him interact with Lanier. I didn't blame Rosalie for being so cautious around men. After what happened to her…what a horrid thing. I remembered it took her a month to really warm up to me.

It didn't matter. What did matter was that Emmett was finally getting his chance with Rosalie and with luck, Rosalie would like my brother. I hoped so; Emmett needed someone responsibility in his life.

I shouldn't be dilly dallying in my thoughts though. Today I needed to get geared up into action and get ready. Ryan and Sebastian had no idea we'd be going to the circus - I couldn't wait to see their excited faces when we entered the arena. I hoped they like it or else I had just wasted a nice penny on getting us front seats; there was no room for clown phobia.

However to make my plans happen, I really did need to get out of bed. I hopped out and headed straight for my shower, I probably stayed in there for twenty minutes before stepping out. I brushed my teeth and headed for my closet. I decided on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved Ralph and Lauren polo and tan brown deck shoes. I put on some cologne and walked out of my room.

We'd get breakfast on the go.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Bella and the boys ready to go, in the living room. She was playing Uno with them. When she heard my footsteps get closer she got up and she looked beautiful. Bella had on a long white cardigan with a dark green tank under it, dark wash jeans, and brown flat boots that came up to her calf.

The boys ran up to greet me. They were both wearing polos; Ryan was wearing a white one and Sebastian a green. Their shoes of choice were black converse. Was this color coordinating day?

As if reading my mind Bella said, "Wow…we match. Who planned this?" I laughed as did the boys. I just grabbed my car keys; it didn't matter who planned it - I liked it.

"Where are we going, daddy?" I looked at Sebastian who was currently in my arms. Ryan in Bella's added, "Yeah daddy, Bella said we were going somewhere fun and exciting."

"You'll see," I told them mysteriously with a smile as I opened the Volvo and placed them in their car seats. I mouthed to Bella, 'You didn't tell them?' and she shook her head in response. That meant I still had the element of surprise.

"Boys guess who's joining us?" I asked them, they immediately looked at me expectantly.

"You guys have to guess," I heard Bella chirp from the passenger seat. I looked at her, 'You know who's coming?' I mouthed to her again, another head shake - of course she didn't have a clue.

Ryan guessed first, "Grandpa Carlisle?"

"No, guess again," I told him. He looked down at his shoes thinking.

Sebastian guessed next, "Uncle Jasper?"

"Getting warmer, but not there yet," I knew this guessing game was killing them. But I couldn't help it, I saw Ryan want to speak up but he thought against it.

"It's one of your uncles," I told them giving them a hint. I saw a spark of determination fly back into their eyes. They shared a look only twins would understand, before they spoke up at the same exact time.

"Emmett!" I nodded and chuckled as they high fived the other, all three of them would have a blast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella smile. She looked at me for a quick second before she looked away embarrassed. I wondered why, she had been acting finicky all week, except for this morning. It was mysterious maybe she liked Emmett? I did not know, nor did I care to find out.

"Daddy, when are we seeing uncle Emmett?"

"When we get to the Hilton Family Hotel, we're having breakfast there this morning." They nodded their heads.

We were eating with Rosalie this morning. She had been staying at the Hilton for the past few days since she was renovating her current apartment.

We pulled up to the Hilton not five minutes later. We entered and told the hostess that we had reservations for seven under the name Hale. She let us through to where Rosalie, Emmett, and Lanier already were. I smiled when I saw that Emmett had used a piece of bacon to make himself a mustache - Lanier was looking entertained while Rosalie looked at him in amusement. The boys at seeing Emmett however, immediately ran onto his lap.

He hugged them and waved us over. I pulled out a chair for Bella right next to Rosalie. I took the chair next to Emmett; Ryan sat next to Lanier and Rosalie, while Sebastian chose the seat in between Bella and me. I saw that Bella was nervous and she twiddled her fingers at the prospect of talking and socializing with Rosalie Hale. I would be too if I was in her position.

I cleared my throat, "Rosalie meet my new nanny Bella, and my sons Ryan and Sebastian." Ryan and Sebastian uttered a quiet hello and Bella shook Rosalie's outstretched hand. Rosalie held tight and looking straight into Bella's eyes, I knew what Rosalie was doing, trying to intimidate Bella.

I heard Emmett clear his throat and shot him a glance. He nodded and smiled, 'She likes her'. I rolled my eyes; with Rosalie you never knew.

Lanier was happily chatting away with Ryan, and Sebastian just kept glancing at his menu pretending to read and understand what was on it. I knew for a fact Sebastian could not read that, the best he could read was Cat in the Hat.

"Sebastian, are you okay?"

He looked at me, "No, I hate Lanier, she always does this…she always takes Ryan away! And it's not fair; he was my brother first." I chuckled I never expected him to be jealous this early.

"Girls have cooties right, daddy?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Well, Bella is a girl and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have cooties…" He huffed in response to my answer.

"She's different; she's my nanny and I _love_ her, I don't _love_ Lanier."

"I understand Sebastian, but you don't hate her, right?"

"No, I just _dislike_ her," he put extra emphasis on dislike. If he already had these problems, what would they be by the time he was in high school with Ryan? All hell would break loose. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I looked over and it was Bella.

"The waiter wants your order." I quickly told the waiter I wanted a cheese omelet with a black coffee.

I turned again towards Bella; I had no idea how I would possibly deal with girl issues, but she gave me an all knowing look.

She leaned over and whispered to me, "Girl problems?"

I looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "Something like that, yeah. How do you know?"

She took a sip of her drink and grinned. "I can't remember if it was Ryan or Sebastian that talked to me about Lanier, but one of them already mentioned her," she mused.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that one little girl was causing my boys' heart break. "What do we do?" I whispered to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered back to me, "Let them settle it on their own, its only kid love; it has its way of settling itself out."

"That's the same thing Emmett said when he accidently set my CD collection on fire. We were in high school - and I quote - 'Don't worry Eddie, CD fires have a way of putting themselves out'. An hour and half later, my collection was gone and we had called the fire department."

She threw back her head and laughed.

We talked throughout the entire breakfast and throughout the entire car ride to the circus. The boys didn't seem to mind our chatter - they gave the other smirks and grins, and I thought I heard one of them say 'they're falling in love'.

I chose to ignore that comment.

When we pulled up to the circus, there was already a crowd beginning to form and I had personally never seen the boys more excited. They were jumping around and asking what this and that were, they were running around and had already gotten cotton candy from Emmett and this was all _before_ we got into the circus.

What really got me smiling however, was Bella; she was just so natural with the boys.

She ran around with them, carried one of them on her shoulders, played hide and go seek and tag. It made my heart soar. I thought I would never see them act so care free with someone else besides my family. I began to walk along the sidewalk; Lanier had already gone inside with Emmett and Rosalie to check out the circus. So far, Emmett had sent me ten messages in the last five minutes about how cool and awesome the circus was.

I took in the sights: all the clowns still outside handing out balloon animals to the many kids, the acrobats tumbling around, and illusionists showing off some tricks. I had decided to buy some popcorn and was about to pay the guy when I felt a small body bump into me, knocking us down. I instinctively grabbed her as we fell to the hard ground. I winced as I felt my back hit the cement. I looked up to see worried brown eyes look down at me. I smiled when I saw pink tint her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I was trying to chase Sebastian and didn't see where I was going and I bumped into you…I'm really sorry." I saw a loose strand of her hair fall into her eyes my hand twitched; it wanted me to fix it.

I needed to talk to her, say something, "Its all good Bella - no harm, no foul." She smiled at me for a second, before she blushed again as if realizing our predicament and got up.

She held out her hand for me take and I grabbed it as I straightened myself. I heard the soft pitter patter of feet as Ryan and Sebastian raced towards us. Their eyes were twinkling with excitement as Ryan crashed into me and Sebastian crashed into Bella. They pulled on our hands and stood in the middle of Bella and I.

"Hurry daddy, hurry Bella the circus is starting!" They pulled on our hands a little harder to try to get us to walk faster. I laughed and put Ryan on top of my head; I looked at Bella and saw her doing the same thing.

"Think you can handle it?" I asked her.

Her eyes had a twinkle, "I know I can, can you handle it Cullen? I'm not to sure, watch me beat you." And with that she dashed off with Sebastian as he laughed along with the ride.

"Don't worry Ryan, they're going down." With that we raced right after them, it didn't talk long to catch up. No matter how fast Bella was, I was faster. "Give up?" I asked her, she shook her head and continued running until she was inside the circus with Sebastian. I quickly ran with Ryan, and saw her panting softly out of breath.

"Can we please just calmly take our seats like most normal people?" I questioned as I pulled out our tickets from my wallet.

She grinned at me, "But we're not like most normal people."

I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

She walked around me for a second, "I'm not sure but if I knew why, I'd tell you." I rolled my eyes and lead her to the seats.

We sat down next to Emmett, Rosalie, and Lanier who looked at us with raised eyebrows, most likely because we looked terribly disheveled. Emmett's mind went straight to the gutter and let out a low whistle causing Bella to send him a glare and Rosalie to lightly smack his arm. We didn't get a chance to talk, for at that very second the show had started. And I had never seen Ryan and Sebastian sit up straighter – all to not miss even a minute.

Emmett, Jasper, and I as children had never gotten the chance to see a circus let alone go to one. We'd heard our friends talk about them but we'd usually been too busy with our parents and their parties and extra curricular activities to even think about the circus. But seeing my kids look so awestruck watching the clowns, acrobats, illusionists, tight rope walkers, tumblers, and everyone else, it made me all the more happy knowing I let them experience this. I wondered what they thought…

**Sebastian**

I had never seen anything more amazing in my entire life: the bright colors, the unexpected surprises, and the outrageously loud noises. I couldn't stop laughing when the clowns came out. Some popped out on stage and some walked down the aisle towards the stage - they did some pie tricks, tried to ride a unicycle with like ten of them on it. I laughed at how they communicated with horns and whistles; they were so crazy.

My favorite though, had to be the fire breathers. It was amazing how they could do that; I knew my eyes were wide open just to see them perform. I wondered what it felt like to feel all that heat in their mouths. I wanted to do that, I wanted to feel it…I wanted to be a fire breather! The way they could change the shape of the fire, breathe it and not get hurt, swallow it and not feel a thing amazed me.

I wonder if daddy would ever let me do it. Probably not, but a four year old boy could dream; and I dreamed to be a fire breather.

**End Chapter 11**

**Guys, please, read and review.**

**Do it.**

**Review, you know you want to. I want you to. Reviews give me this unexplainable high. It's really awesome. That and I promise to get out the chapter sooner.**

**You have my word.**

**I admit maybe this chapter isn't what you guys expected but I'm happy with it. But tell me what you think. **


	12. Auction House

**Chapter 12) Auction**

**Bella **

"_And She'll have fun, fun, fun till her daddy takes her T-Bird away!" _

I looked at Emmett, my eye was slightly twitching as I gripped the steering wheel harder. I still can't believe I'm going along with this - with Emmett of all people. He only looked me and smiled his big dimpled smile - that was why I had agreed to Emmett's request.

"_Come on Bells, it'll be fun! And I love you!" _Cue big eyes and dimpled smile. Who could have said no to that?

"Em, you never actually did tell me what we're doing."

He only looked at me and winked, "its a surprise but its a damn good one, at least I think so."

I just nodded and he stayed silent, however I could see him counting the amount of pine trees that we passed. I smiled to myself, Emmett was the character but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Hell.

All of the Cullens were their own characters - they were all so different but so intricately bound together by their different personalities: moods, laughter, jokes, cheers and ideas. They were their own unique family and I felt blessed to be getting to know them. Especially Ryan and Sebastian my boys, yes they were mine. Everyday it was Bella this or Bella that. It was great.

However the biggest mystery was still a Mr. Edward Cullen.

Since the circus our relationship had tensed up. I mean I would see him give me hard looks, for no reason and confronting him was always out of the question. He would have none of it. He would dismiss me as if I was inventing theories in my head. But I knew our dynamic was changing the circus changed it. Since then he had been cold - distant really. I had truly been just his nanny the past few weeks instead of the easy going friendship we had developed.

If I has honest - I was hurt. But I had no reason to be, he was just my employer it shouldn't matter how he treated me. But it did, and I had no idea why it bothered me as much as it did.

"Are you alright, young padawon?"

I looked at Emmett's smiling face, "not really."

"Oh really, to me it appeared that you were constipated."

My eyes only widened on their own accord to Emmett chagrin.

"Don't worry Bella, we're nearly there, you can dump then."

I resisted to urge to smack his head as I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me, "funny."

He gave me an _'I thought so too,' _look. He only laughed at my glare.

"What seriously does ail you, child?"

His face was serious and his eyes showed no hint of play, "I don't really know."

"I call bull."

"Its Edward," at that his eyebrows rose. And his eyes glinted for a second. He only motioned with his hands to continue.

"Maybe I'm too sensitive and call it a girl thing, but I'm really hurt that he's just ignoring me basically since the circus."

"Bella, Edward is a flower. He's easy to wilt, to die and shrivel up. I'm not going to lie when I say this, at the circus the both of you together with the boys looked like a family. It probably scared Edward, because you could easily leave - leaving his boys heartbroken. But he's cautious too because of Tanya, give him time."

I met his eyes for a quick second, "what _did_ Tanya do?"

His eyes grew wistful and then hard, "its a story for Edward to tell you. I can tell you this though, if she were ever to show up again in his life or the boys lives, I don't think Edward would be able to handle it. What she did to him, it goes deeper than what he probably told you - with the partying."

I could only nod my head slowly. And it was at that moment that I truly saw Emmett in a new light. He wasn't just the funny guy or the silly one of the Cullen family. He was also observant and he did genuinely worry and care for his siblings.

I smiled to him a small smile. And he smiled back a full one hundred and ten watts, his dimples shining clearly on his face.

"You know what its time for?"

"Hm?"

"_Got a girl named Sue, she knows just what to do!" _

I banged my head against the steering wheel.

Here we go again.

Two more hours were spent to Emmett's singing of the classic and older rock. Before we finally reached our Destination in Boston. I nearly kissed the ground when I stepped out of the car. Emmett however had switched personalities again. He was serious his eyes wandering around.

"Where are we?"

"Go inside and grab two seats towards the back." I didn't question him, and quickly found two spots. It was only as I sat down that I really did take a good look at our local. The podium, lined seats, expensive painting on a canvas. Emmett has taken us to an auction. He came in two minutes later, he was clearly frazzled.

"Okay, our biding number - stick thing. Its 316, we aren't biding on anything _yet. _This is so exciting!"

He bounced in his seat for a second before the orator came out. Emmett and I thumb wrestled through the speech and beginning. He looked up however at the next item. His chest swelled and he looked around, his eyes narrowing.

"1904 Rolls Royce 10 Hp, we'll start the bid at seven fifty."

Immediately two went up, Emmett held out.

"One million."

More retaliations. Emmett kept on scanning the man that was taking up the bidding higher and higher. He was watching him to see where the man would falter. The bid quickly reached six million, the man had started to lower his bid prices.

"Six point four going once, tw-"

"Seven Million." Emmett's voice boomed throughout.

And I felt my jaw drop, his body language was confident he knew the game.

The man faltered and said no more, the room was quiet and Emmett proudly sat down as the gavel was struck down.

"Rolls Royce to 316 in the Back."

"And thats how its done," he whispered in my ear. He got up and motioned for me to follow him, we got outside and he began to wait. The orator soon came up to us and they walked away. I stood awkwardly waiting for Emmett while openly gawking at the car Emmett had just purchased. Yes, I had known the Cullens were wealthy, hell they were billionaires according to Forbs, but I had never seen them spend it so openly.

Seven Million for a Rolls Royce.

"Its not just a regular Rolls Royce, Bella only twenty two were made in 1904, this is a classic. And its a great addition to the Cullen Collection."

Emmett explained to me later as we drove home.

He was having the car shipped carefully in the next two weeks.

"I understand that, but why do you need to have it?"

He grinned at me, "its not me who needs it, its Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"The Cullens are known to be car enthusiasts Bella, especially Edward. And since his birthday is coming up in the next two weeks, well its perfect for him. He's has an eye for the early twentith century cars, hell when we were younger he'd always polish his toy cars that were modeled from the early models. OCD fucker he's always been."

I felt like 'awhing' at that, Emmett was a thoughtful person, when he wanted to be.

"That is so ni-"

"And its a great way to beat Jasper's ass, in our regular competiton of who can get the better present!"

He grinned proudly at me - moment gone.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

Boys.

Then it hit me, "wait, birthday?"

"Yes, what did you think that Edward just fell out of the sky?"

"No, but he's never mentioned it."

"He tends to forget about it on some years, but when we surprise him its like me at Christmas."

"What do think he would want?"

He laughed, "maybe you in a big red bow."

My face started to heat up and turn red, "what do you mean?"

"You can't honestly tell me that you haven't noticed."

He took my silence as his queue, "Come on, I see the sexual tension between the both of you, why do you think he's staying away from you. Now that he can see you as a mother figure to his boys - he wants to procreate. Its a basic human need."

He nodded his head as if it did make sense.

My eyes just grew wider. "No."

"Yes, he wants to fuck you and love you all over the floor! I'm serious though, he's not going to act on it though, he never would. He's always been a pussy when it comes to that."

"But you told me that he's scared of relationships."

"Hm, contradiction, thats Edward for you. But you paid attention and you're interested, I knew you liked him back. Hell you might even love him."

I just turned on the radio after that.

I did not love Edward.

"_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight!" _

I'd rather put up with Emmett's singing rather than his 'insight.'

I dropped off Emmett after a longer drive back home. And by the time I made it back to the Penthouse at eight I was dead tired. I was ready to drop in the foyer and sleep there, hadn't it not been for Edward who stepped out of the living room as I entered.

The sight had caught all of my attention.

There was Edward in a white v neck that hugged his torso just right, jeans that fit him perfectly, but what really caught my eye was the paint around his face, hair and torso. He grinned sheepishly at me.

"So is this what arts and crafts is supposed to be like?"

I laughed and slowly nodded.

"Where are the boys?"

"I put them to bed twenty minutes ago, its been a long day."

"Very nice," I told him as I walked into the kitchen him following behind me.

"Where did you go today?"

"Nowhere in particular," I told him absentmindedly as I wet a white towel with the kitchen sink water.

"You had to have gone somewhere far, it took you nearly the whole day."

I just shrugged and walked up to him as I cleaned his face with the white towel. His eyes only closed in content.

"Well, how come you didn't tell me you had a birthday?"

His eyes snapped open, "because I almost forgot about it myself, between the company and the boys. There's really no time to think."

I just hummed in response, "Well you have family members that care."

"I guess I do, since now you know, what are they planning?"

"I don't know."

He smiled at me a for second, "you know something, you're a horrible liar Ms. Swan."

I looked up at his bright green eyes dancing with merriment. I put down the towel.

"Not really, since Emmett didn't tell me the plans." My eyes widened at my statement and Edward burst out laughing.

"What did he get me?"

He poked at my arm.

"What are you a child."

He only grinned, "No."

His hands grabbed by my waist before he began to tickle me.

I burst out in laughter and attempted to hit him as I ran. He chased me around the penthouse, until we both fell down on the plush carpet of the living room. The white carpet stained with paint from the earlier activities.

I wiggled for a second and he looked at me, his green eyes alway piercing. I held my breath for a moment as I saw his eyes darken, and bit into my bottom lip. Something was changing between the both of us. And it wasn't just me that was being affected.

We both kept on looking at the other, his leaned down for a second before he turned away abruptly.

"I have an early meeting tomorrow."

I only nodded dazed, he offered his hand to help me up.

"Of course, goodnight Edward."

He looked at me a second and nodded a curt nod. And he disappeared.

I couldn't place the feeling, but I felt empty as he walked away and I cringed as I heard the soft click of his door.

I looked at the clock on the wall it was only eight thirty. Alice was probably at her apartment. I needed to talk to her. I needed someone to understand me if only for a second. I walked into my room and supported my body against the door, the fatigue hitting me stronger than ever.

I pulled my phone from my back pocket.

"_Shalom!" _

"Alice,"

"_Babe, whats wrong?" _

"I don't know, I just had a moment with Edward," I swallowed.

Silence, "_what do you mean a moment?" _

"We almost kissed."

She squealed into the phone, _"don't worry it will work out, I know you're feeling confused and worried, and probably wondering where exactly your feelings for him stand, but I know. It will all work out and soon, one day, in the far future. Who knows you'll be a permanent resident there. Right now however you need to figure out how you feel about the changing dynamics, and if you're willing to fight for him. Because he won't admit to himself that he likes you." _

She ended with a note of high assurance. My arguing against her other wise would be futile.

"Right, Alice."

"_Good, now Bella do you know the Show Toddlers and Tiaras?" _

**End Chapter **

I'm sorry.

Next update will be in maybe two weeks to month and the chapter will span between 4k to 5k words.

I'm sorry its full of grammatical errors. I was so excited to get it out that bypassed my Beta all together.

And I've decided that I will add a lemon in here at some point in this story.

Last note, I am truly sorry for the wait. I have a hectic life, and I know I've disappointed, angered and frustrated many. And I truly apologize. I just want to say that, I am back full time. I will be updating and working on this story, there is so much to tell and to write. It will get dramatic at point along but never angsty this story was made for that. But yes.

Oh! Chapters 1-11 will be taken down and reposted along some points. I will re-writing them and re-editing to be better and to suit my new writing style better. I cringe reading it back over. But yes.

Any question PM me.

And as always R and R


	13. Pretty Feet and Pop Toe Hell

**Chapter 13) Pretty Feet & Pop Toe **

**Bella **

_Edward is going to fire me. _

For the past hour and a half that had been my mantra as I sat next to Alice in her car. She was happily driving without a care in the world. The boys were napping in the back, their little heads slumping against the others, if fear wasn't so prominent in me, I would have probably taken a picture. It was a Kodak moment after all.

Never mind they had filed for Bankruptcy.

Alice looked at me from her driver's position, "whats wrong Bella Bug?"

"What do you think?" I shot her a cold look and she brushed it off like it was a sugar ant.

"You're over reacting, this is great, it will give the boys confidence!" She chirped with a thousand watt smile as she took an exit. I slumped farther down in my seat, dread filling my being. If Edward _knew _what Alice and I were up to, goodness he'd have my ass in a minute. Even if it wasn't my idea, I had let Alice talk me into it. I was at fault by default.

Problem was the boys were too pretty for their own fucking good. I mentally smacked myself as I thought back to how I had gotten into this mess.

**Past **

"_Bella do you know the show Toddlers and Tiaras?" _

"Yes?"

"_Good, have Ryan and Sebastian ready and outside by nine in the morning, Saturday. Oh goody, pretty feet - pop toe. My two little men!" _

"What are you even talking about?"

"_Nothing of your concern...Just know that whatever this is, is a favor to me. That you owe, mind you. Shall I remind of prom?" _

My face beat red at that, "alright fine, do they need anything?"

"_Tuxes, bring light make up, oh a mini spray tan! Okay I'll see you - Saturday!" _

Click.

**Present**

Alice kept on smiling brightly at me. As if nothing was wrong and my job wasn't in jeopardy. It was times like these, I hated being a slight push over. I mean, when she had brought it up...I had thought alright, a little pageant, probably natural. They'll walk around and then leave. I had never fathomed the idea that Alice - bless her heart had entered them in a full glitz pageant. It was how yesterday night, I had found myself spray tanning them. Late enough that Edward would never be able to know.

Since when could boys be in beauty pageant?

I mean pretty feet and pop toe were not natural for boys. It wasn't natural for them to prance around trying to get a crown. And it wasn't natural for me to be in a car with Alice on a saturday on our way to Philly. The worst part of the ordeal, I felt guilty; I had lied to Edward. It was natural for employees to feel that way but it was a different sort of guilt.

It is weird to explain.

The only salvation I have is the fact that Edward is out of town for the whole week. He left before I did this morning and won't be back until Sunday of the next. At least I won't have to answer to him, but Edward just has this of _knowing _like he can read minds? Its like Alice who just has that sixth sense about her. She's usually _never _wrong, if she has a hunch - it will come true.

Weird they are - those two.

But that was besides the point, "Alice what are they supposed to do?"

My voice sounded weak even to myself, she only grinned at me.

"Well, Bel-la, its beauty walk - they'll go to the X's on the floor and swimsuit wear. See no big deal, nbd."

"They don't know how to properly use the X's, Alice."

"We'll figure it out don't worry, the first prize is...one thousand dollars. We're so winning that."

I only arched an eyebrow, "I don't want to pit them against the other."

She could only grin slyly at me as if she had figured it out, "oh they're not going to the _same_ one Bella, no, they're going to two different ones in Philly."

I smacked myself that time.

"Oh don't worry Bells, you'll have help."

I looked at her, my eyes screaming my question.

"They're great," she said cryptically.

And with a turn of her head that was the end of that.

She turned on the radio, "you should nap Bella."

The look she sent me was deadly, never argue with Alice.

Period.

I looked at her for one more second before I averted my gaze towards the window. The scenes that passed by me were comforting, my head began to slip and before I knew it, I was slumped against the window sleeping.

I woke up later to soft pokes and peering glances.

"_Do you think she's O-KAY?" _

"Hush, she's sleeping Uncle Em."

"_Kid, when I was little or maybe it was last week, I was trying to wake up your dad, I would sit on his face and fart on it, maybe Bella needs that." _

"NO!"

My eyes fluttered at that second and I came face to face with two sets of green eyes and pretty smiles. My mind was racing to catch up and I was shuddered to myself, Fart on my face?

What the hell.

"Bella!" Three separate voices chorused together. And two sets of small arms engulfed me.

I sleepily hugged them back, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're at one of the locations, Sebastian will be performing in this one and then tomorrow Ryan will do the next one."

Her eyes were all sparkling as she made notes in her smartphone, never glancing at me. "Emmett go check in Sebastian, I'll grab his tux, ah! I'm so excited, this is so magical."

Emmett only gave Alice a mock salute and me a thumbs up before he lifted Sebastian and carried him inside. His voice floated towards us, "Nah, don't you worry, Kiddo, the ladies will not give you cooties. Just glare and bark."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Ryan watching his brother go inside.

"Will I have to do that."

I pulled him to me, "Tomorrow."

"I don't know if I like it," he made a face.

"Blame Auntie Alice, you should kick her shin," I scowled at myself, I shouldn't be giving him advice on being mean, but I couldn't help it. This was so out of line and annoying. Why couldn't Alice get her own kids to enter in these pageants?

"You kick my shin and I will bite you." Alice never missed a beat as she kept on tapping away. She moved towards the trunk and out pulled out a suit, make up bag and a smaller bag.

"Lets go inside, I've got to change Sebastian."

Alice had finally set down her smart phone, her little body was now bouncing all the seriousness was gone. Her eyes sparkled as she danced her way inside, "I swear we have better gotten a good room."

"She's crazy," I looked down at Ryan and giggled.

"She is, but we love her." He nodded and I lifted him up.

The lobby was like a scene out of a movie. There were hurried movements as parents made their way inside with their tubs of clothing. Kids running around, mothers chasing and scolding. Younger toddlers crying, teens rolling their eyes, boys yelling at the girls, other mothers scowling at the other - _'no my kid is better'. _The fuck, we weren't fifth grade. And of course, there was a camera crew. TLC was shown on the sides of the cameras, the crew casually filming their respective parents.

Lawd.

The nation would have the possibility to see Sebastian on the telly and maybe even Ryan. Fear floored me, I stayed rooted to the spot. If Edward were to see it...no, not possible these things aired months after. Edward didn't watch TLC. But still, what if...No, theres nondisclosure forms and agreements. I relaxed for a second, yep. All was good.

I laughed when I saw Emmett following after Alice, he looked at me, his eyes were pleading.

"Should we help Uncle Em?"

Ryan grinned up at me, "Nah."

I walked around with him, no one seemed to recognize 'Edward Cullen's kid', even if he wast he most wanted Bachelor in all of America. I wandered around the hotel rooms and floors, feeling sorry for any guests staying here for the weekend. I mean, they were in pageant central today, with all the crazy pageant moms ready to showcase their kids like they were show dogs.

Their kids looked like they were in their twenties.

I didn't even want to know how much money Alice had spent entering Ryan and Sebastian into their pageants. When that Pixie sets her mind to something, good luck to anyone willing to tell her no. If she set her mind on replicating herself through mitosis it would happen. Think of the devil and she shall come. Alice entered in all her glory dragged behind Sebastian, he sent me pleading looks. I needed my help my kid.

"Alice!"

She looked at me, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes at me, her hand going to her hip, "trying to find my make up bag, we have to get some foundation to even him out, put a little color on his face and his tux on."

I looked at Sebastian, "I'll do it."

She looked at me and back at Sebastian for a second, "Fine but you need to hurry, the boys go first and he's number ten, you have to be at the lineup!"

"Yes, Ms. Mom."

She turned away, then came back, "In case he gets tired," she slipped a plastic bag to me, "here are some pixie sticks, the moms swear by it."

I looked at Sebastian, "tired?"

He only shook his head and I grabbed his hand, I walked with him in two and Ryan on my hip to the nearest chair. Sebastian winced as I pulled out a bottle of foundation.

"I'm sorry," I told him quietly, as I applied the cream smoothly onto his face.

He only winced but let me put it on, "is this all of it?"

I looked down into the make up bag, mascara and black eye liner. I looked at Sebastian, his face scrunched up, but accepting. I wasn't about to put my kid up to that. There was just no way. He had an even complexion, he would be fine.

I put my palm up to his cheek, "Yes, thats all."

He smiled at me for a second and his gaze adverted towards the commotion going on in another room. The boys were lining up. I looked at him he was walking so slowly towards the stage. He kept on looking back at me and Ryan. I laughed softly as I saw Ryan give him a little thumbs up.

"Do I really have to do this tomorrow?"

I looked at Ryan's pleading green eyes.

Fuck.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't let Alice turn my boys into show dogs. I'd repay her in some other way, I'd name my first child after her or some shit as equally stupid. But this - this was just degrading. My boys did not deserve that.

My boys?

I shook my head, I'd be pulling Sebastian out and we'd all runaway somewhere. Far away from Alice and her hair brained schemes. If we were a Tv show she would be Pinky and I would the Brain.

_They're Pinky and the Brain. _

_Yes Pinky and the Brain _

_One is a genius the other's insane. _

The fuck is wrong with me.

However, I will have to show Ryan and Sebastian, Pinky and the Brain. Because strangely enough, Pinky would be Emmett while Brain would either be Jasper or Edward. I digress. I looked back towards Sebastian he was kept on looking at me. His face was of pure helplessness and fear.

Ah fuck.

I walked over towards him with long strides. I kept my eyes peeled out for Alice. I thanked God that she wasn't around as I grabbed him and dashed towards the car, my hand capturing Ryan's as well as she made a mad dash. We would need to escape fast.

I didn't know where I would take my boys. But we sure as hell were not staying around.

Not for this - madness and nonsense.

I got into into the back and they pulled on their seatbelts. I figured I had less than two minutes to peel out of the parking lot before Alice noticed anything.

I felt bad for leaving Alice but she had Emmett. He would always drive her home. The price I would pay for rescuing my boys would be a shopping trip and Barbie Bella. Grim but true. I looked back at them, I didn't care.

I loved them.

I looked at my dashboard it was only noon. What could I do to kill time? It would be pointless to just head back to NY and not do anything in Philly. But what would be fun?

Where had I always wanted to go as a kid?

My eyes lit as I was hit by a light bulb. Philly was known for one major thing aside from the Steelers. Hershey's.

"Hey boys, how do you feel about a small trip to Hershey's Pennsylvania?"

Silence.

"YES!"

I laughed and quickly found GPS directions on the car.

Now how to keep them entertained for a hour and a half drive?

_Super Teen Extraordinaire _ _Freakazoid! Freakazoid! _

I hummed along to the theme song Freakazoid as I turned into the parking lot of Hershey's land.

"Will our heads be chocolate coated, Bella?"

I looked at Ryan and smiled. "We'll see," they only cheered and I turned off the car. I had left my phone on silent to avoid any calls from Alice or Emmett. I didn't need that trouble right _now. _

I shielded my face from the sun and ushered them into the waiting line. I looked down at my boys and noticed Sebastian's face still coated in make up. Yeah, no.

I went back to the car and grabbed a tissue, "hold still," I told him.

I began to wipe all traces of foundation from his face, then I noticed another problem. His clothes, he still had on a tux. Oh fuck.

I knew HersheyPark had a boardwalk so hopefully there were would a clothing or teeshirt shop, where hopefully I could buy him a new shirt and some shorts and some sandals. Considering Alice had his clothes and everything with her. I was not about to call her.

Not happening.

We walked back towards the ticket line, I pulled out my credit card buying two tickets for the kiddies and one for me - the adult. The people in line kept on looking at my boys and shaking their heads. I wanted to shout or to scream, seriously I didn't have my kids going to pageants but its what it appeared. I quickly got them inside the park and our first stop would be the gift shops.

The first one we walked into luckily had our needed items. Granted I had to get Sebastian swim shorts but no matter. He now sported a Hersheypark t shirt, black swim trunks, cool shades, and black flip flops. He was a regular hipster walking with his swagger. I laughed as him and Ryan walked down the sidewalk bumping sides.

I walked behind them occasionally snapping pictures of them. I paused to look at the map, I hummed to myself the Coal Cracker would have to be our first stop.

"Boys!"

They turned to look at me, "we're going on the coal cracker!"

They cheered and grabbed my hands, they were pulling me towards where they thought the ride was. When we finally did find the ride we had at least a half hour wait. The boys tried to keep themselves entertained - rock, paper, scissors, thumb wrestling, eye spy. Needless to say by the time we reached the front they were more than ready. They were bouncing in their seats as the seatbelts were being pulled.

We turned, we spun, we went through dark tunnels. Finally we reached the light at the end and down we went through water. They boys were laughing their eyes sparkling. It made me happy to see them happy, I loved to see them acting like my boys instead of little men.

We walked out all smiles, they walked by the photobooth and they both gave me puppy smiles.

"Please Bella can we buy our picture?"

I looked at the woman at the cash register.

"I've never been able to tell my own kids no, ever. Especially not on family outings Miss."

I mock glared at the woman and she laughed. I took out my wallet and paid I was greeted by two big hugs from my boys.

"You have beautiful kids, m'am. Truly, I miss my own being that age, enjoy it."

I smiled at her, "I love them."

"I can tell, a mother's love can never be defined." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"But they-" I wanted to explain, but the boys had grabbed my hands again and were hauling me off.

"Enjoy them!"

I waved to her and let the boys pull me.

The whole day we spent it traveling up and down the park, eating funnel cake, taking pictures, laughing and playing hide and go seek. As we left at eight that night the boys were tired, they were slugging behind, and I knew it would be an easy three hour ride back to New York. I got into the driver's seat and quickly turned on the cool air.

I looked at my forgotten phone.

_10 Missed Calls; 3 voicemails; 15 texts. _

I gulped as I began to look through the phone. Half of the calls were Alice the other Edward. A sense of dread filled my stomach. I looked through my texts all of them were from Edward.

Ah Shit.

Fucking Alice.

Cautiously I checked my voicemail as I pulled onto the highway.

"_So where are my kids, Alice and Emmett tell me you've disappeared without a trace, did you kidnap them? Miss Swan call me back immediatly or at the very least get back in touch with Alice and Emmett. " _

That was the first one. He seemed calm. Chill.

"_Miss Swan! Its been over two hours, no calls where the fuck are you? Fuck, just please get back to me as soon as possible, I need to know nothing has happened. I mean, I'm sure there is a good reason for your disappearance with my boys. I'm willing to keep an open mind if you call me soon!" _

He wasn't relaxed. He was stressed. _"I swear to God, you are fired Miss Swan. Its been three hours since my last voicemail and still no communication. God forbid something has happened to you and my boys, but for you to leave with out a word. Emmett says I'm over-reacting and when I hear the story I will laugh. But I'll be damned, this isn't funny. Did you know you can't issue a missing person's report until its been twenty four hours? I can't make a statement on my boys yet because they're with you. Miss Swan please, get back to me." _

Desperate.

Oh shit, I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number. It rang and no answer, I heard a beep on my phone.

No signal.

I wanted to bang my forehead against the steering wheel. This would only happen to me.

What would await me?

Three hours later, two of those hours spent trying to call Edward I pulled into the parking garage.

"Guys, wake up."

I shook both of them softly, their soft eyes blinking against the sudden intrusion of light.

"Where?"

"Home," I whispered to them softly. I picked them both up, one on each arm and I headed up. My heart beat and pounded loudly to me as the floors began to rise. I wished the elevator would just shut down. I did not want to face Edward and his possible wrath.

The elevator doors opened too soon. I came face to face with the door.

I grabbed my keys and entered the apartment as quietly as I could. I hadn't stepped in a full foot when Edward appeared. He looked stricken. My eyes widened as I took him in. He was supposed to be out of town.

I was in deep shit.

He grabbed both of the boys from me. I stood there watching him as he looked over both of them in wonder. Softly hugging both of them. He would look at me briefly his expression was always unreadable. I followed behind him as he carried them to their rooms. He didn't bother to undress them, the boys were dead weight. They both snuggled into their blankets little smiles on their faces.

I looked at their faces one last time. I would be facing Edward alone.

We walked into the living room and I sat down. I felt like a child looking up at Edward. He looked at me, his eyes full of frustration and anger.

"Where have you been all fucking day?"

My eyes widened, I had never heard him curse, "Philly, I took the boys to Hershey's."

His look was murderous, "and you did bother to tell Alice or Emmett?"

"No, because Alice when psycho, you should be thanking me, Edward, I saved your kids from pretty feet pop toe hell. I took them to Hershey's park so they could have fun for a little while. I'm sorry I didn't tell them, I had no choice. Alice wanted them to perform, I didn't so I did what any other mother would do in my situation, I rescued them and took them somewhere fun, I had to protect my boys. I'm sorry, I didn't call you back, my phone was in the fucking car."

I looked into his eyes.

They were no longer angry. They were unreadable.

"You called yourself their mom," he whispered to me.

"Pardon?"

"You just basically called yourself their mom."

He half smiled for a second.

He didn't look at me but sat down beside me on the couch, "did you take pictures?" He whispered to me softly.

I looked at him startled, he was like a moody bi-polar teen. I pulled out the pictures from my bag that I had bought and that we had taken in random photobooths. He smiled at each of them.

"Ms. Swan, don't think for a second there will not be repercussions for today...for right now however, I will let you off with a warning, maybe on the next outing I can join you."

I smiled at him, "I think the boys would love that."

"Yes, I think a trip would be perfect and soon."

He looked at me for a second a flash of emotion passing through his eyes.

"Why did you run away from Alice?" He mused.

I smiled wryly, "Have you ever heard of Toddler and Tiaras's?"

**End Chapter 13 **

**Read and Review Please! **

**Oh this is Un- Betaed. **

**Woo! **

**What a chapter. ****Thoughts? Anything you'd like to share and our add? ****Hint & Hint. ****Yes I am a review whore. **

**If you've noticed or not, I have re-edited the first three chapters of this story, the others will be updated and re-edited soon as well. **

**Questions just PM Me. **

**Next few chapters will prove very exciting and we will see plenty more of our favorite couple interaction(: ****So stay tuned!**


	14. The Big House

**Chapter 14) Big House**

**Bella**

_And thats how she became the nanny!__  
_ _Who would have guessed that the girl we described_  
_was just exactly what the doctor prescribed!_

"_MS. SWAN! You have some explaining to do, eight thousand dollars on junk food and video games?"_

_I bit my nails nervously, "But, Mr. Cullen you need to understand these kids are under nourished." I complained to him as I followed him into his office._

"_Under nourished? I should have you fired right now, what is this bill, Ms. Swan this will be cut from you pay!"_

"_Ugh, But Mr. Cullen you have to see that this was necessary."_

_Our heads snapped towards the doorway entrance, "yes, Sexual Tension, for both you and Mr. Cullen, why am I the only one that sees this?"_

"_Bella! Darling, sweetheart wheres my little girl, momma's here!"_

_I ran out, nearly tripped over my own feet, the four inch heels were killers. My eyes widened as I took in the sight, my mother...in her leopard attire. How had she gained over fourty pounds in less than a year?_

"_Ma?" My voice sounding foreign to my own ears...so nasal._

"_Yes! Darling, I heard you're getting married, and finally giving me those grandbabies!"_

"_What?"_

"_Ms. Swan, if we're getting married, you must stop wearing those short skirts."_

"_I-I they're me! I can't just do that, Mr. Cullen."_

"_Yes, Ms. Swan, and get that weird look off of your face."_

_Weird look off of your face_

_Weird look off of your face_

" - Weird look off of your face, Prof. Nelson is glaring at you!"

I looked at Alice startled and then back down to my paper, I started taking a few notes.

"Since when do you sing The Nanny named Bella?" She whispered to me.

I shrugged my shoulders at her. I didn't know where that little day dream had come from, Hell I didn't even watch The Nanny. I shook my head and tried to shake off the daydream, it had been weird at best. Yet it had left my insides churning, I could still remember the feelings in my daydream about the impending wedding.

I took a breath and copied down the few notes written on the screen. My mind still spiraling back into focus. My heartbeat returning to normal and my sanity finally forgetting The Nanny. I'm sorry, but I never wanted to sound like Fran. I loved the actress, but her voice. Goodness Gracious.

The last halfway seemed to pass by slowly and by the time we were released from the confines of statistics hell, I felt sleepy. Alice raced to catch up to me, her voice chirping.

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her.

"It was about Edward, because after a few second you started humming the wedding march." She told me smartly, her head bobbing up and down.

"Oh hush, like you know anything."

"I know that you hate The Nanny, yet were singing the opening quietly." She shot at me.

"Besides savey, I know that one day your story will be like the one with Mr. Sheffield and Ms. Fine, though its a miracle you don't have a CiCi in your way."

"You're looking way to far into this, you know nothing."

Her voice took on a sage like quality, "I know everything, I know that it must have been one hell of a daydream that you didn't feel your cellphone vibrate."

"You tell me this now?" I asked her as she walked straight into the courtyard, we sat down on a bench.

I took my cellphone from my back pocket, one missed call and one voicemail. It was funny, I didn't know the number.

"_You have one new message."_

_Pause._

"_Bella fucking Swan, I'm really hoping this is your number. Its me, Emmett. Ah shit, I'm in trouble, I'm in jail. Yeah I know, I'm screwed and the reason is so stupid. I can't believe that they're holding me hostage while there are serial killers out there! You are my one phone call so fuck, you better come here. I didn't call Jazz or Edddie because they're douches and wouldn't get me out, they'd laugh at me. But I die Grass. I'll explain later, but come get me! I"m at the 66th Precinct, bring some cash about two grand would be great. Love you!"_

I heard the click, and looked at my phone. Was shit for real?

Alice looked at me, "What's going on?"

"I have to go bail out Emmett..." I told her slowly, not quite believing the words myself.

She snorted, "The fuck?"

"That's what I'm sayin', I don't know, it sounds serious, I'm going to go bail him out. Can you please check out the twins from daycare if I'm not back by four?"

"Yes, go, but give me details later."

I nodded to her and rushed off the campus. I had one other class for today and it was Biology. I knew I would hardly be missing anything but just in case...I dialed Angela.

"Hey!"

"_Hey, Bella."_

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"Could you, I don't know, record the biology class today?"

"_Why, are you alright, you sound rushed."_

"I'm fine, I'll explain later, thank you, Ang!"

I hung up on her before she could reply. It was rude, but I was in a hurry. It couldn't be helped. I flew past the people gathering and walking to and fro from their classes. I felt like a blur and was silently rejoicing at the fact I hadn't tripped. The only problem was finding the Precinct. For once, I felt like my overpriced Soccer Bella car was worth it, and that it was useful. I took down the I-478 S, hopefully it would be a quick twenty minutes.

Traffic was thankfully light. I got down to the precinct fairly fast, and parked my car in a parking garage, seriously ten dollars for an hour is way over priced. I would never get used to the New York rates. I walked out fast and shielded my eyes against the noon time soon. The cool air from the precinct was a great welcome, I walked up the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to bail someone out?"

"Name?"

"Emmett Cullen," I told her.

She typed up the information in her computer, "I'm sorry m'am, he hasn't been processed yet, so we haven't set bail, he'll most likely have to spend the night here."

I bit my lip, "Can I see him?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, go on back."

She waved her hand behind her and the double doors opened. I looked at her uncertainly for a second before I stepped through. You know how in the movies you walk into a dark dank jail, with a bored police man behind a desk, and a lot of guys all in the same cell just waiting?

Yeah it looked like that. Only worse.

Emmett had his face pressed against the bars, his arms wrapped around the bars, and were those tears?

"PLEASE! LET ME OUT! I don't want to get felt up by Bobby! I don't belong here! My pants are Gucci not Coogi!"

I could hear scuffling, "No you basterds, back I say, away from the Gucci!"

I walked down farther in, into Emmett's eye sight. His eyes widened and he began to sob and reach out his arm.

"Father, you heard my cries!"

I got wolf whistles as I got closer to the bars, "what did you do?"

"I don't even know, apparently its bad to photocopy your own ass. But in my defense it was in Father's own office, so I don't even know. Next thing I know is they've got security, I'm fighting for my rights, my freedom and liberty. And now I"m in the big house. Never to see the light. Tell Jimmy, my dear son, I'll write to him always!"

He held out his hand dramatically, his head bowed with his right hand shielding the rest of his face. He was so dramatic.

"How did you get my message so fast, by the way?" His eyes were now alight with curiosity. He was a bi-polar one, that one, Emmett.

"Alice told me my cellphone was vibrating."

"I thought she wouldn't be talking to you after the whole thing Saturday."

"Yeah, the groveling I had to do to get back in her good graces," I told him dryly.

Getting back into Alice's good graces had been hard. I had called her Saturday night, text messages, voicemails, hell I had even considered making my own Batman signal. Not a word, not a response back. I hadn't been dishearten though, it wasn't like it was our first fight. No, this one was just worse. I might have well done a deal with Rumplestiltskin, it was that bad. I mean I wasn't going to give Alice my first child.

No, I would just enter in a pageant with her.

Joy.

If Alice hadn't been my oldest friend, the things I'd do to the pixie.

"What did you agree too?" His goofy smile was contagious but I didn't need him to laugh at me right now.

"You don't need to know,"

"oh but I do, but I won't bug you for now. I have bigger fish to fry, when am I getting out?"

I looked down nervously, "Well thats the thing, you haven't had bail set yet. And you know the system they're not going to set anything until at least tomorrow."

His eyes were wide, his face was white, "No, say it ain't so, no, no, no! Please, can't I bribe them or something?"

"Emmett you can't use your family name to get your means, look at what happened today!"

He pouted, "I don't even know how that happened, it was in Daddy's company!"

"Emmett, really, going for spoiled rich bitch, now?"

He shrugged, "can't help it, I feel so passionate about my injustice. Gosh, the way they took me down, you would have thought I was photocopying my cock or something."

"_Bet they did, must have a small dick, who would be that buff, needs to be making up for something."_

I arched an eyebrow as Emmett's eye twitched.

"I do not have a small dick!" He screamed at them, exasperated.

He was back to clutching at the bars, "I can't spend the night here, Bella you can't let them!"

"Deal with it, I'll tell Edward and maybe he'll be able to speed up the process."

"He won't, him and Jasper, both wouldn't help me, they'll wait till tomorrow to bail me out."

"At least, you've got a souvenir of your experience, You'll have a mugshot." I told him.

He perked up, "I wonder if I can get a copy of that. I looked like a sexy beast, if I say so myself."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, "Think you can hold out?"

He tapped his finger against his upper lip, "I don't know, maybe, I'll hold out if you take me to the park tomorrow and get me a puppy."

Just like a kid.

"Deal."

He grinned, "Good, now do you think you could get me a separate cell, cause I know your dad is chief of the po-po."

"Yeah, in Forks, Washington, a little rundown town in the middle of nowhere."

"Hey, its worth a shot, did the old chief ever get shot?"

"He wishes, the worst thats ever happened is someone held them through a slow speed chase."

He laughed, "Ah, tell Charlie, I send my condolences."

I arched my eyebrow, "How do you?"

"Its a secret Bells, if I tell you, I'd have to kill you, that just wouldn't be fun." He told me in strict seriousness.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll see you later, thanks for getting me out of class." I scolded him.

"Anytime!" He called after me cheerily.

His tone changed, "No, I will not get you her number, you no good, self serving asshole, go lick your own ass! Back away from the Gucci."

I laughed the way out and jogged over to the parking Garage. I took out my cellphone to look at the time, it was nearly three, I had to get the twins by three thirty. Shit.

I ran to the car and parked in reverse. With luck on my side I could get back to NYU easily.

Luck was never on my side.

Five minutes into the twenty minute ride, I happened to be stopped by traffic. And not just any traffic. No, it was a car crash. And by the looks of it the police had just gotten to the scene. The worst part of all of this, was all the honking and the yelling combine it with a light heat and you got a mixture for disaster.

"Lady, get your fucking ass moving!"

"Piss off!" I screamed back at him while flipping him the bird.

New York traffic could and would get even the most calm and patient people into a bundle of madness.

I drummed my fingers against my steering wheel, occasionally pressing on the horn, I knew it was useless but damn you still had to try. I could only watch helplessly as the minutes passed by on the dashboard getting closer and closer to three thirty. Damn, what to do. I needed to call someone but it was illegal to talk and drive...But there was a way. I glanced down at my phone for a second and hit the home button and got to Siri.

"Siri, call Alice and put it on speaker."

"_Calling Alice,"_

My knee was bouncing in place as I heard the ringing, "Hello?"

Her voice was happy and she chirped.

"Alice, thank God, can you go get the twins?"

"Already one step ahead of you, I'm on my way now. Where are you?"

"Stuck in fucking traffic, some idiot got into a car accident."

"Ouch, Swan, damn."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit,"

"Sounds good."

The call ended and I felt myself calm down. The twins would be alright. Alice would be with them. They had Alice.

They had fucking Alice.

I slapped myself with my palm, that was just what they needed.

My phone began ringing again, it was Alice. The highway was beginning to move again, the scene being cleared.

"What?"

"They won't let me get them, something about not being on the Emergency Contact form."

Damnit.

"I'll be right there, can you at least stay with them?"

"They won't let me, there's another parent here, she say she'll stay with them until you get there. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, I gotta go, thank her for me."

I ended the call and sped down the interstate. It was dangerous the way I skipped the lanes and pushed the pedal harder and harder. The car was going one thirty and faster, I needed to get to them. If there was one thing Chief Swan had ever instilled in me, it was being on time and dependable. It was that one feeling that kept on pushing me to go faster, that and my need to not let the boys down.

I finally pulled into NYU and parked my car half hazaradly in the parking garage. I ran halfway across campus like a maniac. I knew, I managed to spill at least three people with books in their hands and two with hot coffees. Under normal circumstances I would have stopped to help, but not today.

I can just image how they would tell their friends, '_there's this bitch on campus, she fucking runs everywhere, and never apologizes, I wanna cut that hoe'_

I laughed to myself, before finally turning into the daycare. I stopped to catch my breath for a second and took a look at the time, three fourty five. I cringed and went inside. I didn't find the twins right away until I walked farther back, where they kept the plastic castle.

I saw Ryan, Sebastian and Carson playing Pirate. And I smiled, I took time to lean against the wall for a bit before my eyes zeroed in on the woman on the floor watching them. She had a content smile on her face, her gaze seemed faraway. I tentatively sat down next to her.

"Are you Carson's mom?"

She looked at me, startled, "No, he's my nephew. I volunteered to come pick him up today, are you the twin's mother?" She said the last part softly.

I smiled at her, "No, I'm their Nanny."

She smiled at that, "Carson really likes playing with the boys, he'll always come to the family dinners and just speak about his day with them."

I laughed, "Ryan and Sebastian like him too, I would love to set up a playdate with you sister."

"I'll give her, your number." She told me.

We fell into a silence. The boys oblivious to us watching them play. I loved to see the boys so carefree and laughing merrily without a care in the world.

"What are the boys like?" I looked at her, her eyes held questions.

I was taken off guard, I knew my voice was nervous, "Well they love to jump around, keep me on my toes, they love stories before bedtime and kisses. They play soccer and even though the both of them do a lot together they couldn't be more different."

"Tell me more," she whispered.

"Ryan, I can tell he's going to be a ladies man, he has a crush on his one little girl, Lanier, cutest thing ever. And Sebastian, he's more into sports and into playing than crushes. Ryan is a worry wart though," I told her, thinking back to our conversations surrounding Lanier.

I laughed to myself.

It was then that the boys finally looked over, I could see the spark come to life in Ryan and Sebastian's eyes.

"BELLA!" They cheered, they got off of the castle and ran to me. Both of them tumbling me over. I laughed as I struggled to hug the both of them.

"We had the bestest day, today."

"Even if you are late."

"We're jut glad you're here."

"We love you!"

I laughed because their words blended in together. I couldn't tell who said what. I got up and the both of them stayed by me.

I looked at Carson, "hey Carson." I told him.

"Hey, Ms. Bella," he told me shyly.

I waved to him, and it took him a second to wave back at me. He was so shy, it was the cutest thing.

I got up and helped up Carson's aunt. We both walked over to the door, and I signed out both Ryan and Sebastian.

Both of us stood awkwardly by the door not quite knowing what to say.

"It was great meeting you," I told her.

"To you as well, maybe we could get some coffee sometime soon..."She trailed off waiting for my name.

"Bella, I would look forward to it," I paused.

"Tanya," she told me as she held out her hand for me to shake.

I nodded and she smiled while looking at the twins. Once again looking wistful.

"Can I get your number?" She asked me suddenly.

"Sure, actually give me yours, and I'll dial you so that you can have my number recorded on your cellphone."

"Sounds good, 718-855-7555."

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number, I waited for it to ring a few times before I hung up.

"You should have it."

She looked at her phone, "I do, thank you. I'll call you soon, maybe we'll get coffee when the both of us don't have our boys?"

"Yea, sounds good."

I waved bye to her as I walked away with the boys, each one holding one of my hands as they told me all about their day.

The one thing that did stand out however, "oh and Bella we have a soccer game today."

Shit.

**End Chapter**

**Read and Review**

**Please and thank you.  
I love reading your opinions on this.  
And its a great motivator. Hint Hint.**

**Alright so, this chapter, yeah. What do you guys think?  
Its a turning point for sure.  
Chapter 15 has already been started. I'm working on pre-writing chapters. So hopefully updates will be faster.**

**All grammatical errors are mine. I get so excited to publish, I don't wait for my Beta. So, this will be replaced with a beta-ed chapter in maybe two weeks?**

**Questions, just PM me**


	15. Those Yellow Cabs

**Chapter 15) Those Fucking Yellow Cabs**

The bright noonday sun shone all over my face as I sat outside with Tanya. We chose to sit on the balcony overlooking the busy sidewalks of New York City. I let the sun shine over my face for a moment before turning my attention to her.

Sunglasses hid her eyes as she sipped at her coffee. She was almost tentative in her movements, calculating all that she did.

To say that the call from Tanya was unexpected is an understatement. When we had exchanged numbers, I had imagined she wouldn't have called me, or been serious in her coffee promise. But here we were, watching the sidewalks and enjoying the day. I had actually left the boys with Emmett for a few hours, yes he did manage to get out jail.

He wouldn't be awaiting trial. Just doing a few community service hours. By a few, the judge meant a couple hundred hours.

It was odd not spending the afternoon with the boys, I was so used to using my free afternoons with the boys, I had forgotten what 'me' time was. I didn't mind it though.

"So, Bella, I'm sorry this was all so sudden," she said as her hands spread out, indicating the coffee situation.

"Its no big deal, I didn't have classes today anyways, so I just had to find someone to watch them for a couple of hours."

She nodded, "Who?"

"Their uncle Emmett, he's a kid himself, so I couldn't have imagined having them spending the afternoon with anyone else."

"Right..." She trailed off.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she smiled at me.

We fell into a semi-awkward silence before she broke it, "So you're a nanny, you must love kids."

I grinned, "No, it was a mistake really, all of it was, but I can't picture myself doing anything else now. I love those boys." I told her honestly.

She looked down at her hands.

"Do you like kids?"

Her smile was wistful, clearly remembering time gone by, "Yes, but its never worked out for me, the story is complicated," her voice broke, "and fuck, if I haven't tried to change my mistakes."

I reached out and touched one of her hands, "You know, you can always make amends."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Nonsense, you can't think like that, if you have truly changed then show them who you are now, leave you past behind."

She looked at me from under her eyelashes, "Thank you."

She laughed and wiped her eyes, "God, I must look like such an idiot for crying."

I laughed with her, "Nah, you just look like someone ran over her puppy."

She smiled at that, "Goodness, we've got to stick to lighter subjects."

"True that," I held up my Frap, "to new friends and new beginnings."

She repeated what I said, "So wanna get out of here, I knew this great little vintage store."

I nodded to her and we picked up our bags, we laughed as we walked out to the SoHo.

"Wait, so you seriously nearly took out the entire production of Swan Lake when you were five?"

Tanya asked me as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Yes, and with that went my dreams of being a PrimaBallerina, my mom took me out of the class faster than lightening."

She laughed harder, "the way you say it, it feel likes someone actually did take away all of your hopes and dreams."

"She did!" My tone was desperate.

"Ah, thats too funny, it reminds me of my sister and I, and it was so mean looking back at it now. But when we were seven, I got so mad at her that I threw all of her Barbie Dolls in the lake near our house. Her dream had been to be a fashion designer so she would mix and match the doll's clothes. When I saw her face..."

She trailed off, the mirth was still in her eyes but she did seem to regret it. We looked at the other and kept on laughing. It was weird the way we seemed to click, we had spend the time together looking at outfits and trying on weird hats. It was fun having someone new to spend time with, and Tanya was hilarious. We had finally sat down on a bench when my cellphone rang.

"I gotta take this,"

"Go ahead."

"Hello?"

"_Bella, thank Goodness, okay its five in the afternoon, and I need you. Okay, we've got to get supplies, and I've got the boys and Jasper in tow. Oh this will be so mucho fun." _

"What are you talking about?"

"_Edward's surprise party, silly, we've got to go get tacky things to string up in his office and have an impromptu office party with all his closest friends and family. And maybe like a danceoff with Shots and Amsterdam ladies of the night." _

I could already picture him wiggling his eyebrows, "Where are you guys?"

"_At my crib, girl! Get yo ass over here so we can get started. I plan on throwing this by tomorrow." _

"You can't be serious,"

"_Oh but I am, get there fast! We're going to split up into teams, you and Jasper vs the boys and I, who will win? No one knows, but it will be epic!" _

I rolled my eyes, "alright, I'll get my ass over there, later."

"_Bye!" _

I looked at Tanya, her head was tilted to the side with an inquisitive look on her face, "What's going on?"

"I have to go, Emmett is planning some sort of party, he needs me to go run some errands," I looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I have to get going anyways, I'm babysitting Carson."

She picked up her bags from the bench and I did the same, "I'll call you later?" She asked me.

"Of course, we'll have to do this again, soon." I grinned at her.

I hailed a cab, "Upper East Side, 805th Avenue."

The drive to Emmett's was a fast one, I had never used a cab before I'd be damned if I ever hailed on again. They were insane, they weaved in and out of small corners, they slid through small spaces. Fuck. I swear, I would have peed my pants if we hadn't gotten to Emmett's place. I stumbled out of the cab and threw him my money.

"Thank you," I told him weakly.

I only heard him laugh before he drove away. I took a moment to compose myself and I looked up at his building. Like Edward's his building was new and modern, it was beautiful to look at. And I slightly intimidated to enter, it would never matter how long I lived among the wealthy, it would still loom over me, and the small town girl would always be insecure.

Before I could talk to the doorman, Emmett came out in a whirlwind of pink? I looked at him in horror, he had on a light pink blazer, with a hot pink tie, and a white button up, his pants were black and he had on white Ray Bans.

"What the hell?"

He looked at me and smiled, "oh darling! So glad you could make it!"

He came over to me and kissed both of my cheeks, "Do you like, its my party planner outfit."

"Don't listen to him, he's insane," I looked over to see Jasper walking over to us with the twin's behind him, he had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Bella!" The twins ran from behind his legs towards me, and I found my eyes widening as I took them in. They were in nearly matching outfits to Emmett.

"What is this?" My arms waving around to their outfits.

"We're team pink, Silly, we've got to get running though." Emmett said.

I nodded to him numbly and hugged the twins to me, "I'll see you guys in a bit, alright?"

They nodded to me and went over to Emmett who held their hands, I looked at Jasper who had his hands in his pockets. "So where do we go from here?" I asked him.

"I have a list, from Emmett's specifications he wants us to go to Harlem to pick up the Cake he ordered and then just pick up more party favors."

I nodded my head and we hailed a cab. It was a quiet cab ride between the two of us until we got out onto the traffic. I had seriously thought, this cabbie would be calmer and the ride wouldn't feel like a roller coaster. No such luck. I started to feel my stomach tumbling, ah goodness. I started to move along with the cab, any right turns, I'd turn. At one pointed I crashed into Jasper, and he laughed.

"Not used to this?"

"N-No."

"Just like a tourist," his eyes were twinkling as he said this. As the nearly half our drive came to an end, he helped me out of the camp and onto the sidewalk.

"Easy there Tiger."

I rolled my eyes and tried to punch his arm. He held onto me until I got my balance back and we walked in silence to the cake shop, Make my Cake.

His hands were in his pockets when he finally spoke up, "So, whats up with you and Edward?"

I looked at him startled, "What does that even mean?"

He grinned, "Emmett told me, you know, he has this intuition that the both of you are just dancing around the other trying to hide feelings."

He paused, "But I think differently, see I think that you have some feelings for Edward, but you're too insecure to see that. And Edward is oblivious to it all aside from the face that he stresses to see you with his kids. Because its so perfect and it just fits."

I looked at him, my mouth hanging open, "Thats not at all true!"

"And pigs fly, the sooner you can admit you like him, find him attractive and want him in general, then you'll stop feeling weird and in limbo. The sooner, you can admit it to yourself, the sooner you'll get together and the sooner he'll finally fuck you and he'll stop being a pain in the ass."

The way the he said it was so simple and blunt. I found myself struggling to find words, and I felt my cheeks heat up. He only kept on walking ahead of me, never acknowledging the fact that he had just turned my world on its axis. And yet through all this I found myself caring, _did he really find me attractive? _

I shook my head. And ran to catch up to Jasper, he held the door open for me and I found myself relaxing in the atmosphere of the the shop. It was brightly lit, and the people were friendly as they greeted us. My mouth began watering as I looked at the cupcakes and cake slices. Thankfully the line wasn't long and we were being attended soon.

"How may I help you?"

"We're here to pick up an order, under the name Emmett Cullen?"

The woman began to look up, and Jasper turned to me, "Go pick something out, my treat."

"You don't..."

"Go ahead, I saw your mouth watering."

He winked at me, and I felt like a child under his gaze. He laughed silently as he saw me stumble towards the glass. My eyes locked into a red velvet cupcake, and I felt Jasper behind me.

"And one black coffee, one red velvet cupcake and for the lady?"

He looked at me, "I'll have a tea."

The woman nodded and turned to make our orders. Jasper already had the cake box in his hand.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot earlier, but at some point something's got to give."

I just nodded not really knowing what he meant. He let he conversation drop, but I couldn't help but echo his words from the earlier conversation, _'the sooner he can fuck you the sooner he'll stop being a pain in the ass.' _His words echoed in my head, and I felt myself blushing, Edward didn't find me attractive did he?

"Why are you blushing?"

I looked at Jasper and blushed harder, "It's because you have a nice ass."

He arched an eyebrow, and I felt myself blushing harder. I hadn't been checking out his ass, but damn, it was the first thing that popped into my head. And because I have no filter, I had to go and say it.

"Really, cause I feel like its a little flat." He said to me as he pretended to look at his ass.

"Hush, we will never repeat of this," I snapped at him as I walked by him.

"If you're lucky, I might let you cop a feel." I groaned, damn me and my nonexistent filter. His ass really, if anyone had a nice ass it was Edward. Yep, there we go again. Note to self, stop entertaining thoughts about your employer, it only leads to trouble. I just shook my head and tried to get ahead of him.

I walked for a block before I realized Jasper was no where to be seen, I panicked and began to rush back. I ran blindly before I crashed into a solid body. Oh goodness, knowing my luck it was bound to be a biker. I looked and blinked, blue eyes stared back at me amused.

"Ms. Swan, really?"

I blushed, "Sorry, Jasper."

He laughed, "So, I'm sorry I didn't follow you, I called Edward. He wants you at Carmine's Restaurant its on Broadway."

"Is it any good?"

He grinned, "I think it is, I love Italian but I'm not sure how you'd like it."

"I love Italian so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Then again who doesn't like Italian?" He bumped into my side.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I'll call us a cab, I'll drop you off at Broadway and then I'll get going home."

"You can join us."

His eyes twinkled, "No, I'd be interrupting y'alls dinner, besides I'll be seeing Edward tomorrow anywho."

He turned his back to me for a minute, he was calling the cab company when he finally faced me, I asked him, "Where do you live?"

"Why do you want to stalk me?"

"Of course, I'd love to follow you home and figure out your apartment number...break in...steal you DNA, the works."

He laughed, "If you must know, I live one floor above Emmett."

"Is it fun?"

His eyes narrowed, "You don't even want to know."

"Do you two have slumber parties?" My tone was teasing.

"Unfortunately." He deadpanned, "Did you know he has bunny PJs, being his sibling should be a paying job."

"But you love him." I pointed out as a yellow cab stopped in front of us.

He rolled his eyes and held the door open for me. I took two deep breaths as I sat down, I closed my eyes as I felt the cab start to lurch forward. Here we go again. The cabby was friendly, he made idle chit chat with Jasper as I kept my eyes shut, my head leaning against the cool glass counting down the minutes till I got to Carmine's. Jasper said the lurching would stop in fourteen minutes, we had passed his prediction.

I needed a brown paper bag. The cab came to a halt and once again I stumbled out less than gracefully. I took a second to lean against the side and catch my breath.

"I'll you tomorrow, darlin" I waved numbly at Jasper as I entered the restaurant.

I entered the cool restaurant and took in the smell of pasta and Italia. There were already many people waiting to be seated but I could see flashes of copper hair in the distance.

"May I help you?" "I'm under the name Cullen."

She smiled and gestured for me to follow her.

I sat down at the table as she pulled out a pad, "what can I get you?"

I looked at Edward and he motioned for me to go ahead and order, "A raspberry lemonade and mushroom ravioli." She noted it down.

"Mr. Cullen shall I add that to your order and hold back the food?"

"Yes, thank you."

She nodded and left. I looked at the boys and smiled softly they were still in their outfits. They were eating the complimentary bread as they sipped at their drinks.

"Hi Bella!" They said cheerfully with their mouths full.

"Boys, don't eat while you chew."

I smiled at Edward stern tone. He turned to look at me and I found myself blushing, I had been staring at him for far too long.

"How was your day, Bella?"

"It was alright, I ran around with Jasper."

"And you had nothing to do with the boy's outfits?"

"Not at all."

The food came and we stopped conversation as we took up eating. The boys were happily munching away at their pizza. And Edward and fell into an easy silence.

"So whats Emmett planning this year?"

I nearly choked on the mushroom I was eating.

"What?"

He smirked, "I don't know what he's planning but I do know that he is planning, whats it going to be this year, mariachi band, street walkers or exotic pets?"

He laughed at my stunned expression, "When you get to be Emmett's sibling for this long, you learn a lot, he's so predictable."

I laughed, "Well one surprise is ruined not going to spoil another one." I said cheekily.

"It has to be something big since the boys are dressed up like that," he mused.

"I guess or it might not be."

His eyes twinkled as he smiled, "Big or small it has to be embarrassing, last year...I wanted to die right then and there."

"What did he do?"

"He had installed cameras all over my office, needless to say he showed all my unseen footage, like the time I fell because my chair wasn't in its place. Or silly things like that." His cheeks were slightly pink, there was more to the story.

"Its not like he caught you talking to yourself playing with the items on your desk, or you were pretending to be the boss and commanding imaginary figures."

His cheeks burned, my eyes widened, "No way!"

"It was a one time thing, it was a slow day..."

"I'm so asking Emmett about this."

He groaned, "Can't wait until tomorrow."

"What has Emmett done?"

"He's brought tigers in, he brought in exotic dancers at one point, the best year was when he brought in a whole circus. There so many clowns and Garrett from the marketing department had just gotten back from Europe so he didn't know what was going on...oh God, he entered the office and when he saw the clowns he dropped his coffee, yelled and locked himself in the nearest office. It took us five hours to get him out."

He laughed at the memory, and I found myself staring at him. He really was beautiful when he let himself forget about everything and enjoy the moment.

"Do you have any stories?"

I smiled softly, "I didn't have any siblings to do that, but I did have my insane mother. She came to Forks one time with one of those body drums. Oh goodness, I heard her from down the hall, her drum was covered in my pictures and she came in. The whole day she wouldn't leave. She told the entire school my life story. My favorite was, Bella's Potty Training years."

He laughed, "_It wasn't Bella's fault she kept on thinking girls stood up to pee, I blame her cousin, Johnny for trying to teach her." _

He chortled at my voice. The boys turned to look at us with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy can we get dessert?"

He looked at them, "Do you two have room for dessert?"

The boys looked at the other and shrugged their shoulders together, "I dunno."

"Let's compromise, we'll get a to go."

The boys nodded eagerly and Edward called the waitress back over.

We waited as the waitress brought back the two brownies and the boys chatted about their day with Emmett. It was hard to keep up with the both of them, their voice were always blurring together.

"And then Uncle Emmett did the running man, it was so cool."

"We bought more suits too,"

"He says pink is a boy color but we're not sure."

"Bella can we spend more days with Uncle Emmett?"

I tried to wrap my mind around all that they were saying, "Sure..." I told them cautiously.

"Good cause he said we're getting our nails done next week."

At this Edward's eyebrows rose into his hairline, "I wonder about Emmett."

I giggled, "I do too."

He smiled at me and the waitress came back over with the brownies.

"Thank you, and before I forget, I have been wanting to say this all night. You two have a beautiful family."

I blushed as Edward nodded at her, "Thank you, have a nice night."

"You too!"

She called to us as we exited the restaurant. I was trying to come to terms on the way my heart was skipping a beat. My emotions were in over drive as I replayed the conversation over in my heart, the warm feeling spreading to my body. We walked down the street with the boys in between, even apart I was feeling his presence. I felt the boys begin to draw away from the middle with Ryan going onto Edward's left and Sebastian coming onto my right. They were slowly pushing us closer together.

Our arms were almost touching and I felt the urge to just grab his hand in the same fashion Sebastian was holding mine. Our hand intertwined together. We walked silently our arms always brushing before, I felt hand intertwine with mine. I looked at him carefully, he was looking straight ahead with a smile on his face.

I looked at Sebastian, he had on a proud look on his face. Before I could examine it better it was wiped away as he gave me one thousand watt smile.

We kept walking like that down Broadway, through the crowds gathering at the shows until Edward hailed us a cab. We stayed in much the same position. I didn't even mind the cab ride as much, the feel of Edward's hand in mine stayed with me. It was a weird knot that now formed in my throat and heart. I couldn't help but to think back to the conversation with Jasper and Emmett. They weren't right but I couldn't explain away the feelings by myself.

The ride wasn't as bad with thoughts now filling my head and my stomach with dread. Yeah, I would find out what the knot and dread was after I got to the apartment.

Seeing my meals for a second time wasn't fun.

I hate those fucking yellow cabs.

**End chapter 15**

**Read and Review it would be so appreciated. **

**All mistakes are mine.  
**

**So, this chapter a little big longer, I'm sorry for that. I've been busy.  
So how did you guys like it?  
Feedback?  
**

**As we can see we are advancing with their storyline.  
Now, Edward's party might or not not happen, I'm sure yet if I should write it.  
It might be outtake, what do you guys think? Should it be a chapter or an outtake?  
Cause there's so much awaiting these two, I'm not sure if the party would be too important. We'll see. **


	16. Kokomo

**Chapter 16) Kokomo **

**Bella **

I closed my eyes and let myself breath. I let my senses take over as I sat back in my seat, the breeze, the sounds of the crashing, the feeling of sand underneath my hands it was such a good day, today. Nothing would beat the beach, I finally understood why my mother never wanted to leave Florida when we took our family vacations, back when I was still smaller.

I could finally appreciate the beach for its calming qualities. I loved the boys and city but the beach just erased all the tension.

"Bella look at me!"

I opened my eyes, I expected to see the boys waving at me from the ocean, not Emmett waving at me from his position on his surfboard. I arched an eyebrow as I saw him paddle towards a wave, I could tell even from the distance his mouth was set in a straight line of determination.

Goodness.

I shouldn't have laughed as he wiped out, but it was too funny to see him crash into the water. His surfboard came up first followed by his head breaking the water.

"Damn you, Poseidon!" He yelled in frustration, his fist waving around in the air, as he looked towards the sky and the water. It had me laughing harder. I needed to clutch my sides, he was too funny.

"It was worse when we were kids."

I looked at Edward as he came over to me from his position on the sand with the boys. I felt my mouth go dry as I took in his body. Although I had seen Edward shirtless, this was just, no words could describe. I mean he had a tan going on, and had he been working out? I needed to get my mind out of the gutter but after his birthday party, it really was hard.

I found my voice, "He's actually matured?"

"Just slightly, at least now he asks to look under the ladies' skirts." He commented dryly.

I smiled , "thanks for letting me come along." I told him seriously.

His eyes twinkled, "What's this the third time you've thanked me? It's no problem, I couldn't imagine traveling without the nanny," I felt my heart sink at that, "I couldn't let the kids go without you, they'd die, and well its nice having another adult around, giving me a ration of two to three."

I nodded in understanding, "How come your family isn't here, aside from Emmett?"

"Well since Emmett can work from _anywhere _or so he says, he likes tagging along. Jasper is more responsible and likes to get his work finished before going anywhere, so thats why he's not here. And Carlisle and Esme, they like to plan weeks ahead of time before going anywhere, and it helps their last vacation was a little over two weeks ago."

"What does Emmett do?"

He laughed, "He used to work for the company as the head of marketing, but he's taking a 'Sabbatical' or so he claims, really he's using the time to write a book."

He looked at my shocked expression, "It's not the next Harry Potter or anything, or even the next James Patterson, no, he's writing about our childhood and our shenanigans. Don't be surprised if he asks you for an interview soon."

"No of course not, I'd just tell him how much of a Dictator you are."

Edward mock scowled and smirked at me. It wasn't the first time his smirk had made me swooning internally. I was seriously turning into such a chick, I mean just because we had shared...I didn't need to go there. Not right now, I was overanalyzing. I sighed in my head, sometimes it was a bother being a woman, too many feelings involved.

We fell into a comfortable silence, content in watching the boys play in the waves, they would edge close to the water before laughing and backing away. It felt so good being here with Edward and the boys and even Emmett. It just felt right.

I closed my eyes and was content to let the sun bathe me in the warmth. With luck, I wouldn't burn. I felt my body relaxing, the rhythm of the steel drum, there wasn't really a steel drum but the mood was right.

I was ready to fall asleep when I felt two shadows blocking the sun.

My eyes blinked opened, I was met with two sets of eyes and grinning mouths. I numbly felt the light dripping of cool water on my face and neck.

"Sebastian? Ryan?"

I was dazed, "Join us in the water!" I let myself be dragged towards the shoreline, I could see Edward from my peripheral, he was laughing and waving at us. I stuck my tongue out at him for a second before turning my attention to the boys. I laughed as they held onto me as we waded farther into the cold water.

We got to the point in the water, in where the water was just two inches away from their chins the water was upon my chest. I laughed as they stood on their tiptoes and began to jump on and down on the sand. They splashed water all around, and I laughed with them, jumping back and smaller waves reached us.

"Heads up!"

I looked towards Emmett and my eyes widened as I saw a larger wave come towards us, what was that thing...body surf? Before I could clear a thought we were all thrusted up towards the shore, I knew the boys had gone off okay, they knew how to body surf, no doubt they had beach trips often. I however, didn't. I had only seconds to try to plank, no such, as my body was pushed, I swear I did an ollie or some flip underwater. I drank in ocean spray and gasped as I washed up onshore. I could hear Emmett's far off laughing. I wanted to flip him the bird, but I knew better.

The first thing that hit me was the amount of sand...inside of my shirt and the bottoms. I cringed, and shook off the sand inside the shirt first. I shuddered as I felt more...inside of the bikini cups. I had to take off my shirt and shorts now. I got myself into sitting position and took off my shirt. Better but not quite.

It's not polite to blatantly dig the sand from the bikini top. That much I knew, I would have to deal until I got myself deeper into the ocean to properly wash out the sand. I sighed and leaned back on my arms, I finally looked around, the boys were looking at me curiously, and I saw Edward swallow.

His eyes were darker.

"Bella are you okay?" I peered at the boys, their faces were etched with worry. I smiled at them lazily.

"Yes, lets do it again!"

The boys cheered, as I stood up I could hear Emmett from the distance, "Nice bod Swan!" I felt my face heat up, as the boys looked at me curiously.

"Look Daddy, Bella's face is getting red."

I bet my face was tomato red now. I snuck a look at Edward, his face was unreadable, he seemed confused, he shook his head, then he smiled at me. I followed behind him as we walked closer to the shoreline. I took the plunge, as soon as I was able to dive comfortably, I did. I swan a little further off, and took my time in adjusting myself. I sighed a little in contentment, as the sand washed out of my bikini top. I swam back to the boys, Emmett had decided to stop his surfing excursions. Something about the board being too flat and Poseidon too cruel.

He had Ryan by the arms swinging him around as Sebastian swung around with Edward. I smiled and was about to make my way back to my chair when Emmett stopped me, Ryan under his arm.

"Damn Swan, I had no idea you hid that body, like wow. Eddie's pants are tight," he laughed my expression.

"Uncle Em, why are Daddy's pants tight?"

Emmett looked mortified and I face palmed. I tried to contain my laughter and I just shook my head at Ryan.

"It's nothing, Uncle Em is just being silly." I told him all the while glaring at a sheepish Emmett.

"Yes, little Buddy, when you're older you'll see the milfey, Bella really is."

My eyes were wide, Ryan continued to look back and forth at us, "What?" he finally asked.

His voice was so soft and innocent. Kids.

I glared at Emmett and he began to back away slowly. He tossed Ryan up on his shoulder, his voice booming, "Eddie let's play chicken, my kid against yours, Bella can be our referee."

"They're both my kids, Em."

I saw Edward follow suit as he put Sebastian up his shoulders, both waded toward deeper water.

They looked at me expectantly, I hadn't thought they were serious. I just nodded and made my way toward them, the waves were a bit rougher now, they were strong enough to slightly sway us. Both Emmett and Edward held determined facial expressions, their eyes however were dancing.

I cleared my throat, "Rules are simple, Ryan and Sebastian you can't hit or slap at the other, Emmett and Edward don't ram at the other."

I saw Emmett wink at me for a second.

Dirty.

"Go."

Ryan and Sebastian were both laughing at the other as they pushed against the other with their arms, I was impressed the control Edward and Emmett had on their movements, neither moved back nor forth, they could hold their ground. Finally it was Sebastian that began relenting. Ryan gave a little cheer as Sebastian fell into the cool water.

Emmett dropped Ryan into the water. He was holding his stomach.

"The beast is hungry!"

I looked at the sun, it was getting lower in the sky, we had been out for a while. I looked back to where Emmett should have been, he was nearly to the shore with both Sebastian and Ryan.

"Roar! The monsters are hungry!" He called.

I rolled my eyes, and I looked at Edward, he was faintly smiling at his boys. I should have really known it would have happened. Really, the signs were there. The waves had gotten rougher and bigger but we hadn't left the water yet. No, the next wave that hit was rough enough to have me tumbling towards him. He caught me, and I relished the feeling of being caught in his strong arms, his body. I could feel his breathing, and deep swallows. The next wave sent us both to shore.

I landed on top of Edward. He was right _there. _

Our eyes were locked, in a trance, his eyes were dark, our chests were heaving. I couldn't help but image what it would feel like to press my lips to his...again.

But a more pressing thought hit me, there was sand in my top _again. _

The discomfort wasn't there long as I felt Edward slightly shift, I bit back a moan. I couldn't let him know, I felt him. Fuck was this hard. Not as hard as him. Shit Bella, control yourself!

I blame hormones.

I felt the waves lap at us, it really created the moment. I needed to get a hold of myself, I looked into Edward's eyes again. His eyes were indecisive, I knew at that moment this...whatever it was, wasn't one sided. Finally something broke in them and a new fire was lit.

I heard him mutter to himself, "_If I go to hell might as well do it right." _

I didn't get time to ponder, his lips pressed against mine. I tensed up, he insisted, and I relented. A fire was spreading throughout my body and all my questions and doubts disappeared for that second as our lips moved against the others. The sense of our surroundings disappeared and I let the electricity consume us.

So much better than his birthday.

I let my hands thread into his hard and our kiss became needy. We finally came up for breath, we were gasping against the other. The reality beginning to settle into our minds. I just made out with my boss, my employer.

Was it bad that I wished for more?

Our kiss had awakened a new need.

We pulled apart fast and I stood up first. My legs were shaky, the intensity that been that strong. We avoided contact as we walked back to the hotel, I let my gaze fall anywhere but at him. Our silence was awkward, and it became more awkward as he held the door open for me, our bodies brushed and the same spark from our kiss hummed through me.

We walked to the elevator keeping at least a foot apart from the other, I felt the tension mount, I dared to sneak a look at him, his expression was unreadable. I felt a new pain in my heart, "I'll take the stairs." I mumbled quietly.

He didn't stop me as I made my way to the stairway.

I gulped and began my slow descent up. I held in tears, I had no reason to feel this way, it wasn't like I really liked him. I shouldn't be hurting, we're in Aruba, we should be having fun. I stopped midway the second and third floor, I leaned against the wall. Fuck his birthday changed everything. He never acknowledged what happened, I was glad he chose to ignore it. I didn't remember what happened...at all. He let everything slide, my tomfoolery, and anything I might have said while incapacitated, for that I was thankful.

But _this. _

Both of us sober and coherent, there really was no excuse.

Worst case scenario, he would fire me with no references, best case he would fire me, reference me and let me see the boys. Maybe I was over exaggerating, and I was. But damn, I this had never happened to me before, I never had a forbidden love before, or like.

Forbidden like.

Thats all it was. It went against all my moral codes, everything I had been taught, damnit what had just happened could make a porno. Get out of the gutter Bella.

I sighed and kept on climbing, my steps heavier with each step, why did I take the stairs? My room with the boys was on floor twenty three, I was barely at floor ten. Edward would be up in his room at this point, I could risk taking the elevator. I put on my big girl panties and pressed on elevator button, I took a deep breath, going up.

I was glad no one came into the elevator as I rode the remaining thirteen floors. I was so conflicted, it almost painful leaving the elevator. I took a deep breath and walked down to my room, I knocked on the door, I had forgotten my room key that morning.

"Who is it?"

I smiled at their voice, "Nanny Bella!"

I told him, I smiled as they opened the door. They jumped into my arms, I had never found them more comforting. I let myself concentrate on them, their smiles, laughter, their smell, as creepy as it sounded, I was comforted by their Johnson shampoo and body wash. I felt footsteps and nearly tensed.

I looked to see Emmett's bright eyes.

"Boys, why don't you set up for our marathon of Rock Band and I'll join you, the nanny and I gotta talk."

The boys looked back and forth between us, they knew something was up. They didn't comment but left quietly, I saw Sebastian poke his head back in, "We want full details!"

He then left.

I looked at Emmett, his eyes were wide open, his mouth in an O shape, he was planning something.

"OMG, so like...was it like...like you know...intense?"

I smiled despite the way I was feeling, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, you do, girl its written all over your face, you like it." He giggled like a school girl.

"How do you even know?"

His eyes twinkled, "Emmett knows everything, that and it helps that I looked back, I'm surprised you two just didn't get it on right then and there." He laughed.

"Yes, well, things never work out like you want them to." I told him softly, my heart hurting once more.

I looked at him, for once he was serious, when he spoke, his voice was solemn, "Hey, I don't give me that wounded puppy look, you're so confused right now, I get it. Hell, I know Edward is too, I heard him coming up on the floor muttering to himself. You two just need to fully accept your feelings, this subconscious shit is really starting to get on my nerves."

He paused, "Nothing is worse than seeing two people in love who don't even know it. Tonight I guarantee Edward won't acknowledge what happened, its his way of shutting down. Don't be hurt by it because I can tell you'll be relieved when he doesn't acknowledge it. Tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal, he'll pretend to forget and push down his feelings, and I know you will too."

"But at some point, I don't know when, all of this will come to surface, all of the pushed down feelings will erupt much like a volcano. You just need a catalyst."

I looked at him, I never knew Emmett had so much...soul? No, wisdom.

He grinned at me, "Yeah, you never knew I could be so _wise,_ give me some credit Swan, I like to feign ignorance because its easier, Edward and Jasper aren't the only smart ones in our family."

I smiled at him, a big weight lifted, but, "We're not in love."

He laughed, "There it is, the subconscious shit. You keep telling yourself that lovely, its the same thing Edward is telling himself."

"Its just sexual tension." I told him weakly.

"Right, and thats why the both of your are confused and hurting."

I had no rebuttal for him, I wanted to huff and cross my arms over my chest. I settled for rolling my eyes and walking over to the balcony window, I looked out on the ocean, it instantly calmed me. Emmett was right, Edward handled most things with grace, I could do the same. I would do the same, I could push everything back, the most important things were the boys. They wouldn't get caught in the middle of this.

I could back away from Edward Cullen.

I held my head high and walked back towards Emmett who was watching me with apt interest, "I can do this, I will go shower and then head down to dinner with the boys."

He nodded at me slowly, "Right because you are a strong and independent woman!"

"Right!"

He smiled at me brightly, "Okay well, you're fine, I'm going to see Edward before he runs a hole into the floor because he's freaking out about his own feelings and your possible harassment."

He whistled and waved at me as he left.

"Boys, I'm going to take a shower!"

"Okay Bella!"

I smiled as they poked their heads through their room, faces filled with smiles, "Try to get ready okay?"

They nodded enthusiastically and disappeared, I could hear the television and their hopping on the beds.

"_No Ryan, we have to get ready!" _

"_Sebastian, we need to keep on planning, we're so close!" _

"_I know they love the other!" _

My eyebrows knit together in confusion, what were they talking about? I stepped a little bit closer, I tried to tune in as much as possible. What did they know?

"_Sssh, keep it down, Ryan." _

I heard only murmurs and then nothing, they both peeked out again and looked at me, were they glaring? My cheeks blushed red, I felt like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I waved at them sheepishly, "You two okay?"

They nodded all the while their eyes staring holes in my form, "Yep, we're fine. We were going to get changed, shouldn't you be in the shower?"

"Yeah, shouldn't _you _be doing that?"

I gaped at them, "Right, I'm going to go now." I began to walk backward slowly, all the while looking at them. Were they arching their eyebrows? I got to my room, I waved at them, to which they gave me bright smiles before making sure I was in, I closed my door, finally I heard their door click shut.

Did that really just happen?

I shook my head and began to strip, I had really been out in the sun for far too long. I sighed and walked into my en suite bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was slightly darker, not burnt. I was glad for that, but I looked tired. I closed my eyes and walked into the warm spray. I sighed in content, nothing washed troubles away much like a shower.

I cringed as I felt the sand in my ass crack, gross. The stuff got in everywhere, never again would I try to body surf. I mean if this was the after care? It wasn't worth it, nope, not at all. I took my time and let the water run cold before I got out. I felt so refreshed and ready to face Edward, maybe later we could talk it out. After all, this was a misunderstanding.

I grabbed my phone and texted Emmett.

**Ready to go? **

The reply was almost instant, **We're downstairs, we're eating in the hotel.**

I didn't bother much after my shower, I just moussed my hair, put on a long maxi dress and some sandal. I was ready to go. I walked over to the boys room, "Ready?"

I heard footsteps, "Yes!"

They toppled out one after the other, they smiled at me and hugged me around the waist, "Bella, we love you!"

I ruffled their hair, this was a change from earlier, but I embraced it all the same. I walked out Ryan holding onto my right hand, Sebastian with my left. I felt slight nerves travel up my body as we rode down the elevator. By the time we reached the lobby was heart felt like it was ready to bust out of my chest. Gripping their hands a little tighter we walked into the dining room.

Spotting Emmett was never hard, his booming laughter would always give him away, I smiled as we walked over, Sebastian settling down next to Edward and Emmett, I settled in next to Emmett and Ryan sat next to Sebastian. I opened my menu while discreetly glancing at Edward, he was busily looking at his own menu. Maybe things could go back to normal.

"Good evening, my name is Charlson and I'll be waiter this evening, may I get you started on drinks?"

I looked at up our waiter and found him staring right at me, "I'll have a strawberry daiquiri."

He nodded and smiled at me, from my peripheral I saw Edward slightly clench, how odd, "Right, can I get a cold Heineken," Emmett looked at Edward.

"And I'll have the same as Emmett,"

"And for the boys?"

"Coke please!"

"Pepsi please!"

I shared a look with Emmett, coke and pepsi? Would an argument erupt right here, right now? The waiter left and it became tense, the boys were glaring at the other.

"Pepsi is sweeter in taste, Ryan!"

"Coke is a classic, Sebastian, it tastes so much better!"

"Does not!" Cue the stick out of the tongue.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Enough." Edward looked them carefully, it caused me to go rigid in my seat.

"Now, we are not having this argument here, we are here to eat dinner not to fight. You two are brothers, work it out on your own time."

All of us nodded slowly, "Now Bella, if its not too much trouble can we go talk?"

I looked slightly at Emmett he gave me a curt nod, "Em, order for me, I'll have the fourteen ounce rib eye, medium well."

"Edward?" He looked at him expectantly.

"I'll have the same as Bella."

"Right, well, we'll see you two kids later! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

He smiled at us and gave the both of us a thumbs up. We walked out in silence, we was leading us towards the beach. The sun was setting at this point, it would be in five minutes that the night would be dark. I didn't peek at Edward, we just kept on walking. We made it the shoreline and a little aways from the hotel when he finally spoke.

"This afternoon was unexpected," he started.

"I didn't mean to attack you." He finished lamely.

"It wasn't like I didn't kiss you back..."I offered as I looked at my feet.

"It was unprofessional and I apologize. Caught up in the moment, I guess. Bella, I know as well as you do that the boys are the most important thing, I don't need them getting ideas because you and I can't control ourselves."

"What happened this afternoon was a one time thing," I told him firmly with new determination, this time meeting his eyes. "Whatever happened this afternoon obviously was a fluke or we were near dehydration."

We both laughed at that. He ran a hand through his hair, "So we're okay?"

I nodded at him, "So friends?"

My heart panged as I said that. I couldn't figure out why.

"As close as Employer and employee can get, yes." He teased.

I smiled at that, back to normal.

_But you don't want normal, you want him. The heart wants what the heart wants, don't fool yourself. Repression will only lead to other awkward situations. _

What the hell? Where did that come from?

We walked back in silence, this time the silence comfortable. By the time we got back to the dining room our food was coming out. When Emmett saw us he face palmed. He glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"_So blind!" _

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, eat Bella, gosh you so skinny."

I rolled my eyes and had to stifle a moan as I tasted the rib eye, best I had ever tasted. Conversation was easy and light, we talked about the rest of the week, what we would be doing, plans and events. The boys were excited to go snorkeling, I was excited to zipline. It would be a great time, oh and Emmett. Well...

He nearly fell out of his chair at the mention of Rosalie. Apparently, she would be joining us soon with Lanier as a mini vacation. Jasper would be flying down as well in the next couple of days. All in all it called for an exciting week.

It helped that after Emmett was so starry eyed, muttering to himself, "holy shit...Rosalie in a bikini, dear lawd."

Boy had it bad. Whipped, really.

By the time I made it back to my suite with the boys, I was ready to collapse right beside their beds. I tucked them in and told them short little stories before they let themselves fall asleep. They were tucked tight under their covers, some of their hair falling lightly onto their faces, I couldn't help myself as I fixed it.

"Goodnight Boys," I whispered and leaned down to kiss their foreheads.

Taking one last look at them, I shut the door.

Getting to my room took an eternity, I collapsed in my bed, maxi dress in all. Sleep came so easily.

_I was back on the beach. Kissing Edward, our lips moving feverishly against the other, our tongues battling for dominance. My hands ran through his hair roughly, tugging at it as I squirmed trying to get friction. _

_Fuck he felt so big. _

_I moaned as one of his hands traveled to my bikini bottoms pushing aside the material. _

"_So wet." _

_I gasped as his index finger pressed down on my clit and a new wave of arousal hit me. I needed him, I needed more. I wanted to feel full. I kissed him harder and ground against his finger, he added another and both stretched me. I sat up, beginning to ride his fingers. My head thrown back, his thumb going to my clit. _

_It felt so good. _

_Fuck I wanted him. The coil was so wound up, it would take only a little more of pressure, and then it happened his index found my Gspot. I unwound and moaned as clenched around his fingers. His expression was hard as he wanted me come on his fingers. _

"_Fuck," he murmured. _

_I leaned down to kiss him. _

I awoke with a start. My heart was beating rapidly, I was out of breath and a light sheen of cold sweat encased me.

What the fuck was that?

What the hell.

No, this was not good. _This _whatever it was, had never happened before. No, not possible. Not good.

No.

I fell back into my bed.

Fuck My Life.

**End Chapter 16 **

**Read and Review, please(:  
They help serve as my inspiration, and I love hearing your thoughts. **

**All mistakes are mine! No Beta. **

**Inspiration brought to you by...The Beach Boys! **

**Poor Bella, this is what happens when you repress your feelings m'dear. The truth shall set you free. **

**So what did you guys think? **

**Like it?**

**Hate it? **

**The story is moving along. ****But the question remains, what went down at the birthday party? I gave out hints, but only three kiddos really know.**

**Any BellaEdwardObsession fans out there, reading this, maybe. Check out my profile for any questions you guys might have, and if you still have questions shoot me a PM. (: **


	17. Down by the River

**Question of the day. ****What is up with FFNet pulling all those stories? Like WTF? **

**Does anyone have an answer? **

**But I think I'll be following the trend and start posting on TWCS, because this is crazy. So many amazing stories are being lost, this just sucks. I hate thinking that great stories are being lost due to children campaigning to take down stories they shouldn't be reading. Goodness.**

**So I'll see you guys again at the bottom. **

**Chapter 17) Down by the River**

**Bella**

I felt like a teenage girl all over again, there was I was lying on my hotel bed my legs up in the air with cotton balls between my toes in a tshirt and shorts, pop music playing in the background, gossip magazines laid on the bed and of course there was another person next to me popping her pink bubblegum.

"I seriously think Brad Pitt is a hot dad."

I looked at Rosalie as she read the latest article on Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie in People, she looked at me and shrugged, "What? He's aging so well, much like wine he only gets better with age." She sighed dreamily.

"That Angelina, she is one lucky bitch."

I laughed at her comment and sucked in a breath, "I don't know, I kinda have my eye on George Clooney."

"OMG yes!"

I laughed at her facial expression and at her voice, she looked at me and we burst out into giggles. We truly were acting like teenagers.

"OMG Yes!" I playfully mocked her.

She lightly smacked my arm, "Oh please."

We calmed down and just looked at the ceiling tracing the patterns with our eyes. I looked at her from my peripheral. If anyone had told me three days ago that I would be bonding with The Rosalie Hale and having a blast, I would have laughed in their faces. The few times I had met her, she had come off as a Grade A bitch but with the time we spent here, and the amount of time that Lanier, Ryan and Sebastian all spent together, we had to get to know each other.

We surprisingly meshed.

"So whats on the agenda tomorrow?"

I took a second to answer her, "Horseback riding on the beach, diving out somewhere, watch Emmett try to waterski," she snickered at that comment. "And watch him try to talk to you as you blow him off."

She scoffed, "I do not _blow _him off."

I giggled to myself, "Thats what she said."

She looked at me mock horror, "Why such language!"

We laughed together and I held my side, "Okay, but seriously whats the deal with Emmett?"

"Whats the deal with Edward?" She shot right back.

We both looked at the other and sighed, "its complicated."

"Jinx!"

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

At this point we were sitting up on the bed forefingers pointed at the other, staring the other down. We were waiting for the other to blink. I swear, we were staring so long I was beginning to lose focus on her face, and bead of sweat had gathered on the side of my head. She arched an eyebrow and I stuck my tongue out.

"Give it up Swan."

"I don't think so Hale, my dad was a cop, I'm used to stare downs."

"We need to stop behaving like this." She said after another pause.

"I don't think we can."

We out waited the other, while we both saw this as an hour long - world breaking stare down, in reality it might have only lasted a good minute, maybe two.

"You blinked!" We said simultaneously.

We laughed again, "hows about we each other the other a soda, deal?"

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at me before jutting out her hand, "you've got a deal."

"But seriously, what is the deal between you and Emmett?"

She sighed bit her thumbnail, I just looked at her quizzically, I had never seen her so insecure and unsure of how to explain herself.

After a long pause she finally looked up, "I don't know, I mean I want to like Emmett if that makes sense, but there's side of me that no longer wants to trust anyone. And its hard for me to want to get attached to him...though we flirt and he makes me smile, when I feel like for him its just lust. I can't get Lanier into that, I can't get myself into that."

She looked down at the comforter, "Does that make sense?"

I nodded softly at her, I remembered what Angela had told me one before about Rosalie's back story. I couldn't blame her for wanting to protect herself especially since she had a daughter. Hell, if I was her, I wouldn't trust Emmett even if he was a sweetheart and a teddy bear at heart, his apparent infatuation with Rosalie did seem to be lust.

I scooted closer to her and squeezed her shoulder.

"I feels good to have a 'girlfriend' again." She looked at me, "Being a model and being in this business, you don't meet really good friends...you don't meet friends that you can hang out with or call up for a good conversation. I've missed having someone to talk to."

"Well, I got you babe."

She laughed at my cheesy one liner.

"Thanks Swan, you da one."

I arched an eyebrow, "Rihanna, really?"

She only nodded and lightly punched my arm, "So I spilled my beans, now spill your beans."

"What would I need to confess?"

"The fact that you look like a blushing bride every time you see him...what goes in that dirty head of yours?"

I blushed as I thought back to the _dreams_ I'd been having lately, the dreams had gotten worse rather than better. Every time I dreamt, we'd take it a step further, and last night. After last night, I had to take a cold shower. I mean, I never thought my own dreams could be so graphic. I could still literally feel my body tingling after that dream.

I felt my face getting hotter as I remembered the size of his length.

Fuck.

I looked at Rosalie's smirking face.

"Shut up."

She smirked even more.

"It doesn't take a genius to know what your'e thinking." She sang.

"How big was he in your dream."

I looked at her, eyes wide. Her hands were spreading apart, "Tell me when to stop."

"Stop it!"

She burst out laughing, "Girl, you have it so bad but you don't want to acknowledge it. Hell I dont' blame you, its not like Edward is making a move or anything. If anything everything is beyond tense when you two get together."

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, "sexual tension. You two want to get physical, physical...lets get physical."

"You're worse than Emmett."

She gasped and put her hand to her heart, "Say it ain't so!"

I fell back onto my bed and looked out to the balcony, I loved the waves swell back and forth. I loved the light blue sky, but especially I loved spending the time with the boys and Rose. I knew she would soon become one of my closest friends, she had a tough girl appearance on the outside but on the inside lay a heart made of gold.

"Should we go down for breakfast?"

I looked at her in question.

"I don't know, the sooner we go down for breakfast the soon we'll go whitewater rafting...I'm not looking forward to that."

"Why does the great Rosalie Hale not want to go whitewater rafting its full of family fun."

She shot me a glare, "if you must know, I can't really swim and I don't like being wet."

"Don't worry young Damsel, I'll protect you."

She flipped me off as she stood up and left my room, "I'll see you in a bit."

I ran a hand through my head and preceeded to go through the motions of getting dressed and ready for the day. Today I would talk to Edward and it wouldn't be awkward. I ran the mantra through my head, I could look straight into Edward's eyes and not blush.

I could do this.

I mean I could be with Edward and the family and not think about the dreams. I groaned and gently banged my head against the wall. If the real world was as simple as a mantra. Maybe the Cullens and Rosalie were right. Maybe it was time to put on my big girl panties and just admit to myself that I had feelings for an Edward Cullen.

_It would be easy to admit that but you'd be setting yourself up for a world of hurt. _

_And Besides do you really like him? _ _Or is it just lust? _ _I mean he is a hot dad. _

When had life gotten so difficult?

The thoughts haunted me until I put on my shoes and followed down the elevator and into the breakfast room. I cursed when I saw him at the table with the boys, Rosalie was nowhere in site but Lanier was there teaching Ryan how to play 'shame, shame, shame'.

I smiled, I remembered that game.

"Good morning Bella!" Emmett boomed.

"Morning!" I said trying to sound cheery.

I hugged and kissed the boys good morning and hugged Lanier.

"You should sit next to daddy, Bella." I looked at Ryan, who just grinned at me whilst pointing at the seat next to Edward.

"Yes, Bella that way my mommy can sit next to you and Uncle Em."

Was Lanier in on this too? Were these kids attempting to set something up?

I took the seat next to Edward, I avoided looking at him, I didn't need to blush in front of Emmett and take the heat for it.

"Good morning, Bella." He whispered to me.

"Morning Edward."

We ended conversation there on an awkward note. While it would seem that for Edward things had gotten back to normal, I could tell he was struggling with what had happened last week too. While our friendship had been relaxed before, it was now if he tried to talk to me or even if we had the shortest conversations it would end awkwardly. He didn't do activities that I would be involved in and vice versa.

What made it even more awkward was that occasionally, I'd catch him staring at me. There wouldn't be a particular emotion crossing his face, just this look of concentration as he stared at me. It was almost as if he tried to read my mind, or like he'd try to take a peek as to what I was feeling.

Needless to say, we were no longer on the best terms.

It sucked.

We ate in silence, with the kids as background noise and Emmett, well being Emmett. I mean he'd be the only guy, who could pull off playing with his utensils and seem normal. When Rosalie came down, I sighed in relief, she sat down next to me.

"So whats been going on?"

"Nothing, a whole lot of awkward."

She giggled, "Its only awkward because you two can't acknowledge the white elephant."

"Can you be quiet?"

"Can you shut up?" She shot right back at me.

"So whats on the agenda?" I asked.

"Well, we're going boating after you and Edward go whitewater rafting?" Emmett stated smartly.

He grinned as we looked up at him, eyes wide open.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Gosh, I'm so forgetful. Well yeah, I signed all of us up previously but then realized that the kids can't. So I thought, that Rose and I could watch the kiddies, since Lanier is hers and all and at least two of us adults could enjoy whitewater rafting. I mean nothing says 'love' quite like whitewater rafting."

I nearly facepalmed right there, this had been one big set up. I glared at Rosalie and she grinned and waved back at me.

"Oh like you didn't want time alone with him."

I pinched her side, "thanks a lot."

The rest of breakfast I stayed quiet, I spent half of the time eating and the other half throwing glances at Edward. It was odd because the time I didn't spend looking at him, I could feel his eyes staring holes at my figure. I didn't know if it was good or bad, if he found this situation comical or awkward like I did.

Emmett thew his napkin on his plate, "Well it appears that all of us have finished. Bella and Edward there are guides waiting for the both of you outside. I'm really glad both of you chose to wear tennis shoes. I'll make sure that you two have things to change into once we go boating."

I glared heavily at Emmett, he only smiled brightly at me. "Come on you two, don't look so constipated, I bet the both of you are jumping for joy."

"Yay." I commented sarcastically.

"Bella when are you coming back with Daddy?" I looked at Sebastian.

"Well I don't know Kiddo, but we'll be back to go on the boat."

He hugged me, "I just miss you."

I sighed and hugged him back tightly, "I know, I miss you guys too. I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you two lately."

He looked up at me, a smile playing on his face, "When we go boating, do you promise to swim with me and Ryan?"

I bent down to his level, "I pinky promise Kiddo."

I kissed the crown of his head before looking up to see Edward with a misty look in his eye. He noticed me staring and he looked away, embaressed. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

I slowly nodded, "Bye guys."

I got waves, a wink from Emmett, and a thumbs from Rosalie. I was ready to do this. I mean whats the worst thing that could possibly happen?

* * *

Optimism was never the right color on me. Did you know that? Yeah, whats the worst thing that would possibly happen, my ass. The worst thing that could possibly happen is walking along the banks of the river, soaking wet, in an awkward silence with Edward, as we tried to get to the end of the river. Our raft and the guides long gone. I mean, they were probably searching for us. Not probably, they were. But damn, if this whole thing could hurry along.

Yeah, see I hadn't been thinking about that when the rafting first started. I thought, okay Edward and I, some guides and hopefully a not too rough river. Not too bad, we'll get in and out and avoid an awkward moment.

So we got outside of the hotel, our guide, Jose and Daniel were waiting for us. They would be joining us on our rafting adventure and navigating us through. The rapids weren't supposed to be too bad, we were going on a pretty easy river.

In theory everything would have turned out fine.

.

.

.

All signs pointed to 'fine', the car ride was worthwhile as her and Edward maintained conversation, I mean they were talking about Sebastian and Ryan. The sun was up high in the sky, hardly a cloud in sight, the birds were chirping, their guides were amazing.

I mean it was perfect, they put on their life vests, the raft was new the guides were experts at navigating the river. Until they weren't.

According to the guides the river was the roughest it had been in six months. The clouds were hardly in sight on the other side of the island were heavy and grey on this side. I had a feeling deep down, it wouldn't turn out that well. We got into the raft, all of us with helmets on, life vests securely on, and paddles.

Edward and I were side by side. We had given the other a nervous look, I had a feeling that at that moment, we both were thinking the same thing.

'_I'm going to kill Emmett and Rosalie.'_

The journey had tossed us to and fro, there was no way I would be falling in. The rocks were jagged as we were taken down, the guides yelling out commands as we went. It wasn't too bad until the current got rougher and our raft nearly flew down the river. At that point I started cursing under my breath. My heart beat was escalating. The raft didn't seem safe.

My point was proven less than a minute later when we hit a rock on the side, tipping the raft my way. I was always a clumsy person. This seemed to take the cream of the cake though, I fell into the cold water. I felt my body being guided down, tossed and the life vest allowing me to float, the water was like ice, my body was in shock. And what I inhaled made my lungs burn.

I could hear people screaming from up above, and before I knew it strong arms had wrapped around me. I was numbly aware of being pulled onto the shore. My eyes opened and I saw bright green eyes stare down at me.

"Thank God." He muttered.

I tried to sit up and he helped, it took me a second to gain my balance, my body felt out of proportion. The world seemed to spin for a second, before I took a breath.

I reached out and he caught me again, bringing us both down gently.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, I just feel woozy."

He gently nodded, his forehead creased in worry.

"Where are Daniel and Jose?"

"I told them to go on ahead...they're bringing a search party soon."

I nodded my head slowly, and looked up at the sky. The clouds looked heavier. "We should get a move on before it rain." I softly said.

"Right, you sure you can handle walking?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just want to get a move on. Maybe it'll make the search faster, do you think they'll alert Emmett?"

He smiled wryly, "Yes. After his worry shakes off he'll find a way to joke about this."

I laughed softly before coughing. Fucking water.

He held out his hand, and I grabbed it without a moment's hesitation.

.

.

.

So here we were an hour later. Walking carefully along the banks, silence had quickly overtaken us. We trudged along in silence, our life vests had been long left behind. I was shivering at any random breeze. Edward would occasionally look back at me to see if I was okay.

"Why did you save me back there?"

He stopped and turned to look back at me, his facial expression was unreadable.

"I don't know..."

I felt my anger flaring up, "You don't know? You don't know? I mean you potentially saved my life and you don't know why you did it?"

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, "What do you want me to say? That a magical force projected me to save you, because I can tell you there was no magical force."

I stared at him, straight on, "Fuck you, Edward."

I pushed past him and walked forward, I kept on walking faster and faster until I was sprinting over tree roots and rocks, the bank was slippery. And my heart was hurting, I wasn't aware of the potential danger only that I wanted to get away from him. Fuck him for making me hurt. Fuck him for making me fall for him.

Fuck my life for liking my boss.

It seemed clear as day right now, just how blind I had been. And I felt like a fool.

There was no way I could snake my way out of this situation now, I was far in too deep, I loved his kids too much. I couldn't stay away, there was no way I could walk away without regrets. I hated myself for it.

I really should have been paying attention, maybe then I wouldn't have tripped. I fell to my knees and I clutched my left ankle. I cursed to myself, Edward was getting closer.

"Are you okay?"

He kneeled down next to me.

"Why would you care?" I muttered in contempt.

I looked up at his eyes, his eyes were dark.

"Did you just seriously ask me that?" His tone hard.

"I mean was it another magical force, or lack thereof?"

He chuckled darkly, "You still don't get it do you?" He ran a hand through his messy hair. I kept on looking at him warily, "Bella, when fell off of that boat it was one of the worst moments in my life. I was scared. It was like I had lost Ryan or Sebastian. Of course I went after you."

His eyes held such sincerity, I felt my heart beating faster, "But...at the beach."

He sighed, "It wasn't a mistake. I'm scared, I know you're scared. This is new to me, this connection we seem to have with the other. It's all so strange and you're my employee, but whatever this is, I don't know if I can keep myself away from you."

I laughed, I knew what he meant.

His eyes twinkled, "You really are an enigma Ms. Swan."

"What happens from here?" My voice soft.

He sighed and looked towards the sky, "I don't know. Its something we need to figure out as we go along."

I nodded my head, I kept on looking at him. I had the biting urge to just kiss him again.

"How's your ankle?"

I looked down, remembering the situation at hand. "Sprained, I've been hurt enough times to know the difference between a break and a minor sprain."

He touched my ankle tenderly. His hand running through it to check if it was all right. I winced as he tried to move it.

"I'm sorry," He quietly muttered.

"Its fine," I said just as quietly.

We seemed to gravitate towards the other, I bit my lip and his eyes grew dark. He gently cradled my face before he kissed me. This was magical. Many sparks flew through my body as we continued to move our lips together. His tongue pushed into my mouth causing a soft moan to escape me.

"Fuck." He muttered as I pulled away for air.

"Yeah."

I was in a haze, forget getting crutches and a wrap, with Edward Cullen, I wouldn't need that, his kisses would numb the pain. Cheesy but so true. He grinned and I grinned back at him. Gosh, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I never knew Edward Cullen could affect me so much.

"We should get a move on," I told him.

"We should." He quietly agreed, "Do you think you can hold on?"

"What?"

He chuckled softly," Get behind me."

I winced as I tried to stand, he held me steady, "Please don't get offended Bella."

He grabbed me by my ass and let me piggy back on him, his hands shifted down to my thighs to hold me steady and my arms wrapped around his neck. I let my head lay on his back, this felt so nice. So right. He walked us down. Us laughing and asking random questions.

"Favorite color?"

I didn't hesitate, "green, yours?"

"Brown." He turned his head to look at me, his eyes sparkling.

"You know, I'm still going to kill Emmett." He said after a minute.

"I'll help you."

He laughed.

"Sounds like a plan then."

We grew silent then, just allowing ourselves to take in the scenery. It was surprisingly sunny after I fell in and sprained my ankle.

"I wonder what Emmett will say."

"More than likely, about time or you two will chitty chitty bang bang, right?"

"No way." I laughed.

"Yes way." He mocked.

**End Chapter Seventeen **

**Read and Review please. ****I love hearing what you guys think  
**

**Oh and no Beta..soo all mistakes are mine.**

**Inspiration for this chapter goes to the Great Gwen Stefani and her song Bubble Pop Electric - I love that song. So catchy.**

**FINALLY? **

**Yes or No? **

**I'm so glad they finally got together. **

**Anywho, I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter, May was extremely busy - like you have no idea. With AP Exams, SAT's, Finals, Junior Marshal activities, and my family moved. It wasn't fun. At all. Blerg. **

**But I'm on summer vacation so updates will be more frequent. **

**And for those who might or might not have noticed, I posted up a new story, We Belong Together, I adopted the story and I hope you guys like it. Its so different from my typical writing style, its dark and has obsessedward at its finest. **

**Check it out if you guys have time. **

**I'll see you next time.(: **


	18. Bumper Stickers

**Chapter 18) Bumper Stickers**

**Bella **

"I can't believe it took you this long to tell me!"

I winced as Rosalie smacked my arm. We were currently at Dave and Busters watching the kids play around in the arcade.

"I'm sorry! It just happened to damn fast."

She playfully narrowed her eyes at me, "I mean when we found the two of you...I suspected something but I thought you'd tell me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Stop over dramatizing, I just - its new and I really wanted to more of less keep a secret until we were dating a little bit longer."

"Or until you had sex."

My eyes bugged out, "What?"

"Oh come on, somewhere inside of you, you're insecure that it won't last past sex. And if your relationship does continue past you guys having sex, then you'd be more willing to announce it because you'd feel more confident in your relationship." She nodded confidently.

My mind was turning her words over, I mean, it did sort of make sense but the both of us were holding out on having sex for the meantime. I mean it wasn't like we hadn't fooled around but we'd never gotten _there _yet. I think a big part of it was the boys, once we did solidify our relationship then the boys would of course get involved and if we broke up...then things would get so complicated.

It was strange.

But slow was good for us.

"I think slow is good, we need to test the waters."

She looked at me dead in the eyes, "Trust me when I say this, this is - you two are in it for the long haul, I can just tell. Sure you two might have just gotten in your relationship one month ago, but its there."

Her eyes got misty, "Ah true love."

"You're such a romantic."

"Damn straight, all those romantic comedies do me in."

I laughed, "Its true who wouldn't want to walk into a fading background with cheesy music and a happy ending?"

"Exactly!" She stated proudly. "I mean, I think that everyone wants that in some capacity, you know? That sense of even though you've gone through a lot of shit you'll always find that someone that makes you feel like you got your happy ending."

"Like Emmett."

She slightly wrinkled her nose, "Stop bringing him up, its not going to happen, he's so different. And before I even consider _anything _he needs to prove to me that he's mature enough to take _this" _she failed her arms about, "I don't think he's ready."

"But you do like him."

She sighed, "I do, he's funny and charming and pretty cute. But thats not enough for me to want to trust him and want to be in a relationship with him, Lanier is my world and she needs to be part of his too."

"What changed your opinion on him?"

"What can I say, those hours that we were looking for you and Edward, when we were out on the beach. The way he took charge, and he make those kids smile and laugh, indulged them...Its hard to trust sometimes."

My heart clenched for her, I knew what she was referring to. I still remember the story Angela had told me months prior. For anyone to go through that, I shuddered it wasn't right, especially not for someone like Rosalie. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, she squeezed back. We smiled at the other and looked for the kids.

We arched eyebrows as Ryan kept on pulling along Lanier and showing her his 'moves' on pacman, my eyes widened as I saw Sebastian pulling back Lanier to show her his, 'I-can-race-in-a-straight-line' moves. I cocked my head to the side, what was going on?

"Did we just see a love triangle?"

I thought it was a rhetorical question but Rosalie kept on looking at me, imploringly.

I slowly nodded my head, "I think we did."

I kept on looking back at them, Lanier seemed confused but her attention more closely drawn to Sebastian while Ryan stood off to the side trying to get her attention, but Sebastian looked devastated when Ryan ignored him.

"What is going on?"

I answered her, "Ryan told me a few weeks back...he likes Lanier but Lanier likes Sebastian but Sebastian doesn't like Lanier, Sebastian only wants Ryan's attention but Ryan won't pay him attention when Lanier is all over him."

Her mouth was open in a perfect 'O' shape.

"Damn."

"Damn straight."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hope that this passes and that this isn't foreshadowing for when their older?"

She nodded her head, "Good plan."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but two beeps from my cellphone interuppted her. She waved her hand for me to go on.

I looked at my screen and unlocked it.

**From: Tanya D. ****To: Bella Swan **

**Hey girlie, heard you're back from Bermuda, wanna get coffee soon? **

I immediately responded.

**From: Bella Swan ****To: Tanya D. **

**Yeah that sounds great. Maybe Friday or Saturday around lunch? **

I hit reply.

Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows, "Hot text from Edward?"

I laughed, "Not quite, from Tanya."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Tanya?" Her head was cocked to the side.

"Yeah, one of my new friends, I met her at daycare one day when I was late, she was picking up her nephew."

"Oh...because you know Edward's ex, her name was T-"

She was cut off when the kids came scampering, their faces had a natural blush, they had been running around hard, in their hands were strings upon string of won tickets.

Ryan and Sebastian were at my side within seconds, "Can we cash them, please?"

I laughed and stood up, "of course," I looked towards Rosalie. She was with Lanier.

"Coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute you go on ahead."

I walked away but looked back at her, she seemed to be confused as she half listened to Lanier and half looked at me. She shook her head after a minute and smiled before getting up and letting Lanier drag her away.

"So what do you boys want?"

Ryan was the first to chime in, "I want the football!"

"I want the stuffed dragon!"

"Ryan, I thought you were a soccer player."

He nodded his head, "I am, but Uncle Em says to play all sports to get the ladies."

_Lord. _

"And you, Sebastian the stuffed dragon?"

"Yes! they're so cool and dangerous and they breath fire!"

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

I could see it now, at age sixteen who Ryan and Sebastian would be. Ryan would be the jock playing whatever sport he could get his hands on, going on multiple dates. Sebastian would maybe play a sport but he'd be more into student government and debate and have the long term girlfriend.

_My boys. _

They ran away from me as we got close to the counter, their hands eagerly shoving their tickets at the cashier's face. Smiling sheepishly at him, I stood beside the boys and did a fake drumroll as they machine tallied up their tickets.

And the totals were:

_1336 - Ryan _

_1478 - Sebastian _

Both stood wide eyed as they each got their prizes for most of their tickets.

"Bella! Did you see, do you see, I got my football! Yeah, I can get Uncle Em to teach how to throw, do you see?" I laughed and hugged him close.

"Yes, I see, you'll be big time NFL one day." I smiled as he raced off to show Lanier and Rosalie but mostly Lanier.

Sebastian looked at me shyly and stuck out his dragon for me to see. It was multicolored with its mouth side open. I hugged him close.

"I like your dragon, its very scary. You could scare Edward with that."

He smiled wide, "Its like the Hungarian Horntail from Harry Potter."

"How do you know what Harry Potter is?"

"Uncle Jasper showed me, its his favorite."

"I'll read it to you sometime then."

He stuck out his pinky, "Pinky promise?"

I hooked mine to his, "I pinky promise."

He hugged me tight before racing off to find Ryan.

Rosalie walked over to me after getting the Barbie for Lanier.

"So, she wouldn't settle for anything less than the Barbie. Even though she has a million of those dolls at home because its different at this place."

"It must be nice to be that age again, being all innocent and stuff."

She hummed in agreement, her eyes glassy. She coughed, snapping back into reality.

"Did you get Emmett or Edward's text?"

I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"We're invited to dinner at Carlisle's and Esme's tonight, so when we get out of here we'll go over there."

"Sounds good, the best times are always spent at the Cullen household."

She giggled, "Don't I know it, they always try to out embarrass the other with old stories."

"Personally, I love Emmett's stories, he always gets into trouble."

.

.

.

The Cullen house, I had learned was always in a flurry of activity when guests were expected. Rose and I had arrived a little bit early and we managed to catch Esme offguard. When she saw us, her hands had been covered in flour and she wore a shocked expression.

"Girls! Come on in!"

She had kissed our cheeks and pulled us in, and hugged and kissed all three of the kids. Ryan and Sebastian had been quick to go to the living room and watched television with Lanier. Rose and I just sat on two of the barstools, we watched Esme go back and forth in her kitchen gathering her ingredients.

Looked like lasagna.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Rose and I asked for the umpteenth time but Esme just shook her head, "You two are guests, you aren't meant to help."

"Whatever you say, Momma C."

I giggled with Rose at Esme's new nickname. She truly was a caregiver, before she had gone back to making dinner she had given Ryan, Sebastian and Lanier juice boxes and prepared them their sandwiches, made sure Rose and I were taken care of with a glass of wine eat and a small salads. She really believed in her guests feeling at home, Rose and I were not allowed to touch anything.

The kitchen had begun to fill with the smell of garlic bread and lasagna when Emmett announced his entrance with a boom. His laughter filled the air as his footsteps echoed in the house.

"MOM!"

"Mommy!"

"Momma!"

"Your favorite son is home!"

Rose and I arched our eyebrows, "Five bucks he pauses and gazes at you like a starstruck fan, before he bows down to you."

"Deal."

We waited for him impatiently, Esme quietly giggled to herself - she had heard of our bet. I counted down in my head.

_5..._He was putting away his jacket.

_4..._He was whistling to himself.

_3..._He was calling Jasper.

_2..._He had stubbed his toe and was cursing every god he could think of.

_1..._He paused at the doorway, he did a double glance and sure enough, he gazed at Rosalie like she was a goddess. He gasped, and went slowly to her, his hand at his mouth.

"Oh Great Aphrodite, you have come for me!" He stumbled over to her and kneeled before grabbing her hands.

"Oh great one, please I beg of thee, have mercy on my poor soul."

She shot me a look of, _Bitch, what the fuck?_

I shrugged before laughing.

"Marry me! and together we can create a legion of sexy babies."

Rosalie was an inch away from slapping him, I could tell.

But before she could Edward's silhouette appeared. My heart skipped a beat before I smiled widely at him and he grinned at me. Before I could say anything Ryan and Sebastian had pounced into Edward's arms and nearly mauled him down.

"My boys," he said hugging them both.

"Daddy, we had so much fun with Bella today, she took us to the arcade, and we ate more pizza..." I let the sounds lull me for a bit. I was content being here, with all of them, the ruckus the noise and the love that was so obviously surrounding all of us.

I grinned at Rose as she dislatched herself from Emmett's grip.

"I wonder what shenanigans he will bring tonight?" She muttered.

"Who knows, but we won't have to wait long, Jasper just got here and so did Carlisle, let dinner begin."

She grinned, "Indeed, five bucks says you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom and Edward will follow you."

I gaped at her, "No!"

"Please, I know your potty breaks and saw him looking at you, he wants you."

I playfully punched her arm, "Deal."

.

.

.

"Dad, I can't believe you never bailed me, your own son out."

I sighed in frustration, on and on. The conversation had been taking a toll for the worst for the past half hour, the debate at the table was Emmett.

"I mean, Dad, I was nearly made a _wifey_ in that jailcell. I didn't want to take it up in th-!" he yelped as Rosalie kicked his shin, her eyes staring at the kiddies. "Before _Rosalie_ interrupted me, I didn't want to have the displeasure of getting acquainted with my voluptuous back."

Eyes were rolled and Emmett wailed.

"It wasn't fair I tell you, they wanted to take my Gucci, I work hard for my gucci belt and gucci shoes. I work hard damnit."

"You were photocopying your _voluptuous back_ as you eloquently put it and your...your hamburger." Deadpanned Jasper.

"I still have rights in that company, tell them Daddy!"

"Son, don't ever call me that again and it was indecent exposure, you needed to hard learned your lesson at some point."

I rolled my eyes before forking another piece of lasagna, Emmett stood up and pointed at me, "Did you just roll your eyes?" He sputtered.

"I did?"

"You did! I can't believe it, see you wouldn't just understand because you're a policeman's daughter, you could never have gotten into any trouble."

I looked at Rosalie for assistance but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"If you must know, I have done stuff in my past."

"Like what?"

"Let me tell you a story."

He sat down and I blushed when I realized I had garnered the table's attention. Edward grinned at me, and I found myself goofily smiling back. Boy, did I love his killer eyes.

I coughed, "Well it was senior Summer, Alice and I had just gotten our nails done."

.

.

.

_We had been driving down county line, I was dropping her off at her house after our latest outing. Alice had just moved to County Line, and I knew some kids that lived around there one in particular that rose to mind was Tyler Crowley. Tyler and I weren't close friends but we had hung out on occasion and he had invited me to this pool party. _

_Why anyone would own a swimming pool in Forks, I have no idea but he did. And I had gone therefore, I knew where he lived. _

_So why not pay him a visit, we had time to spare. And I had wanted his bumper sticker, since my Forks High: Spartans bumper sticker had been lost in the interstate two weeks prior. _

_I needed his and it would be a great damn awesome prank. _

_So we drove in quietly - as quiet as a forty year truck could be anyways. His neighborhood was nice, upkept lawns, houses typical of suburbia. It was quiet, no was was really around. _

_There were two cars parked in his driveway, one was his with my future bumper sticker and another red truck, but I needed to make sure he wasn't home to see me in the act. So I called him. _

"_Hey Tyler?" _

"_Yah?" _

"_When will you be home?" _

"_In about an hour, why?" _

_I laughed nervously, "no reason at all, bye." _

_Alice looked at me, an eyebrow arched, "What the fuck was that?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_Way to be inconspicuous." _

"_You know it!" I winked at her, before taking a deep breath and looking around. Coast was clear, blinds were drawn, it was all good and set to be in motion. _

_I let the mission impossible theme play in my head as I ran to his car with Alice at my side peeled off the sticker before putting it on my truck. We breath heavily as we got into the cab. _

"_What a workout." _

_Alice heaved, "You know it, we must do this more often." _

"_We're so out of shape its sad, his driveway isn't even that long anyways." _

_We sat in my car for a bit, staring at the other before bursting out into giggles, "lets go!" She cried. Before her eyes widened, "Does the sheriff live next door?" _

"_Why?" _

_She pointed at the sign on the lawn, "It doesn't mean anything." I told her nervously. _

"_Shit just drive away!" _

"_It shouldn't matter right? I mean my dad is the Chief of police, right?" I was tapping my nails on the steering wheel nervously. _

"_Should we leave a note?" I asked her. _

"_I have a napkin and sharpie." _

"_Lets do it." _

_So after doing a three point turn we set back to Tyler's house. We pulled into the driveway and sat for a good minute contemplating our note. _

"_Haha sucka?" _

_I shook my head, "No, too cheesy." _

"_I like your bumper sticker?" _

"_Dude where's your bumper sticker?" _

_I kept on shaking my head, "we can write a ransom note." _

_She snorted, "and demand a million dollars for the safe return of his fading bumper sticker?" _

"_No, just give me that." _

_I grabbed the paper and sharpie. _

_I wrote out in bold ink: _

**I'll give you your bumper sticker in return for...**

_Fuck, what did I want from Tyler? What did he have, that I wanted?_

_Alice grabbed the sharpie and took out another napkin. _

**If you want your bumper sticker back meet at midnight by the big circle, near the courthouse, next to the pretty picture. Bring the goods. **

**Love Deepthroat**

"_Alice what the fuck, deepthroat? His parents are going to think he's on drugs!" _

_She giggled, "an homage to watergate. And damn, I should have put bring the weed." _

"_Thats right go on and be blunt, leave no doubt to his parents that he's on drugs. We just inadvertently got Tyler in trouble. He'll never invite me to another pool party again." At this point I was full on laughing with her. _

_Fuck it, I ran out to his car and put the napkin by his windshield wipers. We giggled as I reversed and drove out but not before seeing another car by the stopsign turning into the cul-de-sac, I put my hand up in greeting. _

"_Fuck Bella, they're turning into the sheriff's house. Drive drive!" _

_Shit. _

_._

_._

_._

The Cullen table looked at me wide eyed.

"And then what happened?"

Of course Emmett would break the ice.

"Charlie found out, and he put me in a jail cell for the night for trespassing. Turns out the next door neighbors was where the sheriff lived." I finished telling him.

"But here's the point of my tale, shi- stuff happens and parent's don't always bail you out, so you need to give Poppa C a break."

Emmett just nodded while Edward looked at me, I squirmed under his gaze, it could be so unnerving sometimes, did he not approve?

I had this sudden urge to pee. Fucking Rosalie.

"I need to use the restroom."

"Its the down the hall, first door on your right sweetheart."

I nodded to Esme and went down the hall. The bathroom was nicely decorated with little notes on the mirror as reminders to wash their hands, flush and lift the seats.

It was so Esme.

I loved it, I looked at my face in the mirror, did they not like my story?

Opening the door, I was surprised to come in contact with a wall, more like a chest, and little shots of electricity traveled through my body and against my wishes a little smile appeared on my face, Edward.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I liked your story,"

I lightly smacked his chest, "You lie."

"I do not."

He was close to me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips meeting, he backed us back into the bathroom. I played with the hairs on the nape of his neck, as our tongues fought for dominance, our teeth gnashing at the other's, it had been too long without contact. His lips traveled down to my neck and I groaned as he sucked on my pulse point. I couldn't help myself as one of my hands ran down his stomach and touched his crotch.

He groaned into my neck.

It was all running down through me. What we were down was shooting straight down to my core and knowing that they were having dinner.

_Fuck. _

I knew they would get suspicious. I reluctantly pulled away first.

"We can't do this here." I gasped out. As his hand cupped me.

He sighed, "I know, but I can't help myself."

I pecked his lips before getting out the door. I walked back into the dining room, willing myself not to blush. Rosalie was looking at me with an all knowing look on her face.

"What took you so long?" I glared at her.

"I - I - uh I fell in." I blushed at my word vomit. And guffaws went across the room.

Esme scowled at Emmett, "I leave notes just for you and you still forget!"

"Ma! I didn't, I swear."

I sat down next to Rose, my face on fire.

"Thanks a lot."

"I believe you owe me five bucks."

"I believe you have a debt to me as well."

"Touche."

"We'll call it even?" She asked me.

I nodded my head and shook our hands for it.

After my incident dinner went smoothly, and as we all got up to leave Rose's voice rang out.

"Bella, remember I'm taking the boys tonight."

"What?"

"We agreed on this remember, you'll be taking Lanier tomorrow for the day and the boys wanted to stay over so that they could watch Lion King on the projector screen."

"Can we Bella, please?"

I gaped at her before Edward smoothly saved the day, "Of course, its fine, she'll be over to pick them up before your photoshoot."

Rosalie got close to me and whispered, "You'll thank me later."

She hugged me and winked before the boys trailed after her, "Party at Auntie Ro's!" She danced away, Emmett trailing her.

"I love Lion King, can I go watch too?"

I hugged Carlisle and Esme goodnight, and walked out to Edward's car with him and Jasper.

"Night Bella, night Edward."

He waved and got into this own car and drove away, Edward opened my car door and we drove in silence until we reached the gates to the neighborhood.

"Hows about we put that rebellious streak in you to the test, I need to get Emmett back for the birthday party incident."

I grinned at him, "Lead the way."

**End Chapter 18**

**Read and Review **

**So. **

**Did I just cockblock you? ****Yes. **

**But we'll see what happens in the next chapter because things for sure are heating up. **

**This chapter is just full of silliness and shenanigans because it needs to be lighthearted for a bit.**

**The thing with the bumper sticker is a partly true story. My friend and I were hanging out today and we did go up to our friend's house and steal his bumper sticker and we did leave a note on a napkin with that writing on it. It was couldn't stop laughing especially since he loves his bumper stickers. **

**But I digress. **

**Oh shamelessly promoting my new story: We Belong Together its dark and it has three chapters so far but its so different from my usual writing esthetic, you should check it out(: **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I set up a Writer's Coffeeshop account for any of you that might be wandering. I've only posted Chapter 1 of The Nanny thus far, but all of the chapters will go up before Chapter 19. (: So thats always good. **

**Chapter 1 on there is quite a bit different from this chapter 1 on here, I'm beginning to see that as I rework everything its all changing a bit but not too much. So, hopefully you guys will pop on over there. **

**There might be a lemon next chapter, who knows? ****Oh right, I do. (: **

**So next few chapters will be all nice and then well, I've been hinting at what might be happening after, but we've reached the halfway point guys, so it won't be long until this says Complete.(: **

**If you guys need anything just PM me(:**

**Anything else might be found on my profile who knows. **

**check out the NEW STORY****: We Belong Together **

**AND**

**Have a good night!**


End file.
